Perfect Disaster
by Jo Haruno
Summary: Sakura saiu por seis anos para fazer faculdade na Itália, e agora está de volta e mexe com o sistema do Uchiha, que sempre teve uma pequena admiração por ela e depois de tantos anos ele não crê que isso vá permanecer, então promete a Naruto sem pensar duas vezes que ele nem ao menos chegaria perto de sua irmã. Mas será mesmo que essa promessa vai permanecer?
1. Rapazes Sendo Rapazes

**Capítulo Um**

**Rapazes sendo rapazes**

Com o próprio título já diz, hoje era a noite dos rapazes. Onde a educação ficava em casa e eles poderiam relaxar entre semelhantes. Gritando como uns loucos em frente à televisão por um bando de outros homens fazendo masculinidades enquanto a tão clamada cerveja estava em uma de suas mãos, é claro.

Enquanto o jogo não voltava ao ar, os marmanjos ficavam babando pelas lideres de torcidas que ficavam com seus sorrisos escancarados saltitando para lá e para cá com seus corpos malhados e bumbum empinado. Nada contra a boa saúde, nada contra.

– Estou dizendo que Dallas é muito melhor do que os Giants, porque ainda estamos discutindo mesmo? – perguntou Naruto. Oh! Por mais que ele tente mostrar que é inteligente e trabalhe como sócio de Gaara que era o dono de uma boate, ele continuava sendo um idiota babão e lesado. Alguns hábitos não mudam.

– De que merda você está falando? – reclamou o ruivo. – Você deve ser muito cego para não ver o quão grandioso o meu time é! O nome dele é Giants afinal! – se defendeu.

– AAAH! Cale a boca suas moças, todo mundo sabe que os Steelers são os melhores! Ganhamos seis títulos do Super Bowl! – comentou Neji já perdendo a paciência.

– O que são títulos se o seu timinho de merda não joga com emoção? Os Giants dão um show em campo!

– Gaara, vai se ferrar! Os Giants jogam com a mesma emoção que a minha vó anda na rua! Os Steelers dão um show ainda maior do que o _seu_ timinho de merda!

– O que?! Ma-...

– Cala a boca Gaara! – gritou Sasuke. – Eu mal bebi e já estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça pela conversa das duas putas aqui na sala. – resmungou massageando as têmporas. – Que horas são? – perguntou depois de um tempo de silencio, que era apenas quebrado pelos resmungos da televisão.

– Quase sete e meia. – murmurou Sai. Sasuke suspirou cansado, ótimo, agora estava com dor de cabeça e teria que aguentar uma mulher tosca e fútil para poder se dar bem a noite. Agradeceu aos amigos mentalmente pelo apoio.

Ficou pensando na loira e como a faria calar a boca durante o jantar, se é que a levaria para jantar. Estava pensando em seriamente passar no drive-thru do Mc Donald's e socar aquele triplo na boca dela.

– Ótimo. – resmungou. – O que mais poderia me acontecer? – bateu sua cabeça contra a madeira da bancada da cozinha.

– Que merda é essa Sasuke?! – ouviu a porta ser aberta brutalmente e por ela passar um tornado do diabo chamado: Ino.

– Eu tinha que perguntar, não tinha? – choramingou olhando para cima em uma conversa particular com Deus, suspirou. – O que você quer Ino?

– O que eu quero? – perguntou cética. – O que eu quero?!

– Pode parar de repetir e falar logo o que você quer. – zombou Naruto. Ele não era conhecido por ser inteligente..

– Cala a boca Naruto. – grunhiu Ino. – O que eu quero é saber o que essa vadia estava fazendo na sua cama! – o moreno só havia percebido a loira que Ino arrastava.

– Eu dormi com ela. Hey, você. – cumprimentou não lembrando o nome da outra loira. – O que você fazia no meu apartamento?

– Eu sou sua namorada! Eu fui fazer uma surpresa e olha só pra isso, quem ganha a surpresa na verdade é eu!– Não se dignou a corrigi-la, já perdera a fé depois de muitas tentativas.

– Cuidado para não arranhar o teto com a galhada! – Gaara riu batendo na mão de Naruto enquanto Ino entrava no apartamento.

– Ino, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que não tem nada entre a gente! – massageava suas têmporas. Realmente, tinha como piorar? – Foi uma noite, nem tão boa assim, supera e viva sua vida. – O que ele precisava fazer pra que ela entendesse? Um gigante letreiro luminoso na avenida pela qual ela passava todos os dias para ir ao trabalho? Dar uma bela e quente xícara de vá se ferrar? Um soco? O que não demoraria a acontecer se ela continuasse com aquela palhaçada.

Sasuke perdia sua tênue linha de paciência quando o telefone de Naruto começou a tocar, desfocando a atenção de todos por um momento.

– Por favor, façam silencio. – resmungou pegando o telefone.

– Isso não está acabado Sasuke, você está nervoso e não sabe o que fala. – Ino deixou no ar enquanto saia do apartamento arrastando junto a outra loira. Suspirou cansado. Como ele conseguiria um letreiro?

– Sakura? – ouviu Naruto chamar o nome de sua irmã e olhou para ele. – Quando... Ah! Sim, claro eu vou estar lá! Com certeza! – sorriu dando risada. – Eu também te amo viu. – o tom irônico era palpável. O loiro suspirou olhando para o Sasuke. – Está bem também. – resmungou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando em volta e todos estavam olhando para tudo menos para ele, franziu o cenho olhando para Naruto novamente.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou assim que o loiro desligou o telefone e colocou novamente no bolso.

– NOSSA! – ouviram Neji dizer bem alto olhando para um relógio inexistente em seu pulso. – Olhem só que horas já são! – bufou teatralmente fazendo cara de pena. E a trupe o seguiu jogando desculpas para cima dos dois.

– Frouxos. – Naruto resmungou. Aparentemente todos sabiam da volta da irmã de Naruto ao seu país de origem. Isso tudo porque há muito, muito tempo Naruto sabia da paixonite que sua irmã tinha por seu melhor amigo, e conhecendo-o tão bem quanto conhecia não queria que o pobre e inocente coração de Sakura se quebrasse com uma das milhares canalhices de Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_– Eu não acredito que eu passei! – disse empolgada. – Não acredito! Ai. Meu. Deus. Posso pirar agora?! – gritou histérica. Naruto bufou e lhe deu um tapa na nuca._

_– Cala a boca pin. – ajeitou a gravata de seu smoking olhando-se no espelho comprido que havia na parede ao lado da porta, deixando seu visual descontraído/arrumado completo. Charmoso de certa forma. Sakura pegou seu vestido e foi para trás da tela sorridente. Havia passado na faculdade de arquitetura e design em uma cidadezinha na Itália. Mal podia acreditar que algo daquele nível poderia acontecer com ela._

_– Porque a gritaria? – perguntou Sasuke adentrando no quarto da garota - e como de costume - sem bater._

_– Qual é o problema de vocês dois?– resmungou detrás da tela que não a deixava vê-los e vice e versa. – Estou trocando de roupa, droga. Não sabem bater? Nem no meu dia de princesa posso ter privacidade. – disse tentando colocar o espartilho de seu vestido. Respirou fundo prendendo sua respiração para apertar os fios que ficavam na frente._

_– O que você deu pra sua irmã beber, cara? – perguntou Sasuke dando uma risadinha seca ouvindo o rosnar de Sakura atrás da tela negra. – Vocês que me chamaram aqui seus idiotas. – ouviu as molas de sua cama ranger e imaginou que o moreno tivesse deitado em sua cama. Claro! Sinta-se em casa Sasuke! Ninguém aqui está te impedindo!, pensou Sakura revirando os olhos e soltando o ar com exasperação._

_Hoje era suposto ser o baile de formatura, o final de todo o ano escolar e o encerramento de toda uma vida acadêmica como criança e adolescente e Sakura havia dado duro durante seis meses arranjando o buffet, o tema, a banda/DJ e a decoração. Só Deus sabe o quanto correra atrás de uma banda ou um DJ sequer. Hoje era seu único dia de folga onde finalmente Sai voltou da sua pequena viagem e está dando uma olhada enquanto os últimos detalhes estavam sendo feitos na quadra da escola, portanto ela poderia finalmente se arrumar em paz. Suspirou. Hoje_tem_que ser perfeito._

_Sorriu para o seu vestido negro que tampava seus sapatos. Ele tinha uma espécie de espartilho tomara que caia delineando sua cintura e bustos, ele era verde escuro e com uma renda preta por cima. Estava com uma sandália de salto de tiras que se enrolavam em torno da panturrilha._

_A maquiagem e o cabelo já estavam feitos. Agora era a hora de brilhar!, pensou._

_Ouviu a campainha tocar._

_– Eu atendo. – disse um Naruto eufórico já correndo pelas escadas. Algo lhe dizia que Cat havia chegado. Saiu de trás da tela que tinha em seu quarto olhando para o seu vestido tentando achar algum defeito, assim que olhou para cima viu Sasuke lhe olhar estarrecido._

_– Uau. – murmurou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. Sorriu timidamente e deu uma voltinha para que ele pudesse ver todo o vestido. O corpete verde escuro tomara-que-caia moldava seu tronco até a cintura lhe dando o volume certo nos quadris e então ele se abria como no vestido de Cinderela, só que ao invés de azul seu vestido era verde escuro com uma camada fina transparente de preto por cima e ia até o chão escondendo seus pés que calçavam salto alto preto com tiras que entrelaçavam em suas panturrilhas._

_– E ai, o que achou? – perguntou fazendo uma leve reverencia para depois rir de sua própria idiotice um pouco tímida. Havia quase chorado quando a ideia pelo tema lhe veio a mente depois de muita tortura mental e muito pensar; Seria jardim secreto onde todos estariam com uma mascara de suas escolhas e vestidos formalmente._

_– Nossa pela primeira vez na vida você se parece com um ser humano normal! – disse aplaudindo; revirando os olhos Sakura lhe mostrou a língua. Sorriu irônico enquanto se levantava olhando o cabelo ruivo claro arrumado em um penteado sensual. O cabelo estava todo arrumado de um lado caindo sobre o ombro de Sakura em cachos grossos e pesados. Ele era alto e com músculos longos uma tatuagem no ombro, brincos nas orelhas, um típico 'bad boy'. Com seus saltos seu queixo batia nos ombros de Sasuke, contudo, ainda teria que inclinar a cabeça para cima se quisesse olhá-lo nos olhos._

_– Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, idiota. – resmungou olhando seu smoking bem arrumado, seus cabelos negros desgrenhados tocando seus ombros e – Jesus, Maria e José - que cheiro era aquele? Um perfume maravilhoso entrou em seu sistema a fazendo se arrepiar. Só Deus sabia de seu fraco por fragrâncias como aquela ainda mais vinda de Sasuke._

_– Vocês vão descer ou o que? – Naruto gritou lá de baixo com a voz levemente trêmula mostrando sua inquietação. Sakura riu do irmão imaginando que teria alguém ficando nervoso por estar sozinho com a Cat._

_– O que você acha? – perguntou para Sasuke sorrindo. – Devemos descer e acabar com a diversão, ou deixa-lo sofrer um pouco até o carro chegar?_

_– Nah, vamos deixa-lo sofrer um pouco. Não custa nada. – sorriu mostrando todos os dentes brancos e bem alinhados em um sorriso perfeito. Sakura foi até sua penteadeira e passou perfume enquanto colocava seus brincos de caveiras pegou sua máscara. – Se você não colocasse nada com caveira não seria você. – o ouviu murmurar. Virou-se sorrindo de canto para o moreno._

_– Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – disse em voz baixa ainda em transe olhando para o pescoço de Sasuke. Aproximou-se dele arrumando sua gravata borboleta, Sasuke colocou suas mãos na cintura da ruiva enquanto ela ajeitava-o. – Pronto. – murmurou inspirando aquele perfume divino, limpando a sujeira inexistente de seus ombros deixou suas mãos ali naqueles largos ombros. – Agora você parece gente. – disse serenamente sorrindo-lhe. Olhando para o pescoço lindo e branquinho de Sasuke notou uma sensual pintinha quase que em seu pomo de Adão. Suspirou tentando tirar pensamentos imbecis da sua cabeça e se afastou._

_Bem,_tentou _se afastar, contudo Sasuke continuava a lhe encarar e suas mãos estavam fechadas como barras de ferro em sua cintura. Seu olhar era um misto de tudo e nada, estava calmo apenas olhando-a sem dizer nada. Praguejou mentalmente por ele estar tão dono de si enquanto ela estava sofrendo para fazer uma cara de paisagem, como quem não estava tendo um erupção interna por causa daquele Sr. Olhar Penetrante._

_– Acho que já devemos descer. – sentiu sua voz raspar em sua garganta em uma voz levemente rouca, mas a única coisa que realmente prestou atenção foi o rosto másculo se aproximando de seu próprio. – Er.. Sasuke? – chamou-o engolindo em seco pegando-se presa naqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores. – O Naruto pode.._

_– Você realmente não sabe quando calar a boca, não é? – resmungou baixinho com um sorriso de canto. Seu hálito quente deslizava para fora de seus lábios e tocavam a pele sensível do rosto alvo de Sakura que estremeceu dentro de seus braços. Olhou para seus lábios tão perto dos seus e seu peito oscilou quando o viu parar. Ali assim, quase tocando seus lábios em uma provocação aberta. Ele a estava testando?_

_Com um apenas um inclinar de sua cabeça e ela estaria realizando seu sonho, finalmente beijando o único cara que lhe atraiu durante toda sua vida (tirando George Clooney claro, ele é a exceção na vida de todo mundo). Porém Sakura ficou sem reação por tempo suficiente para que a buzina da limusine lhe tirasse de seu transe, dizendo que o carro que os levaria para o baile havia chegado._

_– Venham logo, idiotas. – ouviu o resmungo de Naruto na porta de seu quarto e quando olhou para a porta apenas viu as costas do loiro virando-se para o corredor. Sasuke sorriu para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido, não que tivesse, mas mesmo assim aquilo era... Bem, era algo! Não era?_

_– Ué, 'tá fazendo o que aqui em cima? Achei que fosse ficar se agarrando com a Cat. – fingiu estar se atracando com o ar imitando som de beijos e abraçou-se desarrumando seus próprios cabelos rebeldes obviamente zoando Naruto que ficou roxo._

_– Cala a boca idiota! – gritou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, lhe dando um soco no braço ouviu a risada de Sasuke ecoar por toda a casa. – Ela pode te ouvir! – Sakura ouviu os resmungos e risadinhas descerem as escadas, olhou-se no espelho e estava com os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante. Boa Sakura! Bela hora para ser a virgem imaculada e nerd!, pensou dirigindo-se à porta. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite seria uma longa, longa noite._

_Flash Back Off_

Sasuke com o passar dos anos foi crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais notável e com isso chovia mulheres de todos os tipos a seus pés. E Sasuke como qualquer outro homem mal conseguia prender as calças no lugar com aquela fila imensa de mulheres que achavam que poderiam domá-lo. E exatamente por isso e entre outras coisas Naruto não queria contar da vinda de sua irmã para Sasuke, até que fosse inevitável.

Naruto bagunçou os cabelos loiros bufando em exaspero. Como contaria à Sasuke que Sakura estava voltando? E porque ele deveria fazer tanta questão em contar alguma coisa? Não é como se Sasuke ligasse, certo?

Não, não era caso de apenas Sasuke ligar ou não. Ele precisava conversar com Sasuke e colocar limites. Limites eram sempre bem vindos e nesses tipos de ocasiões eram mais do que necessárias.

_–_ Sakura está voltando. – disse sério analisando toda e qualquer mudança na expressão de Sasuke.

– Hm... - O moreno esticou suas costas deixando sua coluna ereta devolvendo o olhar minucioso de Naruto. – Porque não me contou antes? Poderia te ajudar aqui em casa e arrumar algum espaço para que ela pudesse ficar aqui até arranjar um lugar para morar. – tentou demonstrar que não a trataria mal caso aquele fosse o problema de Naruto. O loiro descruzou os braços e começou a andar pela sala em frente a Sasuke.

– Porque eu sei como você é.

– Como eu sou? – repetiu o moreno arqueando uma sobrancelha ofendido. – Como eu sou o que? Um ótimo amigo que te ajuda em tudo o que você precisa? – perguntou retoricamente levantando-se também da bancada e ficando de frente para o loiro. – Ou que quase entrou em coma alcoólico contigo quando Hanna terminou o namoro? Ou como eu fui naquela briga em que você se meteu com caras da barra pesada e quase morri? Hã? É a isso a que se refere?

– Não é isso o que eu quis dizer. – exasperou Naruto.

– Então é melhor me explicar direito antes que eu arranque seus dentes fora. – rosnou entre dentes. Naruto parou por um momento olhando para o rosto do amigo e bufou novamente.

– Cara, você mal consegue manter o zíper da sua calça fechado. Não quero um otário como você dando em cima da minha irmã. – murmurou a ultima parte arqueando as sobrancelhas em provocação. Sasuke trancou sua mandíbula olhando o loiro imbecil a que chamava de melhor amigo com os olhos semicerrados, em uma respirada se jogou em cima do loiro lhe dando um soco no maxilar. Os dois rolaram no chão trocando ofensas e golpes.

– Seu bosta, tá achando que é o que? – grunhiu Sasuke. – Se eu quisesse chegar perto da sua irmã eu seria o melhor namorado do mundo seu filho da puta. Eu sou um maldito bom partido!

– HÁ! Você mal limpa a bunda sozinho seu bastardo! O que você faria? Mandaria a mamãe pra pedir a Sakura em namoro? Hã? – disse se debatendo para sair da chave de braço que o moreno lhe aplicava. Sasuke começou a dar cascudos na cabeça loira.

– Quem é o filhinho da mamãe agora, seu filho da puta? – caçoou com os dentes vermelhos de sangue. Soltou uma risada rouca em deleite.

– Vo...cê... – disse Naruto já sem ar. Ele fechou sua mão como ferro dando um golpe baixo em Saco... Quero dizer, Sasuke.

– Filho de uma rapariga rampeira! – ofegou Sasuke se contorcendo no chão roxo pela dor excruciante. Naruto o empurrou para o lado tirando o peso de Sasuke sobre si tentando recuperar seu fôlego, bem como Sasuke tentava buscar um pouco de ar para si. Ficaram no silencio por um tempo encarando o teto e pensando sobre toda a situação.

– O que eu estou querendo dizer é...- comentou Naruto quando ambos estavam com as respirações uniformes ainda deitados no chão de madeira. – É que eu não quero ter que escolher de qual lado estar quando a situação ficar feia. Aliás, não quero nem que tenha situação alguma. Vocês são como irmãos pra mim, nós crescemos os três juntos e seria muito estranho, para não dizer nojento como o inferno, encontrar vocês transando em algum lugar, para não dizer um dor no saco daquelas.

– É agora que você vira, diz que é gay e que não conseguiria me ver com outra pessoa? – perguntou irônico ainda tentando se livrar da dor em seu pênis com a mão.

– Vai se ferrar Sasuke. Só não tente nada com a minha irmã. – resmungou.

– Eu não vou para cima de irmã de amigo meu. Já falei.

– Ah, não? – riu sarcasticamente. – Deveríamos voltar no assunto _Hinata_? – perguntou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha e pendendo sua cabeça para o lado para ver o moreno.

– Hey! A Hinata não é irmã do Neji. – se defendeu. – Prima a gente pode comer. – sorriu malicioso.

– Seu bastardo! – gritou Naruto lhe dando um soco no braço. – Você não tem limites mesmo. – franziu o cenho.

– Hey, eu entendi o que você quis dizer e fica tranquilo que eu não vou dar em cima da sua queria irmãzinha.

– Sasuke... – falou em um tom repreensor. – Você sabe que a minha irmã sempre teve uma admiração por você.

– Admiração? – enrugou o nariz. – Eu tenho que me sentir culpado por ser gostoso? Supera essa merda Naruto. – riu quando viu Naruto ficar vermelho de raiva.

– Você realmente está com vontade de apanhar hoje, não é?

– Quem estava quase roxo até agora? Quer mesmo cair no braço com um dos melhores policiais da FBI? – perguntou sorrindo de canto.

– E pensar que eu ainda sou seu amigo. – resmungou o loiro. – Prometa que você não fara nada com a minha irmã. – o moreno suspirou dizendo o quão aquilo era estúpido. – Prometa Sasuke!

– Tá, tá! Eu prometo. Pronto, esta feliz agora? – resmungou olhando para o relógio da cozinha fechando os olhos com força.

– Você não tinha um encontro pra ir hoje? – perguntou casualmente.

– Sim, uma hora atrás. – disse se levantando.

– Sinto muito por te fazer perder uma transa fácil. – disse lhe dando tapinhas nos ombros.

– Sente muito um cacete, esta me devendo uma. – resmungou sorrindo de canto. Naruto bufou resmungando um "Caso perdido" e indo para seu próprio quarto.

Sasuke se apoiou na bancada e olhou para o relógio novamente. Naruto nem se quer se deu conta de que aquele relógio havia sido um presente da ruiva vindo da Itália. Sorriu de canto vendo o formato de caveira do relógio, era mesmo a cara _dela_. Pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e se jogou no sofá olhando a um seriado qualquer que passava ali.

Via a tela da tevê, mas não enxergava coisa alguma. Na verdade sua cabeça estava a milhas dali, Naruto havia lhe despertado certa curiosidade.

Como _ela_ deveria estar?

**Sakura POV's**

Era simplesmente maravilhoso, não era? Era esplendoroso o tamanho de minha _enorme_ sorte! Uma obra divina, se me perguntassem. O sol flamejante que a pouco brilhava no céu limpo de quaisquer nuvens desaparecera dando lugar a nuvens cinzentas e chuvosas.

Tentei me cobrir embaixo dos papéis inúteis do jornal que há pouco estava lendo na praça de alimentação do aeroporto. Abanei minha mão livre tentando chamar atenção de algum taxista que passava por ali o mais rápido o possível para que minhas malas pudessem ser salvas de um inundamento.

Onde diabo estava Naruto afinal de contas?

Meu primeiro dia de volta a Nova York e aquele imbecil havia me esquecido desse jeito? Na chuva e desamparada? E para melhorar a situação, desnorteada! Não sabia nem mesmo para onde ir depois de pegar o primeiro táxi que parasse – se algum se quer parasse, isto é - o imbecil do meu irmão não poderia ter me dado seu endereço para que eu mesma fosse até ele? Mas é claro que não! Ele fazia _questão_ de vir me buscar e desaparecia!

– Táxi! – chamei mais alto com o meu sobretudo bege se abrindo e deixando o cinto suspenso dos lados de meu corpo. Agradeci aos céus quando um táxi finalmente parou, joguei minhas duas malas no banco de trás do táxi.

Não estava com paciência para esperar pelo taxista abrir o porta-malas. Joguei-me no espaço mínimo que sobrara ao lado das malas. Suspirei profundamente tentando aquecer meu corpo e pensar para onde eu iria.

– Você sabe se o The Beekman Pub ainda está aberto? – estava me perguntando aquilo desde que saíra de Nova York, não queria que o simples Pub irlandês se fechasse.

Era aconchegante e por muitas vezes me diverti com os Irlandeses que iam até o bar para matar as saudades de sua terra ou pelo menos de suas bebidas. O sotaque e os galanteios que usavam eram hilariantes.

Sorri de canto com a lembrança do chapéu verde que por anos eu havia deixado pregado na parede do meu quarto na universidade para matar as minhas saudades de casa, havia ganhado de um dos "amigos" irlandês com quem eu saia para beber. O táxi parou em frente ao Pub um tempo depois, tirei minhas malas rapidamente do táxi e então paguei pela corrida oferecendo um sorriso doce e um simples "Obrigada" que obviamente o taxista nem ao menos esperou para ouvir. Eu realmente sentia falta da correria e a falta de interesse de ser educado.

Chacoalhei-me ali fora tentando tirar o excesso de água para então entrar arrastando comigo a mala grande e uma de mão. Sentei em um dos banquinhos altos do bar e tirou um espelho compacto da pequena bolsa de mão que eu carregava.

– Um cosmo, por favor! – pedi sorrindo ao barman que estava aparentemente relaxado, o lugar não estava cheio, apenas algumas pessoas espalhadas pelas mesas e algumas ao meu lado nos banquinhos. Abri o espelho para olhar meu cabelo e meu rosto. Dei uma leve mexida na franja reta jogada para o lado em minha testa, esfreguei meus lábios espalhando melhor o que sobrevivera do batom que passara antes de sair do avião e então dei uma olhada em meus dentes. Tudo okay.

Olhei para a porta vendo a chuva cair torrencialmente. Ótimo, nem mesmo poderia procurar meu irmão idiota. Claro, como se eu fosse sair por ai perguntando onde um loiro com desvio mental mora certo? Tsk, minha paciência não estava das melhores hoje, e ele não estava ajudando.

– Acho que você não vai embora tão cedo. – disse o garçom empurrando uma taça na minha direção.

– Pois é! – lhe dei um sorriso de lado aceitando a bebida.

– É nova aqui? – perguntou enquanto passava um pano no balcão olhando-me curioso.

– Tecnicamente sim, passei seis anos fora pra fazer faculdade na Itália. Acho que muita coisa mudou. – sorri amigavelmente. Foram seis longos anos muito bem aproveitados para falar bem a verdade.

– Não muito, alguns Pubs fecharam e outros se abriram, novos restaurantes e empresas de roupas e essas coisas que sempre tivemos em abundância. – piscou seu olho esverdeado me oferendo um sorriso enquanto limpava o balcão.

– É o de sempre. – sorri de volta. – Fiquei feliz pelo Beekman não ter fechado, seria uma pena se tivesse. Passei uns bocados por aqui alguns anos atrás e-.. – meu celular vibrante em meu bolso me distraiu no meio da minha frase. – um minuto. – disse sorrindo e atendi. – Sakura falando.

– Sakura? Onde você está? Estou aqui no aeroporto e não estou te achando! – ouvi a voz alta de Naruto no telefone sendo quase que estrangulada pelas vozes e barulhos do aeroporto.

– Tive que sair daí seu idiota! Estava chovendo como o inferno. – disse irritada. – Onde _você_estava?

– Houve um imprevisto, eu sinto muito. – revirei os olhos. Há sempre um imprevisto aparentemente.

– Estou no Beekman. Não sei onde fica sua casa, passe aqui!

– Ok! Estarei ai em cinco.

– Ok. – desliguei o celular e por nenhuma razão continuei fitando sua tela por um momento imaginando como _ele_ deveria estar.

– Hey! Eu já pedi desculpas! – a voz de Naruto era abafada pelo vidro no carro – na onde ele batia sua mão – e pela chuva torrencial que caia lá fora. Entrei no carro assim que Naruto havia saído do mesmo com seus braços abertos para me receber. Em um movimento totalmente imaturo joguei minhas coisas lá dentro e tranquei-o para fora. E aqui estávamos, com uma chuva dos infernos lá fora, eu de braços cruzados e uma expressão emburrada e ele implorando para entrar. Doce vingança.

– Você me esqueceu no aeroporto! – gritei para ele aproximando meu rosto do vidro para que ele me ouvisse bem. – Meu primeiro dia de volta e é assim que você me recebe? Com uma linda esquecida na chuva sem nem ao menos avisar? Começo a pensar que você nem mesmo me quer aqui!

– Sakura, você sabe que não é verdade! – resmungou batendo a mão no vidro com uma expressão de pobre coitado digna de um Oscar. – Qual é! Abre logo essa porta! Estou congelando aqui fora! – encarei-o por alguns instantes antes de destravar a porta. Sem pensar duas vezes ele deslizou rapidamente para o banco do motorista. – Eu sinto sua falta, mas parece que em cinco segundos passa! – rosnou entre dentes balançando a cabeça espirrando água em mim. – Estou ensopado!

– Eu lhe digo o mesmo! – bufei e cruzei os braços. – Você sabe que já é difícil pra eu voltar pra cá e ainda sim me deixou sozinha no aeroporto! Nem mesmo pra me dar seu endereço! Você fez questão de vir me buscar e você simplesmente sumiu! – liberei o sermão. Apesar de não aparentar eu estava tremendamente chateada. Quase três anos que não o vejo e ele me trata como um mau hábito!

– Eu realmente não queria ter te deixado plantada no aeroporto, mas teve um imprevisto que eu não podia faltar! Apenas me esqueci de te ligar. – _apenas_isso, ele diz. Encarou-me por alguns momentos com um semblante abatido e então me puxou para seus braços molhados. – Você sabe que eu te amo e não há nada no mundo que me deixa mais feliz do que saber que você está de volta ao seu lar, comigo. Você é minha família! – sorriu de orelha a orelha me fazendo sorrir também. – Agora vamos te apresentar seu novo lar... POR ALGUNS DIAS! – emendou na frase. Revirei os olhos, ele poderia ser mais óbvio?

– Você realmente não presta. – murmurei empurrando seu peito, ele riu e resmungou "Quem diria que _eu_ ouviria isso".

O carro ia pelas ruas de Nova York, lento, mas mesmo assim indo.

– Porque você tem um carro? – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Você mal precisa de carro pra se locomover aqui.

– Ah, esse carro é meio que uma alternativa. – deu com os ombros olhando pra mim de soslaio e soltando um sorriso. – Todos nós o usamos, ele é nosso mascote. – acionou o sinal para a direita virando na Rua 34 do Clinton.

– Nós? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, a trupe toda, você irá conhecê-los em breve. – sorriu me olhando de soslaio. – Eles podem ser uns idiotas, mas são bons amigos que vivem lá em casa. Então muito provavelmente quando você chegar eles estarão lá bebendo e discutindo alguma coisa imbecil.

– Ai meu Deus! – peguei minha bolsa e tirei minhas maquiagens colocando em cima do painel do carro começando a me arrumar. – Você nem me diz que eu ia conhecer seus amigos hoje! – resmunguei pegando meu secador e ligando-o no isqueiro do carro.

– Inventaram secador pra ligar no carro? – murmurou olhando para minhas coisas como se eu fosse louca.

– Tiveram que inventar! – resmunguei quase histérica. Ótimo! A primeira impressão que teriam de mim é "Olha, o Naruto acolheu uma mendiga!", maravilha!

Assim que o carro parou em frente a diversos apês com a fachada repleta de Bay Windows, sorri. Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos no Chelsea.

– Quem diria. - murmurei voltando a olhar para o prédio de tijolinhos vermelhos. – Você realmente mora aqui! – ele sorriu também contemplando o pequeno prédio residencial que outrora fora do padrinho de Naruto, Jiraya.

– Eu disse que iria! – sorriu orgulhoso.

Subimos a escada de entrada e ele abriu a porta para mim com as malas nas mãos. Cumprimentou o porteiro e subiu os poucos lances de escada que tinha parando no apartamento 3B.

– Vamos lá, abre a porta. – sorriu pra mim e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, melhor não contrariar, né? Estávamos em um relacionamento tão bom que achei melhor deixar minha mania de mandar todo mundo à merda de lado. Suspirei cansada abrindo a porta do 3B.

– BEM-VINDA! – os diferentes tons de vozes preencheram meus sentidos olhando para a cara de cada um realmente pega surpresa. Olhei para a faixa pendurada no meio da sala com a escrita "Bem-vinda", alguns balões, uma mesa com bebidas e comidas no meio da sala com o sofá de quatro lugares de um lado e a TV de plasma no outro a poltrona ficava de frente para a mesinha, a minha frente.

Senti meus olhos marejarem e virei para trás pulando em meu irmão.

– Seu idiota! – lhe dei um soco e então o abracei.

– O idiota mais legal do mundo, pode falar. – disse passando um braço sobre meus ombros assim que nos separamos. – Bom, vamos apresentar os soldados. – resmungou sorridente. – Aquele com cabelo de mulher é o Neji, você o conheceu na Itália. Aquele imbecil você já conhece.

– Oi Lee. – sorri acenando ele murmurou um "Bem vinda de volta pink", uau! Os anos haviam lhe feito muito bem! De cabeça de tigela magrelo ele havia ido para super moreno sexy! E que voz é aquela?

– Aquele outro idiota é o Gaara, ele é meu sócio na boate. – sorri amigavelmente. – Aquele é o Shikamaru, mas o chamamos de soninho.

– E ai. – disse molenga com a voz rouca de sono. Acho que entendi o porquê do apelido...

– Aquele é o Sai, se lembra dele? – disse apontando para o ultimo da fila. Ele era extremamente branco e tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ah sim, o esquisitão que deixou _tudo_ para eu preparar no baile da escola. Ainda guardo ressentimentos. – Ele é meio esquisito, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. – murmurou pra mim. Passei os olhos por todos eles e não _o_ vi. Suspirei. Bem, talvez eles nem fossem tão amigos assim.

– Cheguei a tempo! Fiquem quietinhos que eu acabei de receber uma mensagem do viado do Naruto e ele disse que tá chegando com a Sakura. – ouvindo aquela voz a minhas costas virei-me para olhá-lo assim como todos olharam. Ele estava sendo praticamente soterrado por sacolas marrons de vou supor que sejam comidas e bebidas, equilibrando-as em seus braços para fechar a porta com o calcanhar. Dei uma tossida e aquilo pareceu chamar sua atenção, olhou com seus olhos negros e curiosos para nós.

– _Que_ viado te mandou mensagem? – ouvi Naruto rosnar ao meu lado. Sasuke sorriu para ele zombeteiro.

– E ai Sakura, tudo bem? – perguntou amigavelmente focando seus olhos em meu rosto.

– Tudo. – pigarreei. – Tudo sim e com você? – sorri de volta.

– Estou bem também, desculpa não ter chegado na hora certa é que um babaca, - olhou para Naruto, entendi o recado. – Me mandou comprar mais vinho e queijo. – cerrei os olhos na direção de Naruto que praticamente chorava de rir. Neji, no entanto, ao menos _tentava_ disfarçar.

– Você contou pra eles seu imbecil?– rosnei para Naruto. – Você disse que não iria contar!

– AH! Qual é! Eu só pedi para que ele comprasse vinho e queijo, oras. Já que você está tão acostumada com essas festas "animadas" da sua fraternidade. – ironizou.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer, estávamos na época da colheita da Uva! Eu não tive culpa! – cruzei os braços e lancei um olhar venenoso para Neji que já não se importava em segurar sua risada. – E você está rindo do que? Bem que aproveitou também! – Neji diminuiu o riso em um simples entortar de lábios e deu com os ombros. – Enfim, obrigada meninos não precisavam fazer algo pra me receberem, mas fico feliz que fizeram. – Sorri amigável um pouco tímida por todos aqueles olhares em cima de mim. Olhei novamente para o ruivo e o moreno, o tal de soninho, que eu não conhecia sorrindo. – É um prazer conhecer todos vocês finalmente. – recebi um "igualmente" de volta.

– Bom vamos começar a "festa". – disse Naruto. – Mas lembrem-se que ainda é quinta-feira, não quero ninguém chamando o Raul no meu tapete da sala! – ouvi os protestos achando graça.

– Naruto onde posso deixar minhas coisas?

– No meu quarto, venha, eu te mostro. – pegou minhas malas subindo os dois degraus para o patamar onde havia uma mesa de escritório com uma luminária embaixo das janelas que davam para as escadas de incêndio. Havia duas portas de frente para a outra e ele seguiu para a do lado esquerdo.

O quarto não era enorme, mas muito aconchegante, sua cama de casal ficava no centro encostada a parede de frente para a porta. Seu guarda roupas no lado esquerdo da cama, a janela que dava para a escada de saída de emergência ficava do lado direito. Havia uma mesa na parede ao lado da porta cheia de seus objetos, e uma estante suspensa com seus bonecos de coleção e fotos da família.

Naruto deixou minhas malas em cima da cama.

– Você pode ficar aqui enquanto não conseguir um apartamento. O quarto da frente é o do Sasuke, mas não comenta com nenhuma menina que vier aqui que ele mora comigo, por favor. Depois da sala a cozinha fica à direita e o banheiro fica à esquerda da sala num corredorzinho é a porta do meio e a segunda porta é meio que uma dispensa para bugigangas. E se precisar de mais espaço para colocar coisas maiores do tipo, móveis quadros e afins que não couberem no apê há um porão lá embaixo que todos no prédio usam.

– Tudo bem – ele acenou e disse que me daria um tempo pra ajeitar minhas coisas na parte que havia separado do guarda-roupas para mim. – Naruto? – chamei vendo-o virar para mim.

– Sim? - sorri e lhe dei um abraço.

– Você realmente é o melhor irmão do mundo. – ele sorriu para mim e acenou saindo do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Suspirei. Hora de tirar essa roupa molhada.

Assim que saí do quarto devidamente vestida, encontrei-os espalhados pela sala. A sala era ampla, tudo muito bem organizado. Na parede que dava para o pequeno corredor do banheiro e dispensa havia um pequeno criado com um quadro pregado na parede, Soninho e Sai conversavam animadamente com copos nas mãos.

Passei por Naruto e Neji que assistiam a tevê jogados no sofá, fui até Gaara que estava no balcão da cozinha colocando as bebidas com Lee mexendo na geladeira a procura de algo.

– Você que esta cuidando das bebidas? – sorri amigavelmente apoiando os braços no balcão/janela da cozinha sentando na banqueta de três pernas feita de madeixa clara para combinar com o acabamento do balcão/janela.

– Sim. – sorriu de volta enchendo um copinho com uma dose de José Cuervo. – Quer um? – perguntou empurrando um copinho pequeno de plástico em minha direção. – Pura ou com limão e sal?

– Pura. – peguei um e ele outro.

– À sua volta! – batemos um no outro e então deslizei a bebida pela minha garganta. Vi Sasuke saindo de seu quarto e sorri para Gaara.

– Obrigada pela bebida! – o ruivo apenas piscou seu olho para mim jogando a cabeça para trás e forrando sua boca com um novo shot.

Fui em direção a Sasuke que sorriu para mim enquanto me aproximava. Deu-me um abraço rápido de boas vindas.

– Se sentindo em casa? – acenou para um poltrona me oferendo o lugar e então sentou no braço do sofá de quatro lugares de frente pra mim.

– Com certeza. Não conheço muito bem, mas eles parecem boa gente. – refleti seu sorriso. Sasuke estendeu a mão para o alto e uma latinha de cerveja caiu dentro delas. Piscou um de seus olhos sorrindo para Lee.

– É, eles tem essa alma acolhedora mesmo. – sorriu de canto. – Você fez arquitetura né? – abriu a cerveja e tomou um gole.

– Sim, fiz na UFI (N/J: Universidade Federal da Itália #criativa pra caramba o/). – respondi pegando um punhado dos doritos que havia em uma tigela de vidro na mesa de centro da sala.

– E como foi lá? Altas festas, beerbongs, body-shots? – olhei para ele e lá estava o sorriso sacana me zoando. Jogou um salgadinho para dentro de sua boca o mastigando relaxado.

– Ele realmente contou, não é? – resmunguei enfiando o salgadinho com tudo na boca.

– Uma coisa ou outra. – deu com os ombros.

– Não foi exatamente o que ele falou, não era tão tedioso. É só que ele deu má sorte de ir na época de uma festa bem chata. – ergui os ombros me defendendo.

– Uhum, ok. – ergueu as mãos segurando o riso. – Os italianos então sabem fazer uma festa de arromba? Isso sim é surpreendente. – dei um tapa em seu joelho.

– Hey! Não zombe dos Italianos! Eles são muito receptivos e sabem sim fazer uma festa maravilhosa! – o encarei com os olhos cerrados. – Espere até conhecer Giovanna, você não vai nem mesmo conseguir nos acompanhar com os olhos. – balancei minhas sobrancelhas o fazendo rir.

– Veremos. – seus olhos assumiram aquele ar de "O jogo está quente".

– E você? Conseguiu ser professor de Educação Física? – olhei para trás e Gaara piscou para mim da cozinha. Movi minha boca silenciosamente pedindo por um copo de vinho.

– Não, desisti de ser professor de educação física assim que meu irmão voltou para a cidade. Entrei para a polícia de Nova York. – sorriu orgulhoso ante minha surpresa.

– Uau! Tipo FBI? – perguntei tentando fechar minha boca.

– Tipo não, eu sou da FBI.

– Nossa! Isso sim é novidade, fico até triste em contar que a única coisa emocionante que fiz foi na conferencia de uma empresa no Japão, quando eu estava prestes a me formar eu tive o prazer de trabalhar para uma excelente companhia de tecnologia, pra isso eu tive que desenhar a sede deles no Brasil então tive de ir pra lá para apresentar o projeto e ver se eles aprovavam. Bem, eles amaram e decidiram fazer um jantar para celebrarem o sucesso de mais um trabalho e tudo mais.

– O que você fez? – perguntou inclinando seu corpo para o meu realmente interessado.

– Bom, no jantar eu teria que dizer algumas palavras que levantassem a autoestima deles para deixa-los mais confiantes sobre todo o projeto e tal. No começo eu mal conseguia dizer as palavras sem gaguejar, porém mais tarde começou a ficar melhor e perfeito, e quanto mais eu falava mais eu me empolgava dizendo palavras tão belas e otimistas que eles amaram tanto que quando eu terminei todos aplaudiram de pé...

– E isso não é bom? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Fiz uma careta envergonhada.

– Bem, estavam todos comemorando minhas palavras e o projeto que na hora que eu ergui meu copo e disse "Tin-tin" o silencio foi total. Todo mundo tinha ouvido o que eu disse e pararam para me encarar com aquelas expressões incrédulas.

– Ué por quê? – franziu o cenho.

– A Giovanna, que tinha ido comigo para me dar apoio, quase morrendo de tanto rir sussurrou no meu ouvido que "Tin-tin" lá é, bom não tem jeito bonito de se falar isso, significa pinto pequeno. – Ouvi a risada instantânea de Sasuke. – Pois é, dá-le Sakura! – revirei os olhos bebericando o vinho tinto.

– Isso é muito melhor do que trabalhar pro FBI! Você definitivamente marcou a vida daqueles japas. – em determinado momento eu já não sabia mais o porquê _eu_estava dando risada. Só sei que a risada escandalosa de Sasuke era _muito_ engraçada me relaxando. Era como se os anos nem ao menos tivessem se passado e fossemos amigos de novo. Ele segurou minha mão olhando fundo nos meus olhos. – Onde você estava esse tempo todo? – e então riu novamente, sorri de canto divertida.

Conversávamos de viagens que havíamos feito, coisas que ocorreram ao longo dos anos, como Sasuke se tornou detetive do setor de homicídios da FBI e como foi minha estadia em outro país.

Era tão fácil e aconchegante conversar com ele, como se sua voz rouca e grave me acalmasse e dissesse que ele estava ali por mim que até me surpreendia. Como se ainda tivéssemos apenas dezessete anos, sem responsabilidades apenas o conforto da companhia sem compromisso um do outro e eu sentia que era recíproco, ele me olhava do mesmo jeito que eu estava olhando para ele. Leve e sereno.

– Que merda esta acontecendo aqui? – ouvi uma voz feminina às nossas costas e me virei para olhar uma mulher loira com as mãos na cintura nos encarando possessa. Sasuke fechou o cenho a olhando. Lá se foi a calmaria de Sasuke.

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

– Como você não apareceu mais tarde para conversarmos, eu mesma vim até aqui e encontro isso! – disse apontando para mim com cara de nojo e superioridade. – Sabe Sasuke estou realmente tentando fazer nosso relacionamento dar certo. – ele tinha namorada?

– Ino, se eu não fui ao seu encontro, acho que isso já deveria ter se explicado sozinho. Mas pela quintonézima vez: Nós nunca tivemos e não vamos ter nada. – ok, _agora_ eu estou confusa.

– É por causa dessa vadia? – perguntou apontando pra mim. Eu levantei da poltrona. Eu simplesmente _abominava_ essa palavra.

– Como é que é minha filha? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Naruto já estava ao nosso lado assim como Neji, os meninos apenas olhavam para a cena como se fosse normal.

– É isso o que você ouviu mesmo, ela já abriu as pernas pra você Sasuke? Hun?

– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou meu irmão.

– Essa vadia estava se jogando no meu namorado! – ouvi Naruto suspirar passando a mão no rosto.

– Você sabe que não é verdade. E eu não sou seu namorado. – rosnou na direção de Ino.

– Claro, aposto que a vadia aqui encheu tua cabeça de mer-...

– Acho bom você parar de me chamar disso, eu tenho nome e exijo respeito. – Eu odeio essa palavra.. "Vadia", detesto quando alguém a direciona para mim, é como se fosse a minha palavra alarde "falou fodeu", entendeu?

– Oh-ho-ho-ho a vadia quer respeito? O que você vai fazer? Va-di-... – okay, já deu. Fechei meu punho e acertei seu rosto, vi seu corpo pender para trás e então cair sobre Gaara que a pegou.

– Meu nome é Sakura e eu _exijo_ respeito. – todo mundo me olhava com uma cara surpresa. – Se você não consegue nem mesmo prender seu "namorado" a culpa não é minha! E estávamos apenas conversando, o que obviamente você não deve saber o que é. Levando em consideração a "surpresa" de todo mundo com esse seu chilique isso deve ser uma coisa normal vindo de você, o que apenas me faz ter pena por alguém que se faz passar por tamanha vergonha! – respirando profundamente notei tardiamente que Naruto me segurava pelo braço e Gaara segurava Ino que estava com a mão em seu maxilar avermelhado. Aquilo ficaria feio.

– Você vai pagar caro por isso, _Sakura_. – cuspiu meu nome. – Isso não vai ficar assim.

Sorri acenando para ela enquanto Gaara a puxava para fora do apartamento. Quase dei risada quando ela saiu gritando juras de espancamentos e arrancar meus cabelos cor de chiclete. Naruto estava com uma face dura e raivosa. Olhei para Sasuke e ele encarava o chão.

Suspirei fortemente entendendo que eu não só não poderia me permitir ser intima de Sasuke como não poderia ser intima dele sem prejudicar terceiros, aka meu irmão. E Sasuke parecia ter chegado no mesmo resultado me olhando daquela maneira.

– Nem vem com essa cara, você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem daquilo. – murmurei para meu irmão.

Tenho que procurar um lugar para morar, eu não conseguiria morar sobre o mesmo teto que Sasuke sem querer algo a mais. Não depois de apenas cinco minutos de conversa eu me sentir como aquela estúpida adolescente apaixonada de novo.


	2. Se Ajustando

**Capítulo Dois**

**Se Ajustando**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu cheguei à Nova York. Hoje era sexta feira finalmente o dia da minha "festa de boas vindas" havia chego.

Naruto comentou que eles haviam comprado ingressos para um show de uma banda de rock local, que eu nunca havia ouvido falar, aliás, mas o resto da noite seria uma tremenda surpresa (assim como eles disseram), e como eu não tive necessariamente uma festa Neji deu a ideia de homenagear a noite a mim. Que fofo!

– Bacon. – ouvi Naruto dizer alto, Sasuke posicionou seu prato a uma altura previamente pensada e então ainda de costas para nós Naruto jogou os bacons fritos caindo certeiros no prato de Sasuke que logo o abaixou.

Havia me acostumado com seus trejeitos e formas de pensar, não me levem a mal o truque com os bacons ainda era excepcional, mas já era notícia velha. Na última semana em que tive que morar com dois HOMENS, que só por falar homens vocês devem estar pensando "São organizados, e sempre colocam tudo no lugar", bom se você é homem provavelmente pensou mesmo.

Sinto em lhes informar rapazes, mas nós mulheres temos um conceito diferente de organização e de limpeza.

Lembro-me que havia passado meu dia (já que estava desempregada ainda) limpando o apartamento e quando finalmente havia acabado estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista que encontrei na mesinha de centro, quando os dois marmanjos chegaram do trabalho e começaram a cheirar o apartamento.

– Que cheiro estranho é esse? – perguntou franzindo o cenho. Eu havia apenas tirado suas roupas espalhadas do caminho e colocado para lavar e passei um paninho básico.

– Se chama "Limpeza". – resmunguei folhando a revista.

Tsk, homens nunca se contentavam com nada, passei a semana inteira recebendo berros de diferentes cômodos da casa sobre "Onde está minha escova de dentes?" ou "Cadê minhas cuecas?", claro para quem guardava uma cueca em cima do abajur era realmente difícil descobrir que estava na gaveta!

– Bacon. – Eu em pouco tempo já havia me acostumado com as maneiras e palavrões deles, de certo modo quando cheguei aqui na quinta passada eu sabia que o apartamento só estava arrumado porque queriam me impressionar, aliás, não foi muito difícil notar na manhã seguinte onde a desordem reinava com corpos inertes espalhados pela casa todos podres de bêbados e alguns resmungos sobre quem havia deixado a maldita cortina aberta. Ressaca, sempre uma grande lembrança de uma noite não muito memorável.

Por dias eu procurei um apartamento decente onde eu pudesse me mudar para que eu não ficasse no caminho de ninguém ou esbofetear a namorada de alguém, porém havia recebido um e-mail da empresa de arquitetura para qual trabalharei dizendo que eles tinham uma morada para mim, já que vim de outro país e precisava me estabelecer. Eles pagariam um ano da minha moradia em algum prédio de apartamentos para que eu me embelecesse tanto financeiramente como socialmente.

Argh! Quando iria me re-acostumar a correria daquela cidade? Já eram quase sete horas e eu teria que entregar a papelada na Home Design em uma hora e então ver meu tão adorado "provável" novo apartamento.

– Hey! – gritei assustada quando algo quente e oleoso bateu contra meu rosto. Os dois pararam e olharam pra mim com uma decepção zombeteira no olhar.

– Eu acho que me precipitei demais quando achei que seu acerto de ontem iria acontecer de novo. – suspirou e ouvi Sasuke arfar uma risadinha. Cerrei meus olhos tremendo de raiva.

– Você não disse "bacon"! – resmunguei entre dentes.

– Disse sim! – peguei um guardanapo de papel para limpar meu rosto.

– Bela mira! – ouvi Sasuke rir novamente olhando para o bacon que estava em meu prato. De algum modo o bacon bateu em mim e fora direto para o prato.

– Deveria ter essa mesma mira no vaso sanitário. – dei uma risadinha que logo foi seguida por uma vinda de Sasuke.

– O que as duas Marias estão fofocando ai? – perguntou Naruto desconfiado.

– Nada! – disse mordendo meu bacon. Mesmo eu me sentindo em casa e os meninos se esforçando como o inferno para que eu me acomodasse com a convivência diária com eles eu não me sentia intima o suficiente. Eles são o que eu sempre quis como circulo de amizade, um grupo de pessoas felizes e que se amam.

Se eu não soubesse da amizade de alguns que eu conhecia desde o colegial, eu poderia dizer com certeza que eles tinham sérios problemas mentais, o que me alegrava já que eu não era lá a sanidade em pessoa. – Bom, Naruto quando vamos partir? – perguntei cordialmente vendo-o rir da minha forma de falar, depois de seis anos era impossível bloquear o sotaque que fica em meu inglês fluente nativo.

– Er.. então, eu não vou poder te acompanhar essa manhã. – respondeu me imitando taquei um pedaço do meu bacon no loiro que se sentava a minha frente na bancada.

– Como assim seu furão? – sorri minimamente tentando esconder meu nervosismo. Mesmo que fosse minha cidade natal eu queria me enturmar mais, mesmo que fosse com meu irmão! Eu não gostava de ficar sozinha. Na Itália eu não ficava sozinha nunca! Talvez quando eu tomava banho, mas minha colega de quarto Giovanna ficava conversando comigo de qualquer modo. Ela era minha melhor amiga, com certeza, costumava falar que éramos homens em corpo de mulheres e claro, com gosto por homens. Não tínhamos vergonha de nos divertir da nossa maneira e por vezes a peguei rindo sozinha enquanto pregava uma peça na pessoa mais odiada por nós na faculdade: Nina. A pessoa mais insuportável do planeta!

– Gaara me contatou hoje de madrugada para uma reunião urgente na boate, algo como alguém traficando drogas lá dentro, o que pode nos complicar com a polícia mais tarde. – Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares enigmáticos que eu não consegui entender o que diziam. Algo como troca de informação entre melhores amigos.

– Ah, tudo bem, nem precisa ir comigo mesmo só vou entregar meus documentos na Home Designs e depois iria ver o apartamento que a agência arrumou para mim. – dei com os ombros sorrindo tristemente.

– Sasuke pode ir com você. – mais uma troca de olhares. Argh! Já está enchendo o saco não saber o que eles estavam "conversando".

– Claro! Mas podemos passar no meu apartamento primeiro? – perguntou sorrindo de canto para logo morder o que restava de seus ovos mexidos e bacon.

– Ah, realmente não precisa Sasuke, sério, não se incomode. – sorri tímida balançando as mãos.

– Ei, relaxe. – disse passando o braço no apoio para costas da minha cadeira. – Passaremos no meu apartamento primeiro e então sou todo seu. – sorriu malicioso me dando uma piscadinha significativa. Recebendo logo uma "toalhada" no peito por Naruto.

– Olha o respeito seu bosta. – rosnou entre dentes.

– O que? Não faremos nada que você não farinha cunhadinho. – piscou e mandou um beijinho pra mim fazendo que não com a cabeça negando o que havia dito.

– Sasuke.. – rosnou mais uma vez ficando com o rosto rosado de raiva. Sasuke suspirou teatralmente e então puxou meu banquinho para mais perto para que seu braço pudesse abraçar meus ombros ao invés da cadeira.

– Naruto, não queríamos te contar agora, mas queríamos muito que você fosse o primeiro a saber. Né? – perguntou pra mim retoricamente para então encostar a mão livre em minha barriga e fazer um movimento em círculo sugestivo. – Sakura e eu vamos nos casar! – disse rindo felizardo com o susto de Naruto. Sério? Ele realmente caiu nessa? – Logo você verá mini-Sasukes correndo pelo apartamento acabando com a sua raça assim como o papai aqui. – disse piscando para Naruto. Antes que um homicídio ocorresse tirei o braço de Sasuke de meus ombros ainda rindo dos dois.

– Okay papai super fodão, vou me arrumar para que não nos atrasemos. – disse lhe dando um tapinha no ombro e então me dirigindo para o banheiro. Ouvi os resmungos dos dois na cozinha.

– Achei que tínhamos um acordo seu merda. – disse entre dentes.

– Ah, cala a boca Naruto, você sabe que eu não quebro minha palavra.

Respirei fundo, aqueles dois ainda me trariam problemas maiores do que "Namoradas insatisfeitas" e falta de mira no banheiro.

Não conversamos muito com a viagem de taxi, Sasuke ficava sempre olhando para o celular para ver as horas. Suspirei revirando os olhos quando percebi que pela décima quarta vez ele checava o celular.

– É tão entediante assim passar um tempo comigo? – perguntei sorrindo de canto vendo que ele havia sido pego de guarda baixa. Ele olhou pra mim, e ao que pareceu, um pouco constrangido. – Ai. Meu. Deus. Deixei Sasuke Uchiha tímido? Isso sim renderia uma boa quantia de dinheiro. – sorri um pouco vendo sua cara de "bunda".

– Ah, cala a boca _pinky_. – ironizou meu apelido de colegial. Abri a boca falsamente ultrajada.

– Então é assim que estamos jogando hoje, huh? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Vi Sasuke rir e então balançar a cabeça.

– Você não é o problema.. – disse suspirando.

– É você certo? – fingi-me triste. – Okay, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer eventualmente, você está com outra? Hãn?! É isso?! – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca e quem era eu para contestar alguma coisa?

Ele riu novamente então sorri. Eu disse que havíamos entrado em um acordo sobre não nos aproximarmos amorosamente, certo? Contudo, isso não condizia com sermos apenas amigos, então estávamos no nosso parâmetro de não nos aproximarmos como amantes.

– Você é louca, já te disseram isso? – perguntou me olhando divertido.

– Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de vezes. – dei de ombros rindo junto.

O taxista avisou-nos que havíamos chego. Olhei embasbacada para o prédio gigante e chiquérrimo! Acho que minha boca aterrissou no chão porque Sasuke me olhava sorrindo de canto galante.

– Agora sei por que você parece pegar tanta mulher. – murmurei.

– Todas tem um ponto fraco, – deu de ombros andando a minha frente passando pelas enormes portas de vidro com chofer aqui e ali e aqueles caras que carregam suas malas ou coisas do tipo. – dinheiro.

Revirei os olhos e resmunguei.

– Nem todas. – ele deu com os ombros.

– O 1% das mulheres que tem amor próprio, talvez não, mas os 99% de mulheres fúteis e sem princípios, sim.- sorriu de canto dando com a mão para o porteiro que me checava de cima a baixo com o cenho franzido.

– Estou com algo no rosto? – perguntei passando minha mão discretamente no rosto todo.

– Oh, não se preocupe, - sorriu me olhando quando entramos no elevador de portas prateadas. – é que eu geralmente venho com mulheres mais, ah, extrovertidas. – Putas. Corrigi mentalmente.

– Entendo. – de alguma forma me senti um pouco para baixo, talvez ele apenas não queria dizer "mulher mais gostosas do que você" para não ferir meus sentimentos. Tsk, pouco me importa também quem quer que seja.

Ouvi o sininho do elevador apitar abrindo as portas para sairmos. Extensos e bem decorados corredores apareceram a minha frente, me fascinando. A estética e o modo como as paredes davam a impressão de serem mais longas do que realmente eram me fascinou de tal modo que tive que parar para apreciar. Já Sasuke parecia não notar o quão belo era aquela enorme construção em que se hospedava por poucos dias/noites da semana. Tsk, pessoas não sabem ver a beleza de um prédio, ou um conjunto de cores bem postas naquelas paredes!

Meu Deus! Que perfeição!

– Uau. – escapou da minha boca antes que eu pudesse parar. Sasuke me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – É magnífico. – murmurei olhando para aqueles corredores e paredes bem colocadas.

– Realmente é bem bonito mesmo, gostou? – perguntou sorrindo de canto enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura.

– Eu amei, deve ser muito bom morar aqui. – sorri de volta. Ele segurou a maçaneta e disse.

– Eu não moro aqui, mas é bem _gostoso_ quando eu venho. – Sasuke colocou seu indicador nos lábios que sorriam maliciosos pedindo silencio então abriu a porta vagarosamente.

Eu ouvia o som de louças sendo lavadas e uma cantoria baixinha.

Meu. Santo. Deus.

Dentro do apartamento era ainda melhor do o que eu imaginei, as cores neutras foram colocadas em pontos estratégicos, os móveis de cores escuras davam um charme e obras de arte provavelmente compradas em um local barato, mas que não lhes tirava o mérito de serem belíssimas e refinadas.

Minha boca escancarou e eu soltei um "OH MEU DEUS!" sussurrado e Sasuke pediu que eu fizesse silencio mais uma vez, enquanto andávamos na ponta dos pés para o que eu deduzi ser a cozinha.

– Martha! – chamou Sasuke em um sussurro uma senhora de pele morena e cabelos negros como a noite.

– Oh! Senhor Sasuke! – o sotaque espanhol em suas palavras era óbvio, ela arregalou os olhos. – O pacote ainda está dentro! - disse fazendo um "chô-chô" com as mãos para que saíssemos rápido.

Okay, o pacote estava dentro. Isso era algum código que eu deveria me preocupar?

– Sakura! Corre! – ouvi os sussurros de Sasuke então apertei o passo em direção à porta com ele em meu encalço. – Puta merda, não é pra ela ainda estar aqui! – choramingou baixinho encarando seu relógio de pulso, ouvimos então o som do chuveiro se desligando. Algo na expressão de Sasuke me disse que estávamos fritos.

Assim que alcancei a porta uma cantoria diferente de Martha preencheu o recinto. Sasuke me empurrou com tudo na porta me fazendo murmurar uma maldição e colocar a mão em minha testa. Ótimo! Agora eu tenho um galo. Sasuke me lançou um sorriso apologético e abriu a porta.

– Sasukê? – ouvi agora um sotaque russo. O que era esse apartamento? Um encontro de nacionalidades? Pff.

– Dinka! – Sasuke se virou com o sorriso mais deslavado que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Acho que ele está com problemas agora, só acho.

– Você não iria lutar no Iraque esta manhã? – perguntou realmente confusa. Iraque? Pelo corpo magro e rosto marcante e a beleza da mulher eu poderia fácil, fácil deduzir que ela era uma modelo. E sem querer ser preconceituosa, mas ela parecia bem burra diante dos meus olhos.

– Sim, certamente iria, porém assim que alcancei meu esquadrão para fazer o check-up rotineiro antes de me mandarem até lá para guerrear, descobri que tenho uma doença cardiovascular muito rara, portanto não poderei fazer aquilo que mais amo... – colocou a mão sobre seu peito em pesar olhando para baixo. – Lutar pelo meu país.

Acho que ele devia andar com uma placa no pescoço com o escrito "Mentiras para iludir mulheres burras $10,00", ganharia uma grana boa.

– Oh, querrído! – revirei os olhos enquanto ela se jogava de TO-A-LHA nele e lhe tascava um beijo desentupidor de privada como consolo. Okay galera, arrumem um quarto.

– CAHAM! – tirei o catarro de lá do estômago depois dessa. Sasuke se separou da modelo enquanto ela me olhava de cima a baixo com evidente nojo.

– Quem é está, meu amôrr. – essa puxada no R que ela dava já estava começando a me emputecer.

– Está é Sakura, minha... Minha.. – então seus olhos brilharam e eu não gostei nada nada das promessas que ele me fazia com aquele olhar cafajeste. – Minha esposa. – Pff, esposa... HAHAHAHAHA! Agora quero ver qual é a próxima mentir-...

Espera!

O QUE?!

– O que?! – gritou ela, que ao invés de soltar o que supostamente por hoje era meu marido, ela lhe agarrou ainda mais, envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele. Olhei para Sasuke com evidente ódio. – Essa coisinha de nada? – era impressão minha ou o sotaque tinha saído? – Sasuke me olhou implorando para entrar no papel.

Eu iria cobrar um big mc depois dessa atuação toda!

– Sim eu sou a esposa dele, obviamente bem melhor do que você minha querida. Agora me faça o favor de tirar esses cambitos de perto dele antes que eu os arranque e nem a calçada do Brooklin vai querer você desfilando nela! - talvez, só talvez, eu não estivesse fingindo meu ciúme.

O que? Eu ainda sentia uma forte atração por ele e isso eu não poderia negar, porém eu sabia meus limites, mas ele foi quem pediu por isso.

– Oh! Como você se atreve, vadia? – fechei meus olhos tomando uma golada de ar. Elas nunca aprendem? Sério? Nunca?

– Do que você me chamou? – disse entre dentes.

– Uh-oh... – ouvi Sasuke murmurar soltando a Pinka, Pika, sei lá o nome desse pau de sebo.

– Amor, olha o que você escolheu! – disse para Sasuke zombando de mim . – além de vadia é surd-.. – me joguei nela com satisfação, além de ter tirado aquelas mãozinhas peçonhentas de cima de Sasuke eu iria quebrar a cara daquela merdinha. Sentei em cima de seu estômago magrelo para que ela não se levantasse. Meu vestido subiu um pouquinho, mas que se dane eu nem mesmo lembrava-me de que Sasuke estava ali.

– Me chama de vadia de novo, seu gravetinho de merda! – ela tentava proteger a cabeça das batidas contra o chão com uma mão, enquanto a outra mão tentava bloquear meus socos de direita.

– Não! Pare! Eu retiro o que eu disse! Eu retiro o que eu disse! – eu ouvia os choramingos dela.

– Ué! Cadê seu sotaque "russo" agora?! – sorri feliz. Ela certamente mudaria de calçada quando visse Sasuke andando na rua de novo.

– Pelo amor de Deus! Eu tenho um desfile amanhã! – ela agarrou meus cabelos me puxando para baixo dela. Enquanto ela me sacudia tentei trocar de lugar de volta.

Nesse movimento todo nem sabia em que lugar estava meu vestido. Rolei por ela de novo ouvindo nossas respirações ofegantes.

Sasuke enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou de cima dela. Ela claramente entendeu a brecha se enrolou na toalha, que havia caído em algum ponto da briga, e saiu correndo para o quarto, provavelmente para por alguma roupa e saiu dois segundos depois batendo a porta sem nem olhar pra trás.

– Uau. – foi a vez de Sasuke dizer. Ainda em seus braços bufei para cima fazendo meu cabelo voar levemente.

Que manhã!

**Sasuke POV'S**

Dizer que duas mulheres brigando era sexy, era dizer o mínimo. Ambas se atracando no chão e a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era ficar olhando e babando enquanto o vestido de Sakura subia.

Meu Deus! Aquilo não deveria ser permitido! Como ela saía de casa com uma calcinha daquelas? Roxa de rendinha! No mínimo quer me testar! E aquela bunda então? Redondinha e firme, pronta para umas palmadas.

Quis ajuda-la a socar Dinka quando a loira trocou de lugar com Sakura mostrando sua bunda ossuda. E pensar que eu achei aquilo gostoso ontem a noite. Pff...

Balancei minha cabeça, tenho que separar as duas, Martha até mesmo estava na porta da cozinha torcendo pela tal "Roçada", quanto amor.

Estava prestes a separá-las quando Sakura voltou ao topo novamente, lhe dando socos e tentando desgrudar as mãos de Dinka de seu cabelo, seu vestido já estava na altura dos ombros, ou pelo menos quase lá, mostrando sua barriga lisa e costas delicadas. Jeez, vou precisar de um banho frio como o Alaska pra passar esse tesão. Doce inferno sangrento,(N/A: Bones? É você?! Kk) que mulher! Além de gostosa tinha um cruzado de direita quase melhor do que o meu! Essa era pra casar, de fato!

Sacudi minha cabeça.

Lembre-se da promessa seu imbecil, LEMBRA DA PROMESSA, PORRA! Com a ponta dos dedos puxei o vestido dela para baixo de seu busto olhando para o lado oposto de onde seu corpo estava e então agarrei Sakura pela cintura tirando-a de cima de Dinka que em menos de um minuto já havia evaporado daquela casa.

Inspirei fundo tomando coragem o suficiente para larga-la, mas aquele cheiro doce e viciante entrou pelas minhas narinas. Acorda! Acorda, não se deixa levar! Solta ela lentamente, mas solta seu idiota!

– Uau. – murmurei cheirando novamente seu cabelo.

– Madre de Dios! Que luta! – ouvi Martha batendo palminhas, o que me recobrou a consciência, pelo menos eu tinha o pudor de não tentar nada com a Sakura na frente da minha empregada. Aliás, eu não iria tentar nada!

– Deve ser bem mais legal só ver mesmo. – disse Sakura respirando descompassadamente. Cara, ela tinha que respirar desse jeito enquanto eu estava atrás dela? Ela tinha, não tinha? – Ahm... Sasuke? Pode me soltar agora. – senti seu corpo ficar tenso e me senti desconfortável por ter sido "pego".

– Ah, claro. – soltei-a e comecei a andar rápido para meu quarto. – Eu vou pegar o que eu vim aqui pegar e então vamos para o seu trabalho. – sorri nervoso enquanto sumia pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Encostei-me a porta e fechei os olhos soltando um suspiro alto.

Eu estava fodido, oh! Como eu estava!

Aquele era meu segundo cachorro quente que eu devorava enquanto esperava Sakura sair daquele prédio imenso. O carrinho de cachorro quente estava posto estrategicamente na frente do prédio, onde uma massa de pessoas entrava e saía daquele prédio. Vi uma morena que caminhava com seu cachorrinho, de shorts mais curto que sua inteligência, imagino, e piscou pra mim com um sorriso que dizia claramente "_Você. .Agora._", quase fiquei coradinho de vergonha.

Pff, só que não.

Sorri devasso pra ela de volta e então olhei pra frente vendo Sakura descer as escadas sorridente, desencostei-me do carrinho de cachorro quente amassando o embrulho com as mãos e jogando-o na lixeira ao meu lado.

– Eu consegui! – gritou feliz se jogando em meus braços. Abracei-a de volta sorrindo feliz por ela. – Eu nem acredito que realmente consegui! - se afastou sonhadora. – Meu sonho se realizou! – riu infantil e girou em torno de si quebrando totalmente a imagem de mulher adulta que ela tinha.

– Fico feliz que tenha conseguido. – sorri de canto olhando para um enorme envelope que ela tinha nas mãos. – O que é isso? – arqueei uma sobrancelha curioso.

– Oh, é a escritura do apartamento que eles me disponibilizaram e um bônus para eu me instalar no apartamento.

– Então próxima parada?

– Loki's Hotel! – gritou feliz. Meu sorriso se tornou totalmente falso. Loki's Hotel, huh?

– Uau! Que apartamento lindo! – menti para deixa-la mais feliz. Aquilo deveria se chamar quartinho das vassouras ao invés de apartamento! Era quase do mesmo tamanho que uma caixa de fósforos, só que menor. – Olha essa cama que flexível! – eu disse mexendo na cama que entrava e saia da parede. – olha, vem até com chocolate no travesseiro! – disse sorrindo para ela enquanto eu pegava o tal chocolate, ela franziu o cenho encarando minha mão.

– Ahn, Sasuke, isso não é um chocolate. – joguei aquela merda (literalmente) longe. Ela suspirou desiludida olhando para a caixa de fósforos em que estávamos. – Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

– Hey! Não fique assim, - coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros lhe apoiando. – Talvez com uma mão ou outra de tinta, e um toque seu o apartamento fique perfeito, do jeitinho que você queria! – ela olhou para o apartamento claramente não acreditando em minhas palavras de suporte.

– Uma mão ou duas, você diz? – resmungou. – Acho que precisaria de três a dez mãos, isso sim. – olhou quase chorando para o apartamento. – Eu não posso viver nisso aqui.

– Você pode ficar com o Naruto e eu pelo tempo que precisar! – sorri amigável e senti que ela estremeceu debaixo de minhas mãos.

– Não posso viver com vocês também, não gosto de atrapalhar. Bom, acho que posso me acostumar a morar aqui, também não é o fim do mundo. – disse tentando ser otimista. Apoiou-se na cadeira que havia ao nosso lado e esta se quebrou. – A quem estou querendo enganar? – choramingou.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa enquanto pensamos em algo pra te ajudar nessa situação. – murmurei concordando com ela em silencio. Nenhum ser-humano poderia morar naquelas condições.

Fomos até um Mc Donalds mais próximo nos sentando à mesa. Ela apoiou as mãos na cabeça pensativa. Estava ficando com dó dela, antes ela estava tão feliz por ter finalmente conseguido o emprego dos sonhos e agora sua provavelmente nova morada estava acabando com seu entusiasmo.

– O que vai querer pra comer? – perguntei solidário. Hey, eu podia ser um bom amigo quando eu queria.

– Três Mc Chiken, e uma coca-cola grande e um Mc Flurry mini bis. – okay, vamos fingir que ela pediu uma salada do Mc. Sorri e murmurei um já volto para ela.

Olhei-a de canto de olho e suspirei alto. Ela precisava de um amigo, e eu seria esse amigo que ela tanto precisava. Talvez me aproximando dela eu me depare com defeitos que anulem sua beleza e corpo magnífico. Ninguém pode ser perfeito.

– Tudo o que eu queria, era ter um emprego decente e uma casa que desse para pelo menos eu cozinhar sem esbarrar na minha privada! – okay, talvez os defeitos já começassem a se manifestar enquanto ela praticamente chorava e falava com a boca cheia do Mc e batatas e ao mesmo tempo sugava também um pouco da coca cola.

Eu juro, que eu tentava prestar atenção do que ela falava, mas meu sistema masculino me desligava da conversa e dava respostas neutras e automáticas quando eu achava que era necessário.

– Você não concorda? – perguntou-me e acenei e disse "Assino embaixo, com certeza!".

Pode parecer insensível da minha parte, porém, é a ordem natural das coisas. Vocês mulheres tagarelam sem se importar se nós estamos gostando ou não, e nós fingimos que ouvimos. Talvez se vocês parassem para prestar atenção na gente e não somente naquilo que vocês estão falando, só talvez vocês perceberiam que nós nem mesmo olhamos pra vocês enquanto vocês falam, ou então, fingimos que estamos olhando, mas se passar uma mosca do lado vamos preferir a mosca.

E quando vocês percebem que não estamos olhando pra vocês e provavelmente prestando atenção no celular ou qualquer outra coisa, a frase épica de desculpa é "Pode continuar que estou ouvindo". O que é uma mentira mais usada no mundo.

Uma dica: Homens não se importam com o que vocês têm a dizer e se ele prestar atenção pode ter certeza que ele é mulher.

Mas, querendo ou não, nossa ordem de agir um com o outro deixa ambos os lados felizes.

– Obrigada por me ouvir. – disse limpando o canto do olho e sorrindo aliviada. Viu? Mesmo que eu não estivesse falando, ela liberou tudo aquilo que precisava e agora me achava um máximo. – Vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Chega de tragédia.

– E ai o que você achou dos meninos? – perguntei tomando um gole da minha Sprite.

– Eles são uns amores. – sorriu comendo suas batatinhas como uma criança. – Eu sinto um pouco de inveja do meu irmão.

– Por quê? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Quem teria inveja do _Naruto_?

– Ele sempre faz um monte de amigos, e esses amigos são amigos de verdade entende? Tipo não aqueles que só ficam por um mês curtindo com você, mas aqueles pra vida toda. – sorriu me olhando e tomando um gole de sua coca. – Olha só pra você! Mais de sete anos de amizade e você ainda o aguenta!

– Depois de um tempo você consegue desligar a vontade de estrangulá-lo toda vez que ele abre a boca. – ri junto a ela.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta meio indiscreta e talvez pessoal demais? –me olhou curiosa.

– Claro.

– Se você tem um apartamento luxuoso daqueles, porque você vive com o meu irmão? Quero dizer, o apartamento dele não é nada que se diz "Meu Deus! Que prédio magnífico!". – suspirei olhando para as coisas em cima da mesa. Como eu posso dizer isso sem parecer ser gay?

– Bom, Naruto sempre teve um sonho de fazer faculdade e morar naquele apartamento, desde que o padrinho dele, o Jiraya, morreu e deixou pra ele como herança. E quando ele conseguiu uma grana boa para se manter sozinho ele não conseguia ficar em casa. – Gaay! – Então eu vi que ele nunca iria me pedir pra ir morar com ele pra que ele não se sentisse tão sozinho, então fui morar lá. – vi que ela me olhava estranho, eu estava com um pedaço de alface nos dentes? - Só que temos uma regra de não levar garotas para o apartamento, desde que Naruto jurou ter visto seu tio agarrar a bunda de uma menina que ele levou pra lá. Lorota que só vendo. – Sakura revirou os olhos divertida. Provavelmente ela pegou as letras miúdas do que eu falei. – E como eu já tinha aquele apartamento decidi manter os dois. Um para morar com meu colega de quarto e o outro pra me dar bem a noite, se é que me entende.

– Que bacana da sua parte. – sorriu tomando seu refrigerante. Seu telefone tocou sobre a mesa. – Alô? Ah! Oi Gaara! Tudo bem sim e com você? Que bom! Não tenho nada pra fazer hoje a noite... Uhum.. Já me falaram alguma coisa sobre sim. – ela mordeu a ponta do polegar enquanto olhava pra mim. – Porque? – franziu o cenho e então deu risada. – Sai, fala pro Gaara que é feio fumar maconha já logo cedo! Tudo bem então, encontro vocês a noite! Vocês andaram mexendo nas minhas coisas? – perguntou fingindo-se de brava. – Mas eu vou usar, pode deixar. Até então, beijo pra vocês! – desligou o celular sorrindo.

– E ai, o que eles queriam? – perguntei tentando camuflar o tom de curiosidade crescente em minha voz.

– Encher o saco. – deu com os ombros. – Você vai hoje a noite não é mesmo?

– Não perderia por nada. – refleti seu sorriso.

Sakura jogou seu guardanapo sobre a mesa e se recostou na cadeira respirando pesadamente. – Não aguento mais nada!

– Sério? Achei que depois desse almoço de caminhoneiro você fosse pedir mais cinco lanches acompanhados de batata e coca. – ela sorriu tacando um guardanapo amassado em mim.

– Não se deve falar isso pra uma moça. – fechou os olhos.

– Obrigado pela dica, agora, onde está a moça? – perguntei passando meus olhos teatralmente pelo Mc.

– Palhaço. – resmungou sem força com um sorriso molenga. – O que faremos agora? Temos o dia todo até a hora de sairmos.

– Quer tentar dar uma geral no seu apê e ver se conseguimos torna-lo ao seu gosto? – olhei pra ela.

– Acho que nem milagre consegue consertar aquilo. – murmurou.

– Você é uma arquiteta não é?

– Sim. – suspirou.

– Então você tem que ser capaz de dar um jeito naquela casa e deixar o meu humilde apartamento no chinelo. – disse lhe dando o suporte e talvez o pontapé inicial para que ela visse o apartamento não como um lixão, mas mais como um desafio.

Ela sorriu pra mim e disse. – Então vamos que eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. – se levantou recolocando seu sobretudo marrom escuro.

– Depois de você. – abri a porta do Mc Donalds todo cavalheiro.

– Agradecida. – fingiu se inclinar para agradecer meu gesto e então rimos.

Depois de uma guerra de tintas, lâmpadas, abajur, cama nova, quadros, pregos, martelos, fitas métricas e Billy Idol aqui e ali caímos no chão da minúscula sala ofegante.

– Estou podre. – murmurou com a testa suada.

– Faça de nós dois.

Estava surpreso, eram poucas coisas que tiravam meu fôlego, como por exemplo, meus treinos de lutas no pelotão, ou então uma perseguição a pé atrás de um otário fugitivo.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso. – Precisamos ir se quisermos tomar um banho decente antes do Naruto soltar a bomba. – resmunguei me levantando.

– Soltar a bomba? – franziu o cenho aceitando minhas mãos estendidas para levanta-la.

– Sim a _bomba_, ele tem horário pra ir ao banheiro quando vamos sair. – dei risada de sua expressão enojada. – Portanto, eu a aconselho e ir mais rápido. - corremos pela escada do pequeno hotel.

Estendi a mão para chamar um táxi.

– Hey, Sasuke, nosso apartamento não é tão longe daqui. – disse sorrindo travessa, arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Onde ela queria chegar com isso? – Quer postar uma corrida?

Correr quase cinco quadras para chegar no Chelsea como dois neandertais, morrer com falta de ar, grande possibilidade de ser atropelado, é, me soava como uma boa ideia.

Dei com os ombros.

– Tudo bem por mim. – seu sorriso radiante iluminou novamente seu rosto. De alguma forma, que eu não conseguiria explicar, saber que o motivo daquele sorriso era eu me deixava igualmente feliz. Deslizou para meu lado ainda sorrindo

– No três? – assenti com a cabeça sorrindo de canto. – Um.. – estávamos de joelhos flexionados como corredores profissionais dos cem metros rasos. – Dois.. – contava tão lentamente que chegava a ser irritante, despertando em mim aquela aflição de "A qualquer momento..", . – Dois terços... – sorriu desafiadora, - Dois e três quartos.. – olhou para frente e então pra mim ainda sorrindo vitoriosa e como uma bala disse. – Três!

E lá fomos nós, correndo pelas calçadas largas de Nova York, desviando das pessoas, de sacos de lixo, cachorros e pombas. Rezando a Deus para não sermos atropelados.

Quando vi que Sakura estava me ultrapassando para pegar um atalho puxei-a pelo vestido levemente para retardar sua velocidade. Sorri com seu riso infantil.

– Você está roubando! – sua respiração entrecortada imitando a minha.

– Na vida tudo conta! – sorri de canto olhando para ela rapidamente enquanto eu pulava um cercado de restrição ao lado de um prédio deixando-a para trás.

– Isso não é justo! – gritou a minhas costas enquanto se preparava para contornar o quarteirão.

– Processa a polícia de Nova York por me treinar! – dei risada pulando um latão prata de lixo que estava caído me sentindo feliz com uma coisa boba dessas.

Estava quase alcançando o a 14th Street com a rua trinta me sentindo vitorioso, HÁ! Ela nunca iria chegar antes de mim, eu era um policial detetive muito bem treinado, obrigada. Sentindo-me com o ego amaciado chegando à escada do pequeno prédio a vi sentada olhando com descaso e tédio para suas unhas.

– Uau! Achei que fosse demorar mais! – disse sorrindo de canto trapaceira.

– Você trapaceou sua ladrazinha! – vi o táxi ir embora, sorri de canto tentando recuperar meu folego.

– Me processa por ser inteligente. – refleti sua risada sentando ao seu lado na escada.

Um silêncio confortante se instalou entre nós enquanto olhávamos o pequeno movimento de fim de tarde no Chelsea. Suspirei apoiando os cotovelos em meus joelhos. Sakura tinha as pernas estendidas e as mãos cruzadas em seu colo.

Sorriu serenamente ao ver as crianças correndo na calçada, olhando os idosos que eram nossos vizinhos de prédio, a Senhora Constance voltando provavelmente da padaria no final da rua.

– Eu havia me esquecido como aqui era bonito. – olhou agora para os prédios mais a frente sendo iluminados pelo sol alaranjado de fim de tarde. – Agora me pergunto como consegui deixar tudo isso por seis anos.

– Eu não me vejo sendo capaz de deixar Manhattan. Tudo aqui me parece tão natural e como um lar, que eu não sei se me acostumaria a viver em outro lugar. – Suspirei fechando os olhos por poucos segundos. – Talvez seja por que nunca terá lugar melhor do que nossa terra natal. Onde nascemos, fomos criados e moldados conforme a cidade.

– Acho que a cidade melhorou agora que estamos adultos, porque o colégio era uma porcaria. – riu enrugando o nariz em uma careta de desgosto. – Parecia um mini campo de batalha entre gostos musicais ou as patricinhas e pequenas rebeldes como eu.

Sorri de canto.

– Eu não tenho o que reclamar do colegial.

– Mas é claro que não, se me lembro bem você dormia com mais da metade das líderes de torcida. – bufou pelo nariz. – Não me surpreende você ter se tornado um cara tão "disponível". – sorriu de canto fazendo aspas com os dedos.

– Como assim disponível? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Me poupe do teatro, a tal Pinka, Linka sei lá o que deve ser muito burra pra cair nessas pecinhas ai. – sorriu pra mim julgadora, não me importei de tentar corrigi-la. – Você só cresceu, criou mais músculos e tirou os brincos, fora isso tudo em você me lembra o velho Sasuke de sempre.

Sorri com sua observação. – Talvez eu ainda não tenha encontrado alguém por quem realmente valha mudar. – meu tom irônico fez Sakura revirar os olhos.

– Fale o que quiser Sasuke, eu acredito em um amor verdadeiro que possa nos tornar pessoas melhores. – deu de ombros olhando as crianças pulando corda do outro lado da rua.

– Não acredito em amor, mas acredito em interesse. – dei com os ombros. – Nós sempre temos uma meta com outra pessoa, sempre querendo algo dela, e quando esse interesse, ou o sentimento que ela nos passa termina logo procuramos outra que possa satisfazer tal necessidade. Puro interesse. – Sakura suspirou e se levantou batendo em sua roupa e se virando para entrar.

– Um dia Sasuke, você encontrará uma mulher que irá te fazer querer ser alguém melhor pra ela. Uma mulher que fará você amá-la. – olhou-me diferente e então terminou de subir as escadas empurrando as portas de madeira para entrar no pequeno prédio.

– Que ela demore bastante pra chegar. – resmunguei enrugando o nariz em desgosto.

Só o que me faltava, uma mulher que queira me moldar de acordo com suas necessidades.

Não muito obrigada!


	3. José

**Capítulo Três**

**José**

**Sakura Pov's**

Talvez, sei lá, tudo na vida acontece por uma razão. Tudo aquilo que sentimos não está lá por apenas estar, não esperamos algo por apenas esperar. Tudo tem um porque, uma história por trás, uma vontade, um desejo que vem de dentro do coração, e é por isso, que muitas vezes não podemos julgar as ações de alguém. Não sabemos o que as levaram até aquele determinado momento de sua vida, seja ela boa ou má não temos o direito de julgá-los.

E tenho que admitir que olhando para os homens sentados no sofá e poltrona da sala me esperando me fizeram enxergar uma verdade. Eles realmente eram boas pessoas, mesmo que às vezes sendo idiotas e falando coisas que não deveriam, eles estariam sempre lá.

A amizade que aqueles sete tinham era como um casamento, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até, eu espero, que a morte os separasse, e se esta algum dia viesse eu tenho certeza que os abalaria, cada um com a mesma intensidade. Eles não tinham segredos entre si, eles eram como um só. Com apenas um olhar eles podiam ler a mente um do outro, pra saber o que acontece entre eles bastava apenas uma olhada minuciosa, e pronto, ali se tinha um relatório completo do que aconteceu.

Sorri internamente quase chorando de felicidade, eu havia finalmente os conquistado como amigos, eu podia sentir o carinho que cada um tinha para comigo e não me surpreendi quando eu me vi retribuindo esse amor todo. Eles eram realmente meus amigos. Em pouco tempo? Sim, mas tempo o suficiente para que eu soubesse que quando eu precisasse eles estariam lá por mim.

Desci as escadas recebendo "elogios às avessas" e ri também dizendo "Vocês irão sair assim na rua?" rimos e então fomos para a noite que faria minha estreia nesse grupo de loucos.

_Nosso_ grupo de loucos.

Quando alcançamos _Greenwich Village_ meus olhos estavam salpicando em lágrimas. Todas aquelas luzes me deixava tão nostálgica e repleta de lembranças, meu peito se contraía em pensar que deixei tudo isso aqui para trás há seis anos! Jeez, como consegui? Olhei para o lado e Sasuke me encarava encostado no carro sorrindo de canto.

– Não alaga a cidade. – cerrei os olhos e murmurei "Idiota" só o fazendo rir ainda mais de mim.

Um táxi parou atrás de nós liberando o restante dos meninos, eles haviam parado em casa para irmos juntos ao _The Republic_*.

– Porque você está chorando? – perguntou Neji franzindo o cenho.

– Mulheres sentimentais. – resmungou Sasuke sorrindo assim que lhe dei uma cotovelada.

– Cala a boca seu idiota. – isso só aumentou seu sorriso, – É que essa é a primeira vez que saio realmente de casa à noite depois que eu voltei, e sei lá, - dei com os ombros. – senti falta de tudo isso, eu só não sabia o quanto.

– Owwwn, ela é toda sentimental coitadinha. – disse Gaara de um jeito bem gay enrolando seus braços em volta do meu corpo me fazendo enterrar a cabeça em seu peito duro.

– Vou te mostrar o sentimental já já. – resmunguei e os meninos deram risada.

– Então já que esta noite é tão especial para você, nós vamos torna-la _LEGEN- WAIT FOR IT_ – fez uma pausa em expectativa fazendo todos os outros lhe olhar com cara de bunda. – _DARY! LEGENDARY!_– ergueu seus braços musculosos com uma carinha de felicidade que eu não pude aguentar e lhe dei dois tapinhas no rosto e resmunguei um "Que coisa fofa" como se estivesse falando com um filhotinho de cachorro.

– Cara, você necessita parar de ver _How I Met Your Mother_. – murmurou Gaara com o cenho franzido claramente achando o amigo super babaca. Não que eu fosse discordar, pff, não mesmo.

– Vamos entrar logo porque aqui fora está claramente uma merda. Vamos lá pessoal! Vamos detonar essa noite! – gritou Naruto com os braços para cima. Se você tirasse o som e colocasse uma musiquinha do caminhão de sorvete no fundo enquanto ele estava com os braços para cima, isso daria uma boa propaganda televisiva de sorvete pra criançada com o rosto feliz que ele fez.

Nós fomos para a fila como todo bom, educado e normal ser humano?

Pff, olha pra gente!

Isso não seria normal, mas nem mesmo se tentássemos!

Com esses sete homens todos musculosos a minha volta eu conseguia me imaginar como uma super-estrela e seus guarda costas. E assim como eu notei que eles eram parecidos com armários, ninguém na fila tentou contestar enquanto íamos para o segurança do lugar entregar nossos ingressos.

– E a Benny, como vai? – cumprimentaram os meninos para o segurança enorme e afrodescendente.

– Tudo em cima, e ai? – respondeu com uma voz grossa como a de Morpheu em Matrixx. (N/a: Claro que me refiro ao filme dublado já que a voz dele é mais grossa no dublado do que no áudio original)

Entramos e o som de guitarras e baterias ressoou em meus ouvidos, por um momento, envolto por aquelas sombras, respingos de luzes vermelhas e paredes cheias de pôsteres de bandas de rock me senti como uma colegial rebelde novamente, que fugia de casa até _Long Island_* para um show incrível de rock.

Claramente os meninos também se sentiam assim, os músculos de seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente dando uma ideia de que um peso havia sido retirado dali. Assim que alcançamos o barzinho, os meninos pegaram uma cerveja cada e uma para mim.

Outro ponto bom de sair somente com homens: você quase nunca paga por nada e ainda se diverte muito mais do que se você saísse só com meninas.

Um cara todo feliz subiu ao palco com uma folha nas mãos ajustou o microfone a sua altura nos cumprimentando.

– Boa noite galera! – se ele sorrisse mais um pouco aposto que seu rosto rasgaria. Esquisito. Uma "Boa noite" foi gritado de volta. – uma salva de palma para os _Rolling Stones cover!_Porque eles foram demais! Wuw! – ergui uma sobrancelha tomando um gole da minha cerveja. – Agora eu deixo com vocês, _Heart Slayers_!

Então uma banda que me era desconhecida subiu ao palco, uma morena de olhos chocolates envoltos com uma expeça camada de lápis de olhos e sombra escura, sendo seguida por mais três rapazes.

– Boa noite ai gente, agradecemos do fundo do coração por vocês estarem aqui! – disse toda sorridente. – Espero que curtam o show!

Assim que ela começou a cantar, nós já balançávamos as cabeças curtindo o som.

– Está gostando? – perguntou Sai ao pé do meu ouvido. Balancei a cabeça e sorri sincera.

– Eu adoro rock, rockeira desde que me conheço por gente! – ouvi seu grito histérico e então ergueu sua mão.

– Highfive! – toquei em sua mão rindo, em partes eu até mesmo sentia falta desse negócio todo de gírias americanas e toques imbecis, quando eu fazia isso na Itália todos me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração. – Seu irmão me contou mesmo, e nós também gostamos muito. Até teve uma época em que tínhamos uma banda. – bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

– Sério? Ele nunca me contou isso. – sorri e tombei o gargalo sobre os meus lábios e tomei um gole generoso.

– Nós éramos uma porcaria, chegamos a tocar no Gigi's algumas vezes, mas a galera só ia a loucura quando o Sasuke tirava a camiseta então decidimos parar. – sorriu zombeteiro.

– Eu não tive culpa. – disse Sasuke dando de ombros bebendo sua cerveja. Seu cotovelo apoiado no balcão deixando-o inclinado e relaxado, o sorriso de canto debochado não enganava ninguém, ele bem que ficava orgulhoso de sua "fama". Revirei os olhos bebendo mais um gole da minha cerveja.

– Vai se foder. – disse Gaara. – Você ficava com todas as groupies* que conseguíamos. – Sasuke sorriu de canto malicioso.

– Pode ter certeza que sim. – piscou um olhinho. Revirei os olhos e então levantei um indicador para o barman.

– Um shot de tequila José Cuervo, por favor! Alguém me acompanha? – Sai e Gaara tomaram seus lugares ao meu lado. E meu coração se encheu de alegria.

– Dois shots iguais ao da moça aqui! – gritou Gaara por cima da música. Os três shots vieram acompanhados de limão e sal. Eles tomaram puro e eu tentei acompanhar.

– Meu Deus. – murmurei tendo um tremelique, não me contive e chupei o limão fazendo careta.

– Agora a frase "Igual ao cão chupando limão" me faz sentido. – comentou Sasuke fazendo uma leve alteração no ditado.

– Inveja do meu brilho querido? – perguntei sorrindo mole. Pedi mais uma cerveja.

– Eu não sabia que algodão brilhava.

– E disse o homem com cabelo de bunda de galinha. – dei de ombros vendo Gaara rir junto de Sai. Vi algumas mulheres chegarem sorrindo devassas em Sai e Gaara, revirei os olhos, vejo que isso ia durar a noite inteira. – Então, como vocês conhecem o segurança? – perguntei interessada. – Vem muito aqui? – tomei um gole da minha cerveja sentindo meus dentes ficarem anestesiados.

–Oh, não, ele fez um teste para entrar para a polícia, mas ele não passou. – Sasuke deu de ombros tomando sua cerveja.

– Quando te vi, eu sabia que não ia mais precisar dela. – chegou uma morena de cabelos encaracolados até a cintura esfregando sua calcinha fio dental em Sasuke, e fiquei ali tomando minha cervejinha fingindo que eu não via.

– Bom, pode guarda-la em sua gaveta então. – sorriu malicioso. – Mas comigo é que você não vai ficar. – se virou pra mim de novo e sorriu. – Onde estávamos?

– Vem Sakura, vamos dançar, hoje é a sua noite e eu não planejo te largar tão cedo! – Gaara me puxou pela mão me tirando do meu transe. Uau.

Fomos para a pista disponibilizada para dança bem em frente do palco onde a morena cantava com tanta devoção junto de sua banda que quase quis ir lá e cantar junto.

– Cara, isso aqui está muito bom! – gritei para os dois, que se balançavam ao meu lado. Eu não era lá muito boa em dançar, mas digamos que alguns passinhos ou outros eu sabia. Era incrível como nosso corpo fluía num ritmo quase certo e até mesmo bonito quando estávamos sobre o poder do álcool. Tudo bem que a bebida também nos fazia PENSAR que estávamos dançando super bem, mas fazer o que né?

Pouco me importa também, ninguém nunca veio reclamar! #nãogostou? #meprocessaaaaa!

– Eu sei! Tenten é demais! – gritou Sai com os olhos brilhando.

– Vocês a conhecem? – perguntei bebendo minha cerveja e logo pulando com a música e remexendo minha cabeça enquanto eu fazia bico. Eu disse que ninguém nunca veio reclamar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu dance bem. *slapface*

– Eu sim, ela mora no mesmo prédio que eu! – disse sorrindo olhando a morena toda chiquetosa em devoção. Acho que ele gostava de Tenten mais do que amigo, isso sim.

– Podemos ir ao camarim mais tarde? Aquele guitarrista está com certeza me secando. – comentei sorrindo e piscando imbecilmente para o guitarrista que franziu o cenho me olhando e desviou o olhar. Ele estava na minha, certeza pfff. NOT!

Sai e Gaara trocaram olhares. Tão de segredinhos agora seus putos? Homens, pff.

– Seu irmão vai me espancar! – resmungou Sai quando notou minha expressão fechada.

– Mas agora vocês são meus amigos também, e olhem pra ele! – apontei na direção do bar, onde meu irmão se atracava com alguma mulher qualquer, blééérgh, e uma outra alisava o braço de Sasuke e falava-lhe algo em seu ouvido, perigosamente perto demais, apenas notei. Virei-me rapidamente para encarar o palco. – Ele nem se importa! – resmunguei entre dentes não tendo certeza se estava falando de Naruto.

Claro que era do Naruto sua anta, de quem mais seria? Do Sasuke? Kkkkk Okay, senta lá Claudia.

– Ela é maior de idade, e esta crescidinha o bastante para tomar conta de si mesma. – disse Gaara passando o braço por cima de meu pescoço me defendendo, foofo. – Venha Sakura, vamos pegar uma cerveja para você. – Ok, talvez não tão fofo assim. Eu estava praticamente sendo arrastada por Gaara que obviamente não estava percebendo minha relutância em voltar para o bar. Err.

– Não! Eu estou bem! Sério! – sorri forçadamente unhando _delicadamente_ (sqn) a mão dele.

– Naruto, mas que pouca vergonha! – disse Sai teatralmente e bem alto para que meu irmãozinho inocente -not- pudesse ouvir. – Bem na frente da sua irmãzinha! – Naruto, meu irmão super doce e meigo, não se desgrudou da mulher por um minuto se quer e nos agraciou com seu dedo médio, mamãe não ensinou isso. Onde está a educação dessa galera?

Revirei os olhos tentando não encarar Sasuke e sua companheira, mas ele me olhava todo sério e penetrante. Otário.~

Dessa vez eu fui com Gaara e Sai sem contestar para o bar, pegamos mais três shots de tequila cada um, com Tenten cantando _Raise Your Glass_. Erguemos nossos copinhos em harmonia com a música assentindo com a cabeça em respeito e então lá se foi nosso ritual:

Para riba -cima-, para barro -baixo-, para o cientro -centro-, para dientro -dentro-!

– Que mel, Jesus! – ouvi Sai dar um grito chacoalhando a cabeça. – Mais três!

– Hey Sai! Vai com calma! – ouvi Lee resmungar de seu banquinho enquanto eu secava minha boca com as costas da mão. – Não vou carregar ninguém pra casa!

– Vai se foder seu merda, ninguém aqui está pedindo sua ajuda! – olhei para Lee com um sorrisinho e sua expressão dizia claramente "Ainda não..". Dei risada achando tudo muito engraçado. Um homem corpulento e meio bêbado se aproximou de mim apoiando seu braço no balcão entre meu corpo e o de Sasuke.

– Olá meu anjo. – o bafo de cerveja e cigarro era inconfundível e não muito gostoso, mas quem sou eu pra julgar não é mesmo? – Te vi dançando ali e não me aguentei, - eu disse que era pra me processar, mas não achei que fossem realmente levar a sério né galera? Pff – eu tinha que vir conversar com você. – sorriu molemente e galante. Não vou mentir dizendo que ele era feio, porque por razões óbvias ele não era. Seus braços eram grossos de músculos e seu corpo, comparado ao dos meninos que vieram comigo, era relativamente pequeno, cabelos negros curtos abraçavam sua cabeça. As covinhas de seu sorriso eram realmente um charme. Sorri de volta contente por não estar recebendo um processo, menos mal. – Quer uma bebida? – perguntou aproximando seu rosto do meu para falar no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse lhe ouvir mais claramente. Aproximei o gargalo da minha cerveja que havia acabado de pegar em sinal de que eu não precisaria de mais uma. – Quer dançar? – perguntou agora com seus lábios quase grudados nos meus. Porém se afastou subitamente quando um braço grosso e tatuado de pôs entre nós.

– Acho que a moça lhe disse não, camarada. – eu disse? Não precisei olhar para cima pra saber que aquele braço, cuja tatuagem eu já tinha a imagem marcada em minha mente, era de Sasuke.

– Eu não ouvi. – respondeu ainda sorridente. – Você disse? – perguntou pra mim e eu dei com os ombros. Sasuke apenas o encarou apoiando o braço atrás de mim marcando território e o homem se desculpou comigo e apenas virou os calcanhares e se foi.

– De nada. - Sasuke sorriu pra mim piscando um olhinho. Eu estava bêbada demais para lhe encarar com algo como raiva. Dei de ombros, não é como se aquele cara fosse conseguir alguma coisa comigo no fim da noite, porém era sempre bom ser bajulada, amaciava meu ego. – Um José pra mim, Bryan! – era impressão ou sua voz tinha um timbre rouco sexy? Senti uma onda de choque viajar por entre minhas pernas e para abafar um gemido coloquei a garrafa na boca percebendo que já havia acabado. – Quer mais uma Sah? – perguntou e assenti com a cabeça incapaz de falar, sentindo mais daquele choque ir para o meio das minhas pernas notando meu apelido rolar por seus lábios com tanto gosto. Eu estava malditamente bêbada, pelo amor de Deus! Ele só falou meu nome abreviado, que sonho tem nisso senhor?

Assim que seu shot chegou, ele lhe tombou sobre seus lábios de aparência macia e uma gota escorreu por seu queixo me hipnotizando, antes que ela escorregasse por todo seu pescoço eu a detive no declive do queixo quadrado e másculo de Sasuke, com o indicador eu a limpei e coloquei em minha boca sentindo seu gosto peculiar.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

Eu tenho que acabar logo com essa maldita virgindade! Onde já se viu?! É só uma gota de José Cuervo, não é como se eu fosse viciada em bebida como o Sai e Gaara pareciam ser!

– Hey! Que tal fazermos um jogo de shots? – agradeci aos céus por Gaara ser tão beberrão assim, e isso me fez para de olhar para Sasuke que incrivelmente havia ficado sem fala.

– Okay, e o que faríamos? – aceitei logo o desafio. Oras, assim como já dizia minha vó: "De graça até injeção na testa!" e pelo o que estou vendo estão pagando a minha conta por essa noite. Dei com os ombros e me perguntei "Porque não?".

– Pedimos cinco shots cada um, quem conseguir virar tudo em menos tempo ganha! – disse Gaara já visivelmente meio alegrinho.

– Ganha o que? – perguntou Shikamaru agora todo negócios.

– Sei lá! – deu com os ombros. – Que tal apostarmos, a dupla que perder fica a disposição da outra dupla durante um dia, fazendo tudo o que os ganhadores pedir! – satisfeito com sua ideia cruzou os braços e sorriu desafiador. – E então, o que vai ser?

– Ah, eu já estou sem nada para fazer mesmo! – dei com os ombros e Sai me acompanhou. Shikamaru ainda olhava para Gaara com os olhos cerrados.

– E quem vai ser minha dupla?

– A Sakura! – disseram Sai e Gaara ao mesmo tempo trocando um olhar de cumplices.

– Porque eu fico com a mulher? – nem vou dar ouvidos a esse comentário machista.

– Qual o problema? – perguntei enrugando minha testa. – Bebo tanto quanto vocês! – cruzei os braços vendo Sasuke me olhar divertido.

– Ah tá bom, - olhou-me com uma cara de deboche. – o máximo que você consegue fazer é beber um litro de alvejante e limpar uma casa. Agora deixe que nós homens tomemos conta dos negócios por essa noite boneca. – deu-me um leve toque debaixo do queixo me fazendo franzir o cenho.

– Eu desafio você a fazer isso contra mim. – disse entre dentes com meu lado feminista pegando fogo. Sasuke nem mesmo prestava atenção na mulher ao seu lado, olhando para nós dois com olhos curiosos e divertidos. Logo ela cansou de ser ignorada e tomou seu rumo de volta a pista de dança.

– Quer ser minha empregadinha por um dia? – seu sorriso de canto despontava naquele rosto másculo e bem delineado.

– Está dentro ou vai arregar? – perguntei sem me importar com sua pergunta infame. Eu o faria engolir seu orgulho junto daqueles shots de José Cuervo.

– Estou dentro, mas devo acrescentar que essa vai ser a aposta mais fácil do mundo. – ergueu as mãos dando com os ombros como se estivesse apenas citando os fatos.

– É o que veremos bonitão. – virei-me para o balcão e gritei uma ordem para o garçom. – Quatorze shots de José Cuervo puro! Na conta da bonequinha aqui. – apontei com o polegar Shikamaru que estava atrás de mim.

Separamos os quatorzes shots com sete para cada um.

– No três! – gritou Sai. – Um! – olhei para Shikamaru de olhos cerrados, eles apenas me olhava divertido. – DOIS! – sibilou com os lábios "Mostre-me o que você tem" cerrei ainda mais meus olhos e me preparei mentalmente para os sete shots puros de José Cuervo.

Talvez eu devesse lhes avisar que era fraca pra bebida, porém meu lado orgulhoso queria mostrar para aquele machista que as mulheres fazem tudo o que eles fazem, trabalham, limpam casa, conseguem se divertir, assinar contratos e muito mais e ainda por cima de salto alto!

–... três! – joguei os shots na minha boca, um de cada vez, passando direto pela garganta não me permitindo sentir nada além de uma onda de calor se alastrar por onde a bebida passava. Um, dois, três, cinco, sete! Bati o ultimo copinho de boca para baixo no balcão de madeira vendo Shikamaru perder por só um de diferença. Esperei a ânsia abaixar em meu estomago e então sorri satisfeita agradecendo Giovanna mais uma vez.

– Não se sinta mal, - fiz biquinho, - eu brincava de virar doze com a minha colega de quarto! – dei-lhe três tapinhas na bochecha, assim como os Italianos faziam, porém aqui isso era encarado como desaforo. – Que dia está livre para ser meu capacho?

– Pura sorte! – grunhiu entre dentes e então sorri amigável.

– Hey, leve na esportiva. – lhe dei um soquinho no ombro. – Está tendo um pouco mais de fé em mim agora?

– Até que você não é tão ruim quanto pensei. – e então aquele mesmo sorriso estava de volta em seu rosto. Meu corpo estava leve até demais então sorri molenga e disse.

– Você é tão ruim quanto eu tinha imaginado, e que cabelo é esse meu filho? Parece um abacaxi! – ouvi Gaara rir contra minha pele.

– Okay, acho que alguém já bebeu demais para uma noite. – ouvi seu sussurro em minha orelha então me agarrei em seu pescoço enquanto ele me levantava em seus braços.

– E disse a mulher de cabelo rosa. – ouvi Shikamaru resmungar antes de a escuridão anuviar minha mente, me levando deste mundo para o mundo dos sonhos.

Talvez eu não seja assim tão forte para bebidas, mas fiz meu ponto não é? Tudo bem que cair de bêbada logo depois de sete shots de José Cuervo não é lá uma coisa linda de se ver e muito menos respeitável, mas qual é, ele tinha acabado de me chamar de piloto de fogão! E isso eu não ia aceitar!

Como toda mulher que se preze, e feminista como eu, polia seu orgulho por pelo menos três vezes ao dia e não levava desaforos machistas para casa. Talvez vocês devam estar pensando:

"Então porque DIABOS você gosta do Sasuke? O homem mais machista e sem coração que todo mundo já viu?"

Bom, talvez seja isso exatamente o que tenha me levado gostar dele. Os desafios constantes, as provocações afiadas na ponta da língua, o jeito matreiro e as vezes até mesmo safado de falar comigo. Sempre com frases de sentido ambíguo para distribuir.

Ele é um galinha mesmo, e já sofri muito por isso, mas ele é um bom garoto. Garoto, pff. Homem formado já! Algo que me custava muito a admitir. Era tão diferente sabe? Ter 22 nas costas e sei lá, ter os mesmos sentimentos que eu tinha com os quinze.

É eu sei, broxante e _tãããão_virgem essa frase.

Mas, hey! Eu me dou valor, tudo bem que dou valor até _demais_, mas mesmo assim, eu quero achar alguém que eu ame e me ame de volta, eu não quero essas paixãozinhas passageiras e fúteis. Eu quero _sentir_!

Cortando a boiolagem aqui, vamos para a minha surpreendente "Acordando like a princess".

Vocês já devem me imaginar acordando toda bela e meiguinha, mas bem, depois do SUSTO e surpresa fica meio difícil ensaiar qualquer carinha e jeitinho fofo de se acordar.

Pois bem, pra quem não ta entendendo ai vai:

Eu tive somente duas surpresas na minha vida inteira.

A primeira foi quando eu menstruei pela primeira vez. Foi um show de horror que só vendo, meu pai começou a gritar pra casa inteira junto comigo quando viu meus lençóis, branquinhos, tudo cheio de sangue. Achamos que Freddy Krueger tinha me estripado de fora a fora, mas depois de uma conferida por baixo dos lençóis tentei acalmar meu pai, e foi quando a minha mãe entrou no quarto.

Bem, como já devem imaginar Dona Kushina, não é uma pessoa da manhã, muito menos da madrugada, que foi quando meu pai veio checar em mim, (SIM SEUS IMBECIS ELE ME DAVA UM BEIJINHO DE MADRUGADA OKAY?! Sou filhinha do papai mesmo, vivam com isso!), então quando ela viu, nós dois gritando feito dois imbecis acordando a vizinhança toda como se tivessem realmente me cortado o estômago e minhas tripas estivessem vazando para fora ( éca ) imagina os tapas, chutes e tabefes que levamos quando a polícia chegou na nossa casa.

Sim, os vizinhos enxeridos chamaram a polícia!

Bem a segunda foi, bem, quando roubaram meu primeiro beijo.

Agora essa surpresa? Acordar e dar de cara com Sasuke sentado sério e bebendo sua cerveja me olhando enquanto estou deitada em seu colo? Bem, nem preciso dizer que essa tinha ganhado de qualquer uma. Até mesmo do Episódio de Freddy.

– Onde nós estamos? – perguntei olhando em volta enrugando o nariz em desgosto. Mas que cheiro é esse? Jeez!

– No banheiro do _The Republic._ – Oh sim! Dei uma atenção maior a meus ouvidos e então finalmente escutei os "Tuntz-tuntz" que batiam fortemente contra a porta do banheiro.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei notando que estávamos sentados no chão do banheiro público.

– Esperando você acordar para então termos a melhor noite da sua vida. – sorriu de canto me alcançando sua garrafa de cerveja. Ele viu que eu custava a aceitar sua cerveja, também depois daqueles sete shots remoendo em meu estômago era realmente natural que eu excitasse em até mesmo tomar água! – Vai ajudar a manter a ressaca longe. – deu com os ombros. – Não parar de beber é o segredo.

Dei com os ombros não é como se eu _nunca_ tivesse tomado um porre durante minha vida toda, olhei em volta notando que estávamos só nós dois, tipo alones.

– Onde estão os rapazes? – perguntei limpando minha boca com as costas das mãos.

– Eles foram à frente com a Tenten, a vocalista da banda que tocava enquanto você desmaiava de tanto beber. – sorriu irônico, fingi tirar algo do bolso e então dei-lhe meu dedo do meio, otário. – Acho que esta tendo uma festa no final da rua e eu disse que ficava aqui com você até você acordar.

Merda coração, para de bater tão rápido.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos negros e bonitos. Droga, porque ele fazia isso comigo?

– Porque..? – mordi o lábio antes que eu deixasse qualquer merda aparecer do nada dando um "Oi, vim dificultar a vida de vocês, okay então, tchau!". Aff.

– Me pareceu certo, - deu com os ombros como se não fosse nada demais. – não é como se eu estivesse tão animado quanto eles em ir aquela festa.

– Entendo. – disse olhando para a cerveja em minha mão enquanto ele olhava pra mim. Porque me olha tanto?

– Quer dizer, isso e além de que eu não perderia essa oportunidade por nada! – abriu um sorriso enorme e feliz mostrando a tela de seu celular onde eu estava sentada contra a parede do banheiro de qualquer jeito com um cigarro na boca e a garrafa de Sasuke em uma mão.

– Mas eu nem fumo! – disse com a boca aberta em um "O" perfeito. Fdp tirou fotos?! Sério?

– Bem, eu meio que coloquei aquilo ali. – ele deslizou o dedo na tela mostrando outra foto em que ele havia dado um close em meu rosto e seu dedo estava parcialmente em meu nariz.

– Sasuke! – gritei corando. – Apaga isso! Olha pra minha cara! – gritei ouvindo sua risada.

– Essa é a intensão, amor. – sua voz era calma e alegre, fuzilei-o com o olhar ignorando momentaneamente o "amor".

– Apaga! Apaga agora! – disse entre dentes.

– Ou o que? – me provocou sorrindo olhando-me de cima como se dissesse "Vai ligar pra mamãe frangote?". Tentei pegar o aparelho de suas mãos grandes, mas ele as moveu agilmente. Cerrei os olhos enquanto ele erguia as sobrancelhas perguntando "E agora?". Tentei pegar novamente e ele ergue sua mão, sem desistir pulei nele o empurrando para o chão o prendendo ali e então tentando alcançar sua mão.

Maldito braço cumprido!

– Você.. É um imbecil sabia? – resmunguei tentando veemente alcançar aquela merda de celular. E se ele mostrasse pra alguém?! – Na hora que eu pegar esse celular, Uchiha Sasuke, é bom você preparar essa bunda, porque vai dormir com ela quente moleque! – gritei exasperada. Eu mudava muito de humor quando eu bebia, era tipo uma TPM sabe?

Ouvi sua risada e senti a lufada de ar que vinha junto dela bater contra meu pescoço para só então me dar conta da nossa situação.

Ele pareceu perceber o mesmo, seu corpo ficou tenso embaixo do meu. Meu peito oscilou em agitação.

Droga, droga, droga!

Olhei para baixo encontrando suas duas pedras ônix e me perdi.

Sua respiração estava tão acelerada quanto a minha, mas que diabos!

Mexa-se! Sai de cima dele! Droga, faça alguma coisa sem ser encarar aqueles lábios tão lindos de aparência magnífica sua virgem de merda! Vai minha filha não fica ai parada!

Para de divagar sobre o que poderia ser feito com aquela boca! Por Deus! Ele é o maldito melhor amigo de seu irmão e você está assediando-o! Pelo amor de Deus, sai de cima dele seu corpo estúpido!

Surpresa maior foi quando notei sua cabeça subindo lentamente em direção a minha. Tranquei minha respiração no peito esperando o que eu tanto ansiava, porque se eu me deixasse respirar com certeza eu estaria ofegante agora.

Ai meu Deus.

Fechei os olhos respirando aos poucos, todo meu fôlego havia se ido, como se eu tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago e meu corpo estremeceu em êxtase, quando senti o roçar de seus lábios nos meus e seu maxilar se mexer em favor tudo em minha volta sumiu. . .

Jesus, Maria e José! Santo José Cuervo, seus lábios eram tão gentis mas ao mesmo tempo rudes e firmes.(?)

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.._

Nos separamos em um pulo causado pelo celular vibrante de Sasuke.

– Alô? – a voz rouca de Sasuke me despertou da minha luta interna. Abri os olhos e vi que ele me encarava seriamente senti minhas orelhas pegarem fogo, oh merda! A magia tinha acabado.

Sai de cima dele me levantando do chão bati a mão em minha roupa vendo que ele fazia o mesmo.

– Ela acabou de acordar, já vamos até ai. – ouvi Sasuke reclamar. – Não grita seu merda, eu não sou surdo! – franziu o cenho. – Avisa para a paquita que está parindo um elefante ai no fundo que ela está bem e já está até mesmo bebendo de novo. – revirou os olhos. – Sai, diferente de você eu sei a hora de parar. – fechou a expressão de novo. – Nem pense nisso ou você é um homem morto! – rosnou para o telefone desligando com força. – Gente bêbada deveria ser proibida de ter telefone celular. – franziu o nariz. – Vamos eles estão esperando por nós. – olhou pra mim e sorriu de canto. – Vamos, sua noite tem que valer a pena hoje. – pegou a minha mão e me puxou para fora do banheiro.

Mal sabia ele que ela já estava ganha.

Como estávamos na área dos sanitários tivemos que atravessar aquele mar de pessoas que estava na pista de dança. Havia algumas mãos bobas que apalpavam-me, porém com os rosnados de Sasuke as mãos se recolhiam, graças a Deus.

Sentia a lufada de ar gelado e puro batendo contra meu rosto para então Sasuke me apressar, pois já estávamos atrasados, tudo o que eu precisava, eba! Nem por um momento eu me permiti lembrar daquela cena no banheiro. Meu Deus, era melhor não pensar em nada! Absolutamente nada!

Assim que chegamos ao nosso destino meu queixo bateu contra a calçada.

Puta. Merda.

Isso era um conjunto de lofts um em cima do outro, três níveis, e as janelas refletiam a luz de dentro, o térreo era um rosa como daqueles diamantes fodas e raros pra caramba. O segundo era um púrpura incrível, o último andar era de vermelho sangue.

– Onde estão vocês? – perguntou Sasuke entre dentes. – Achei que vocês fossem esperar a gente aqui fora! ... Bem, sua anta, demoramos no máximo cinco minutos! Como assim vocês saíram...? Naruto. – rosnou o nome de meu irmão para o telefone. – É melhor você voltar seu rabo gordo de volta pra cá! – ele fechou os olhos e então me deu uma olhadela de canto de olho. – Você me deve uma.

– E ai? – perguntei já praticamente sabendo o que meu irmão tinha feito.

– Bem, o merda do seu irmão e o resto conseguiu uma transa pra noite e decidiu não nos esperar, bem, isso implica que sejamos só nós dois por uma noite. – me deu uma piscada e então sorriu malicioso. Quem o visse agora diria que é impossível que estivesse praticamente espumando de raiva há dois segundos.

– Minha noite será LEGEN- WAIT FOR IT- - vi que Sasuke riu da minha imitação fajuta de Sai. – DARY! LEGENDARY! – revirei os olhos e ri junto de Sasuke. Pelo visto, ambos decidimos ignorar o fato no banheiro. O que era bom, não era?

Ele olhou em volta vendo um par de adolescentes e jovens adultos caindo de bêbado na calçada e por tudo. Viu uma menina passar por nós e então pegou o copo de sua mão.

– Hey! Arranje um para você! – ouvi ela reclamar tentando pegar o copo de volta.

– Posso ver seu RG? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Quem é você? Um policial? Vá se foder. – olhei surpresa para ela, cadê a educação desses adolescentes.

– Sim, e acho bom você olhar bem como fala _querida._ – tomou um gole da bebida e rosnou para ela. – Sorte sua que estou de bom humor. – não deu dois segundos e ela já tinha vazado. Homem errado, meu amor, homem errado.

– Pode ter fodida certeza! – fez uma careta e então me ofereceu o copo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Certeza do que caralho?

Aaaah, sim, que a minha noite será boa! Okay..

Que seja o que Deus quiser!

Virei o copo em minha boca e dei um gritinho de "uhul" com Sasuke.

– Avante capitão _chiken_? – gritei enlaçando sua cintura com meu braço e erguendo o outro com o punho fechado.

– Avente sargento _pinky_! – passou seu braço sobre meus ombros e estendeu o outro me imitando.


	4. Enlouquecendo

**Capítulo Quatro**

**E**_**n**_**l**_**o**_**uqu**_**e**_**cen**_**d**_**o**

(N/J: Eu sugiro que coloquem a música "Purple, yellow, red and blue" do Portugual The Man, vai dar uma emoçãozinha a mais ao ler esse comecinho do Sasuke u.u)

_Os gemidos se espalhavam pelo quarto expandindo o__êxtase de seus corpos suados e sedentos por prazer._

_"Oh, Sasukee... Oooh.. aaaah.." as arfadas faziam o membro do moreno latejarem e estocar sem misericórdia em sua força. Seus músculos do braço flexionavam a cada estocada funda e prazerosa._

_Assistir a boca rosada aberta em um "oh" mudo e as sobrancelhas rosadas inclinadas em um ato impiedosamente sexy o deixavam duro cada vez mais. A rosada se contorcia e ronronava como uma gata suja envolta em seu corpo. Ele sentia que não se seguraria por muito mais tempo se ela simplesmente não parasse de gemer e o instigar ao gozo com seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos._

_"Oh... Sakura.." gemeu de volta enlouquecido, sua mente era uma vertigem de prazer que nunca se imaginara estar preso, e ao mesmo tempo que se via preso ele não conseguia pensar em viver de outra maneira, se pudesse talvez viveria assim somente dela, ou talvez só do prazer que ela lhe proporcionava._

– Acorda filho da puta! – ouviu algo bater forte em sua porta e franziu o cenho esfregando os olhos. _Droga!_, pensou. Mais um sonho daqueles e simplesmente enlouqueceria. – Sasuke! – ouviu o grito nada feliz do loiro do outro lado do corredor. – Desliga essa bosta! – Sasuke franziu o cenho gritando obscenidades ao loiro e bateu a mão sobre o botão do despertador. Chutou as cobertas jogando suas pernas para fora da cama. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfregou as mãos no rosto a fim de acordar-se totalmente e esquecer aquele sonho impertinente. Bufou infeliz.

Foi até seu armário e colocou sua farda sentindo-se desgostoso. Não que não estivesse satisfeito com seu trabalho, amava-o, algo que há alguns anos não se imaginaria falando, porém, o simples pensamento de seu membro estocando dentro de uma Sakura molhada e receptiva o deixava duro. Duro o suficiente para que as calças de seu uniforme se tornassem quentes e apertadas demais.

Sorriu de canto pensando irônico.

_Sakura não ficaria em meus pensamentos por muito mais tempo assim que minhas mãos pegassem aquela belezinha de pistola._

_Oh,_ aquele era realmente um escape em seus tempos difíceis. Atirar em um alvo qualquer o livrava de qualquer tensão, socar seus companheiros de tatame então? Nem se fale...

Olhou para seu celular na cabeceira vendo algumas chamadas perdidas de seu pai e suspirou pesaroso sabendo o que talvez ele quisesse falar consigo. Talvez devesse visitar sua avó afinal de contas. A senhora não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, pensou com desgosto.

Aika, sua doce e adorável avó era quem havia o criado quando ainda era pequeno e sua mãe havia infelizmente falecido. Amava o sítio em que ela sempre viveu e quando seu avô havia falecido ele pegou o hábito de sempre que pudesse ia visita-la. A senhora ficava mais do que feliz por ver seu neto favorito. Porém, quando soube da doença cardíaca que ela tinha, ele havia se afastado sem saber o porquê.

Talvez fosse doloroso demais para ele ver a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo morrer aos poucos. Talvez a única mulher que ele havia amado no mundo todo.

Jogou aqueles pensamentos no fundo de sua mente e abriu sua porta encontrando o sapato de Naruto caído em frente a sua porta. Pegou-o na mão e assim como veio ele voou certeiro pela porta do quarto do loiro, ouvindo um resmungo dolorido de lá.

– Bastardo. – xingou o loiro enquanto caminhava os três degraus para a sala e então cozinha.

– Corno. –ouviu o outro responder sonolento e sorriu balançando a cabeça.

Olhou para o maldito relógio da parede da cozinha e amaldiçoou Sakura. Maldita mulher, ela tinha realmente que ter lhe beijado?! Balançou a cabeça em negação. Só para complicar mais as coisas, pensou.

Resmungou um.

"Que se foda".

E deixou a fome de lado saindo pela porta da frente, comeria algo na rua.

**Sakura Povs**

Ergueu seu corpo como o Drácula quando acordava morbidamente assim que captou um barulho vindo de sua sala. Vasculhou seu quarto com os olhos esperando algo surpreendê-la do escuro. Pegou sua pequena trinta e oito de baixo do travesseiro e andou lentamente pelo apartamento com a mira bem apoiada em sua mão. Mirou para um lado e então para o outro vasculhando a casa e nada foi ouvido. Relaxou seu corpo abaixando a arma pensando "Que idiota, pfff", e então pulou em seus pés se colocando em posição novamente ouvindo algo vir da entrada.

– Merda.. –ouviu o murmuro. Franziu o cenho e abaixou a arma novamente caminhando até a porta.

Abriu-a dando de cara com um moreno que colocava alguns copos descartáveis dentro de um saco preto. Ele olhou para cima encontrando-a e então olhou-a de cima a baixo sorrindo de canto, contudo seu sorriso se desvaneceu ao ver a arma nas mãos da rosada.

– Er, me desculpe se te acordei. – coçou atrás da cabeça enquanto sorria apologético e suando frio. – As paredes daqui são finais pra caramba, me desculpe. – Sakura o olhou de cima a baixo também, ainda muda por ter acabado de acordar, cerrou os olhos quando viu a direção do olhar dele para suas pernas. Assim que notou que estava praticamente nua enrubesceu e entrou em seu apartamento novamente fechando a porta com tudo.

Suspirou enquanto fechava o roupão bruscamente e olhou para o relógio.

– Merda! – xingou vendo que já estava atrasada.

**Sai Pov's**

– Então. – disse em um impulso de respiração tentando segurar o saco de pancadas no lugar enquanto Sasuke desferia alguns golpes.

– Então o que? – perguntou casual agarrando o saco e dando uma joelhada voltando para os socos logo em seguida.

– Como foi sexta? – perguntei realmente interessado e também querendo jogar um pouco de conversa fora. O silencio entre nós dois enquanto treinávamos era uma porcaria. Sasuke nunca foi muito de falar e isso me irritava às vezes, o silêncio que ele nos submetia a ficar. Além do fato importante, não ficar no silêncio, havia uma curiosidade quase que excruciante em saber como fora sua noite com Sakura, noite a qual nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto nos dias que se seguiram. Talvez por não lembrarem ou por não quererem lembrar.

Eu não duvidava nada que ele tivesse tentado dormir com ela. Do jeito que esse bastardo era é bem capaz de ambos terem acabado a noite no sofá de Naruto, mas, de umas semanas para cá eu me vi conhecendo melhor Sakura, e não diria que ela é alguém tão fácil ou boba para cair nos encantos de Sasuke. E se o conheço bem, isso apenas o atiçaria a ir mais fundo em suas tentativas mais do que experientes para que ela fosse apenas mais uma em sua cama.

– Normal. – tentei ler algo sobre sua face inexpressiva e concentrada, se eu não o conhecesse bem eu até mesmo diria que ele fitava o saco de porrada para não me encarar e conversar sobre o assunto.

– Você me entendeu. – revirei os olhos. – E ai como a Sakura é? Legal? O que achou dela?

– Eu já a conhecia antes, imbecil, ela falou a noite toda. – franziu o nariz em desgosto. – Nada demais.

– Aham. – olhei-o com descrença, ali tinha que ter alguma coisa. Uma passada de mão, beijos pecaminosos. TINHA QUE TER! – Quem foi a sortuda da noite?

– O que? – bingo! Ele nem ao menos entendeu o que eu falei. Tudo bem que isso pode parecer um pouco insano, porém Sasuke e eu vivíamos juntos, tanto no trabalho quanto no lazer, portanto eu conhecia e muito bem a figura e sabia quando algo estava errado ou não. Você vê, ele SEMPRE terminava a noite com alguma mulher em seus lençóis gemendo coisas sem nexo sei disso porque ele sempre se vangloria pelas conquistas, em parte o que me causou espanto quando ele voltou da "festança" com Sakura e não abriu o bico nem para soltar um pio, o que me parecia bem culposo, se me perguntassem.

– Acorda Sasuke! Quem foi a mulher que tu pegou dessa vez? – ele deu com os ombros e murmurou um "Melissa" para mim como se realmente não quisesse falar sobre. Dei com os ombros, nada de anormal até ai. – Sua noite com certeza foi muito melhor do que a minha. – resmunguei entre dentes.

– Hn. – com o passar dos anos eu me acostumei a esse habitual "não-converso" de Sasuke, então já não era tão presente as vontades de espanca-lo no chão todas as vezes que ele me responde com meias palavras, ou então com seus grunhidos inexpressivos.

– Gaara realmente fodeu minha chance de ficar com a Tenten de novo, o filho da puta ficou reclamando, bêbado pra caralho, do porque tínhamos deixado Sakura sozinha com você, tentando convencer Naruto de que você a forçaria a fazer sexos inimagináveis, e todo aquele blah blah blah. – vi Sasuke sorrir.

– Não é minha culpa se eu sou realmente bom no que eu faço. – deu de ombros socando o saco com um pouco mais de leveza em seus movimentos.

– Tanto faz. – resmunguei não querendo detalhes. – Só sei que ele realmente parece muito afim da Sakura. – dei com os ombros.

– Se Naruto souber disso, ele está morto e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra ajuda-lo. – seu sorriso aumentou na cara. Esse bastardo era de fato um sádico maldito.

– Sei não, os dois estavam tendo uma conversa bem amistosa sobre Gaara e Sakura, acho que Naruto liberou o caminho. – dei de ombros. – Hey! – gritei me agarrando no saco para tentar permanecer em pé depois do soco que Sasuke havia desferido. – Cuidado porra!

– Hn. – o sorriso havia sumido.

**Naruto POV's**

– Já vai! – grunhi de dentro do meu quarto tentando expulsar a dor de cabeça e as incomodas batidas na porta da frente. A desgraça do outro lado começou a esmurrar a porta com mais força e a gritar.

– Vai logo Naruto! Estou com pressa! – ouvi a voz de Neji abafada pelo pedaço de madeira que nos separava. Chutei as cobertas e tropecei em algumas peças de roupa e sapatos espalhados pelo quarto. Não me incomodei em vestir alguma coisa até porque Neji já tinha me visto três vezes pior.

Fechei meus olhos com um pouco de força e senti minha cabeça latejar quando passei pela sala e a luminosidade lá de fora entrou como uma bala em minha visão. Temos que comprar cortinas para essa porcaria de janela.

– Naruto! – passei pela porta principal abrindo-a e indo para a cozinha ver se o Viado-mor deixou algo para eu comer.

– Cadê a porra da chave que eu te dei? – cocei meu traseiro enquanto abria a geladeira em busca de leite. Neji passou por mim indo até a pia.

– Esqueci no porta-treco em casa. – resmungou pegando um copo de água. – Eu só me decidi vir aqui no meio do caminho para o almoço.

– A que devo a sua visita matinal? – enfiei o gargalo da garrafa de leite em minha boca tomando uns bons goles do leite grosso.

– Matinal? – revirou os olhos. – Você se quer sabe que horas são? – dei com os ombros e ele bufou. – Tanto faz, eu vim aqui te pedir um pequeno favor. Como já sabe tenho uma reunião hoje as duas, com um dos maiores investidores da empresa e que é o mesmo horário que o voo da Hinata pousa em Nova York. – me olhou cauteloso. – Eu preciso que você vá busca-la no aeroporto.

– Porque não pediu para os outros caras? – perguntei bebendo mais do leite. – Tenho certeza que Gaara não está fazendo nada. – cocei meus olhos bocejando.

– Porque eu não confio neles para ir buscar Hinata. – passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Ela mudou, pra caralho! E ela está mais.. Ahm... Gostosa. – gargalhei vendo o embaraço de Neji ao falar da própria prima, quase irmã, daquele modo. Neji me bateu na cara. – Não dê risada seu imbecil! Se algum deles tocar nela meu tio me capa! Sabe o que é isso?! No more sex, my friend, no more sex! ( Sem mais sexo, meu camarada, sem mais sexo!)

– Hey, calma, eu juro que se ela engravidar eu assumo meu papel e me caso com ela. – pisquei meu olho esquerdo para ele enquanto voltava a tomar meu leite para tampar o sorriso sacana que me crescia nos lábios. Eu posso ser um idiota às vezes, e até mesmo um pouquinho burro, mas qual é?! Eu não sou morto né galera?

Cuspi o leite de volta tirando a garrafa da frente da minha boca quando Neji me deu um pescotapa.

– Naruto, eu acho bom que você também não toque na Hinata, porque se não, eu juro por Deus que se eu for capado, camarada, você também vai ser! – disse passando por mim raivoso. – Não esquece! Às duas horas!

– Duas horas da tarde: buscar meu sexo casual no aeroporto, devo escrever isso em algum lugar? – perguntei sem interesse abaixando assim que vi alguma coisa voar na minha direção.

– Otário.

– Bye, bye cunhadinho! – cantarolei ouvindo um "Deus não seria tão ruim comigo" enquanto chutava a porta para ser fechada.

Sorri para o nada, eu adorava ver Neji todo nervosinho e se bem o conheço ele deve ter sido beeem generoso ao falar que sua prima era gostosa, qual é! Hinata era um trambolho de feia quando menor, ela era toda encolhidinha e tímida que parecia um bicho do mato corcunda longe de todo mundo. Pff, como se fosse grande coisa não tocá-la.

Notei um papelzinho no vidro de leite quando fui toma-lo novamente e o peguei para ler.

"Esse leite está estragado seu imbecil, vá comprar mais.

– S "

Olhei para baixo assim que senti minha barriga tremer e grunhir como um leão. Meu cu não será perdoado. Merda! (literalmente)

**Sakura POV's**

Eu estava correndo pela avenida próxima ao escritório da Home&amp;Designs com um pacote da Starbucks e outro do _Roof's_(uma cafeteria) tentando veemente não ser atropelada pela multidão de táxis, carros comuns e motos estava me desviando até mesmo daquele mundaréu de gente que se você bobeasse eles passariam por cima.

Forcei minhas pernas para que me movessem escadas acima até as portas do grande prédio.

– Ela irá te matar. – cantarolou Rebbeka, a recepcionista folheando uma revista de moda qualquer sem sequer erguer o olhar para ver se eu precisava de ajuda.

– Não vai não, estou dois minutinhos atrasada! – sorri otimista.

– No seu segundo dia de trabalho! – disse sem se importar realmente. – Dois minutos poderá parecer como três horas. – passou o dedo na boca e então virou a página.

– Pode me dar uma mãozinha então? – tentei equilibrar as duas coisas que tinha na mão.

– Nope. – bufei entrando no elevador que havia chego ao térreo e apertei com o nariz o número 14. Bati o pé contra o chão impaciente enquanto o elevador parecia mais lento do que deveria ser.

Meu final de semana havia sido ótimo no começo, mas depois com a ressaca que veio eu quis cavar um buraco e eu mesma me enterrar. Havia me mudado para o apartamento no Loki's, que além de pequeno se encontrava soterrado por uma avalanche de caixas de papelão que vieram da Itália com todos os meus pertences.

Bom, eu não me lembrava de muita coisa de sexta apenas alguns flashs de Sasuke e eu dançando na pista, bebendo, rindo e somente isso, o resto de minha noite ainda me era desconhecido, assim como para Sasuke também.

Sai do elevador assim que as portas de metal se abriram.

– Sara! – ouvi alguém gritar, olhei confusa para meus colegas de trabalho que me olharam com pena no olhar "Pobre estagiária", eles diziam. – Sara! –meu corpo tremeu com o timbre forte e amaldiçoado, coitada dessa Sara. – Cadê aquela imprestável?! – vi minha chefe entrar cuspindo fogo na sala geral. Quando seus olhos flamejantes caíram sobre mim engoli o que parecia ser um tijolo entalado em minha garganta. – Ai está você! Está surda por acaso?! – olhei confusa para meus colegas que me olhavam com "Você é louca?! RESPONDE!". – Não interessa. – rosnou se aproximando e arrancando o café das minhas mãos e indo até sua sala, como se eu não soubesse o que fazer a segui. Ela fechou a porta contudo e por milímetros não arrancando meu nariz da minha cara.

Segurei a vontade de abrir a tampa de seu café e deixar ali meu cuspe como lembrança. Essa vaca tem pegado no meu pé já antes mesmo de eu acordar me ligando e impondo minha primeira tarefa como comprar dois cafés!

Ao invés de abrir a porta no chute, como eu queria, apenas abri-a com meu melhor sorriso só para constar que ela nem ao menos me olhava, como se não tivesse gritando meu "nome" a poucos minutos.

– Pensei que eu teria que desenhar o caminho até a minha sala. – rosnou impaciente. Sorrindo deixei o café sobre sua mesa e esperei por mais alguma ordem. Depois de um tempo ela me olhou com desdém. – O que? Quer sentar na minha cadeira e brincar de chefe também? Anda, sai daqui! – antes que eu me virasse por completo ela me pediu para esperar. Ai não.

– Quero um sanduíche natural, pra ontem! – quase suspirei alegre, tinha uma lanchonete dobrando a esquina que vendia comidas naturais. – E quero-o feito especialmente na _Green House._

Eu queria tanto pular por cima daquela mesa tão perfeitamente talhada e agarrar aquele cabelo loiro channel e espanca-la antes que ela pudesse dizer "Bob é seu tio" (N/J: é uma expressão que significa que ela bateria na Vanessa antes que ela pudesse dizer a palavra/frase mais rápida do mundo). Porque você vê, da onde estamos agora a _Green House_ se localiza na onde Judas perdeu as botas e levaria muito mais do que meu tempo de almoço para apenas chegar até lá.

Sorri forçado e disse "Sem problemas".

– E quero com o molho especial. – movimentou sua mão em descaso para que eu me retirasse.

Sai da sua sala com um sorriso forçado passando por todo o setor de desenvolvimento de plantas etc. Cheguei ao banheiro e soltei um grito resignado. Aquela puta estava me fazendo de capacho e me menosprezando perante toda a equipe somente por eu ser nova aqui, ou seja, eu era uma estagiária, porém eu recebia o salário normal. Hoje, de todos os dias, eu não estava com um humor muito dos bons e então, como mensagem divina, Deus colocou Vanessa como minha punidora.

Senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolço da calça.

– O que é?! – o mau humor pingava na minha boca.

– Uau, boa tarde pra você também, estou muito bem obrigado. – ouvi a voz de Gaara do outro lado e suspirei fechando os olhos.

– Me desculpe é que minha chefe está mordendo a minha bunda ultimamente. – caminhei até a pia arrumando meu cabelo e algum borrado do lápis de olho.

– Chefes são um saco, quer dizer, tirando eu é claro, além de eu ser lindo e gostoso eu sou muito bacana com os meus empregados.

– Uau quanta humildade, imagino mesmo o quão bacana deve ser trabalhar ao lado de alguém tão simples como você. – revirei os olhos.

– Bem, deixando a conversa um pouco de lado bem.. Eu estava saindo pra almoçar e pensei "Hey, sabe quem come também? Sakura". – franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

– Ahm, obrigada por lembrar que eu também preciso de alimento, eu acho.. – balancei a cabeça. – De qualquer modo, eu temo que não poderei almoçar com você hoje, minha chefe quer que eu pegue o maldito lanche natural dela na _Green House_ e isso vai levar todo o meu horário de almoço pra chegar até lá e voltar.

–Ah, sem problemas! Eu estou aqui do lado só me falar qual que ela quer que eu pego pra você e chego ai a tempo da gente almoçar, que tal? – ouvi um tom suplicante em sua voz. Acho que ele precisava de uma amiga pra conversar, dei de ombros.

– Pode ser então, vem logo.

– Tchau pra você também, mal educada. – ouvi seu riso e sorri.

– Obrigada Gaara.

– Você pode me agradecer mais tarde. – e então desligou o celular.

**Sasuke POV's**

Joguei minha mala verde musgo sobre meus ombros enquanto passava pelo departamento indo em direção ao elevador.

– Hey Sasuke, tem um tempinho? – ouvi Jenkins me chamar em sua mesa.

– Estou saindo para almoçar nesse instante Jen, é urgente? – perguntei pressionando o botão para chamar o elevador.

– É só umas fotos daquele novo caso em que o chefe nos colocou, não estamos conseguindo achar uma relação entre as evidencias do local. Bem, conseguimos ligar tudo, menos o que o batom fazia na cena do crime.

– Posso ver quando eu voltar do almoço? –ouvi o barulho das portas se abrindo.

– Claro, sem problema. – acenei com a cabeça entrando na caixa de metal.

– Tchau querido. – ouvi o ronrono da recepcionista ruiva do setor e então pisquei para ela. Não que algum dia fosse acontecer algo entre a gente, eu não costumo misturar transa casual e trabalho, nunca dá certo, mas nunca se sabe caso uma demissão esteja a caminho certo?

De alguma forma a conversa entre mim e Sai pulou de volta a minha linha de pensamentos e de algum modo atada a uma imagem de um Gaara sorridente. Naruto poderia ser muitas coisas, menos burro, quero dizer, não tanto.

Não se mistura família com amizades, e por mais que nós fossemos melhores amigos desde sempre e formássemos uma família era diferente. Me lembro de quando Neji pensou que eu havia dormido com a Hinata e isso me causou um enorme problema, ficamos sem nos falar por quase dois anos não penso que Naruto esteja disposto a arriscar tanto sua irmã quanto sua amizade com o imbecil do Gaara, não importa o quão eles sejam amigos e confiem um no outro. E por mais que eu goste de ver esses retardados prestes a arrancar suas peles de tanto se baterem preciso colocar um pouco de senso naquela cabecinha de fósforo.

Eu estava indo exatamente para o lado da _Home&amp;Desings_ em um restaurante pequeno onde vendia comida japonesa, um dos melhores em minha opinião, não custava nada chamar Sakura para almoçar comigo. Desde que éramos amigos não havia nada demais em sentar e comer juntos.

Saquei o celular de dentro da minha jaqueta de couro e esperei que Sakura atendesse.

– Hey, - ouvi um riso assim que ela atendeu.

– Eu estava indo almoçar... – comentei cutucando o feixe da minha mala de treino.

– Ahm... Você quer que eu te recomende algum lugar? – rio ao final como se ela estivesse caçoando de mim. Mulheres, nunca entendem um convite?

– Não. – ri jogando a bolsa no banco de trás do meu carro e então me sentei no banco do motorista. – Eu estava indo almoçar em um restaurante ai perto de onde você trabalha.. – tentei ser mais direto.

– Oh! ... – acho que ela entendeu. – É que...

– Quem é? – ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar a ela ao fundo.

– É o Sasuke. – ouvi-a responder para o tal cara.

– Quem é esse? – perguntei sentindo meu maxilar ficar rígido.

– O Gaara, ele passou aqui para almoçarmos no _Taki_, quer vir? – bufei , aquele mela cueca de merda, eu sabia que ele era imbecil, mas não até esse ponto. Como melhor amigo de Naruto, eu defenderia a honra de sua irmã mais nova quando este não estava por perto.

– Estou a caminho. – desliguei jogando o celular no banco do carona e então sai do estacionamento ouvindo o som de Billy Idol.

**Sakura POV's**

–E ai? – Gaara me perguntou enquanto posicionava os hashis em seus dedos pegando um salmão.

– Sasuke está vindo se juntar a nós para o almoço. – sorri e desgrudei meus hashis pegando um sushi de cani.

– Hum.. – tomou um gole do saquê que nos serviram como acompanhamento. – Vocês tem andado bem juntos ultimamente não é? – cutucou os sashimis sem interesse.

– Estamos normais oras, - dei de ombros comento o salmão. Porque todo mundo ficava me perguntando de Sasuke? Aliás, me perguntavam muito sobre o que fizemos na sexta feira, porém eu não me recordo bem, apenas algumas bebidas e que ficamos dançando a noite toda. E fomos embora a pé. Só. – sempre saíamos juntos quando éramos adolescentes, não mudou muita coisa de lá pra cá. – sorri enquanto tomava um gole da minha coca.

– Hum.. Só perguntei pra saber. – riu sem graça. – Você sabe como Sasuke é. – deu com os ombros jogando um sushi direto em sua boca.

– É por isso que todo mundo fica me perguntando o que fizemos? – bufei de repente sem fome. – Eu sei como Sasuke realmente é. Vocês esquecem-se de que cresci vendo-o deflorar mais mulheres do que eu posso contar e em todas às vezes eu as via chorar escondidas no vestiário feminino como se sentissem nojo de si mesmas. Ele até mesmo conquistava nossas professoras, ou por querer aumentar a nota ou por qualquer interesse egoísta. Sasuke sempre menosprezou todas as mulheres com seus conceitos machistas, e eu fui esperta o suficiente para sacar qual era a dele muito antes de eu cair em qualquer joguinho barato. – bebi um gole do meu refrigerante. - Desculpem garotos, mas não estou pegando o expresso Rapidinha tão cedo. – sorri forçado.

–Uau, - virei-me surpresa na cadeira e dei de cara com seu sorriso sacana e impenetrável. – não sabia que tinha um pensamento tão forte sobre mim, Sakura, porém tão certeiro. – abaixou seu corpo musculoso e me beijou no rosto para então cumprimentar Gaara com um aceno de cabeça, e só para guardar de detalhe, Gaara não disse uma palavra sequer. Puxou uma cadeira entre Gaara e eu. - Então o que estamos comendo hoje? – pegou um dos amendoins da mesa e jogou em sua boca sorrindo para mim com seus dentes perfeitos alternando seu olhar entre Gaara e eu.

**Naruto POV's**

Sai do táxi aos tropeços deixando algumas notas no banco do passageiro e corri entre a multidão no aeroporto. O acidente com o leite estragado havia me ocupado a manhã toda o que me fez estar levemente atrasado. Tentei abaixar meu cabelo indomável para que não parecesse tanto que havia acabado de dormir, porém ele estava todo amassado e talvez nem todo gel no mundo pudesse dar conta do recado. Cheguei ao portão de desembarque as 14hrs e 15 minutos, nem era tanto comparado aos meus atrasos anteriores.

Olhei para os lados em busca de alguma folha e vi uma criancinha no banco com a mãe ocupada ao telefone. Arranquei o tal caderninho da criança junto com sua caneta.

– Preciso mais do que você. – ouvi seu gritinho irritante em resposta. Revirei os olhos. – Só um minutinho, eu já devolvo! – resmunguei escrevendo o nome da prima do Neji. Arranquei a folha e joguei pro moleque emburrado no banco prestes a abrir o berreiro. Ergui a folha com uma mão enquanto tentava abaixar a monstruosidade do meu cabelo que estava todo espetado amassado.

Tentei ver se alguém encurvado e com os cabelos curtos estava vindo à minha direção.

– Hey, docinho. – disse pra uma morena de óculos que havia parado na minha frente. – Por mais que a visão seja realmente boa de olhar. – olhei para sua boca carnuda, seus peitos a barriga lisinha e as cochas, meu Deus do céu, se Neji não fosse tão bom amigo eu deixava o bicho do mato da Hinata no aeroporto sozinho pra arranjar o caminho de casa por si mesma e levava essa beldade pra lá. – Mas estou esperando alguém e você está realmente tirando minha concentração. – sorri tentando mais do que nunca abaixar meu cabelo. Droga!

– Naruto, – me olhou divertida e então tirou os óculos. – Você não mudou nenhum pouco. – seu sorriso tímido se abria em seu rosto e enquanto eu olhava seus olhos azuis claros quase tive um AVC.

Neji vai arrancar minhas bolas, oh doce Jesus, e ele vai se divertir enquanto as arranca.

**Gaara POV's**

– Sasuke, posso falar com você por um segundo? – pedi sorrindo forçado.

– Claro, - sorriu de volta e então se virou para Sakura. – se nos desculpar, voltamos em dois minutos. – senti meu sangue ferver enquanto ela olhava para a boca dele. Sério? Ele conseguia todo mundo?

– Que merda você está fazendo aqui? – entrei no banheiro vazio.

– Ahm.. Cara, eu estou almoçando. – franziu as sobrancelhas zombeteiro.

– Não, sério, porque você ligou pra Sakura chamando-a pra almoçar? – cerrei meus olhos tentando captar qualquer sinal de mudança em seu rosto.

– Pra salvar sua bunda, seu idiota. – empurrou meu ombro. – Pela primeira vez na vida pensa com a cabeça de cima seu babaca! Ou Naruto vai se certificar que a de cima seja a única que você vai ter!

– Ele não faria. – respondi cruzando meus braços ante meu peito.

– Oh-ho, ele faria. – riu irônico. – Ela é a maldita irmã caçula dele seu bastardo! Ele cortaria as duas bolas fora se isso a deixasse feliz, não sei se você está entendendo a situação aqui. Eu o vi fazendo muitos garotos comerem grama por chama-la de "fofura" algo me diz que se ele souber dos planos pervertidos que você tem pra irmãzinha dele, ele não vai te receber com um tapinha nas costas e dizendo "Bem-vindo a família, cunhado" ele no mínimo enfiaria aquela espada japonesa que Sakura deu pra ele no meio do seu saco ao invés.

– Então porque ele teria me dado permissão pra chamar Sakura pra sair se no fim ele iria mesmo enfiar a tal espada nas minhas bolas? – ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Ele abriu a boca muitas vezes e então franziu o cenho. – Eu sinto muito Sasuke, mas acho que o único que tem problemas comigo saindo com a Sakura é você. – olhei-o melhor sabendo que não tinha nada a ver com Sasuke gostar da Sakura. Oh não, se você pensou isso meu caro você está tão perdido quanto um cego no tiroteio. Porque você vê, Sasuke Uchiha não vê nada além de uma boa transa e um joguinho para esquentar as coisas, e eu concorrendo por Sakura é esse tal joguinho, mas ele não contava comigo ganhando essa. – Eu sinto muito, mas dessa vez a vantagem não está contigo afinal das contas. – dei um tapinha em seu ombro sorrindo vitorioso. Meu celular estava vibrando incessantemente em meu bolso. – Se me der licença tenho que atender essa chamada. – ele apenas saiu do banheiro.

**Sasuke POV's**

– Ah! Ai está você achei que eu mesma teria que ir lá resgatar vocês dois. – disse Sakura da cadeira. – Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho agora, agradeça o Gaara pelo almoço e o lanche! – disse erguendo uma sacola sorrindo pra mim. Olhei em volta esperando algum sinal de cabelo ruivo.

– Espera, eu vou com você! – sorri amigável.

– Claro! – sorriu mais abertamente enquanto pegava sua bolsa e nos dirigíamos para a porta.

Gaara me agradeceria mais tarde por isso. Agarrei seu fino braço e a puxei pela rua, olhando por meus ombros.

– Devo perguntar o porquê de parecer que você esta me sequestrando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu braço levemente levantado por eu estar puxando-a.

– Não. – sorri pra ela calar a boca. - Não pense que me esqueci daquele discursinho todo de hoje mais cedo. – ela deu com os ombros tirando o lanche de dentro da sacola e o comendo.

– A verdade ofende? – sorriu pra mim enquanto mordia seu lanche.

Ri sarcástico. – Muito engraçado. – enfiei minhas mãos nas calças jeans. – Você sabe muito bem o porquê delas chorarem. – dei com os ombros.

– Eu sei?

– Todo mundo que me prova. – dei um sorriso malicioso. – Chora quando não pode ter mais.

– Você é ridículo. – bufou mordendo novamente seu lanche e olhando para outro lugar.

– Eu nunca disse que não era. – sorri dando um empurrãozinho em seu ombro. – E a maioria daquelas meninas seria jogada por um cara mais cedo e mais tarde. Só aconteceu mais cedo.

– Claaro! – revirou os olhos.

– Hey, elas se esfregavam em mim nem se importando se eu tinha namorada ou não, nem queriam saber meu nome.

– Você era o quarterback do time de futebol, Sasuke! É impossível não saber o seu nome! – reclamou jogando a outra metade do lanche no lixo. Meu coração se partiu nesse momento. QUEM DISPERDIÇA COMIDA?!

– Mesmo assim, elas não se davam ao respeito, porque eu deveria me incomodar em dar? – ela me olhou e deu com os ombros.

– É, até que você está certo. – começou. – Mas isso não explica a Hinata. Pelo o que eu conheci dela ela é bem tímida e se da ao respeito. Até demais. – franziu o cenho.

– A Hinata é diferente. – suspirei. – Totalmente diferente.

Sakura olhou para o prédio da Home&amp;Desings e depois olhou pra mim com um sorriso.

– Imagino mesmo. – acenou com a mão enquanto subia as escadas correndo.

Virei meus calcanhares e andei até a rua com o braço estendido, precisava voltar para o departamento.


	5. Sério?

**Perfect Disaster**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Sério?**

Dizer que meu trabalho como estagiária na _Home&amp;Designs_ havia se tornado cansativo e um tanto _bobo_ era dizer o mínimo. Achei, que depois de tantos anos sonhando com o emprego dos meus sonhos, eu no mínimo faria algumas maquetes e plantas de prédios grandiosos, ou de monumentos que mais tarde se tornariam históricos. Não que estivesse me desfazendo do meu trabalho, longe disso, mas, _qual é_! Ter que servir cafezinho para o pessoal, correr contra o tempo para pegar alguma refeição boa para eles na hora do _rush_ era patético, sem dizer que não era o que supostamente eu deveria estar fazendo.

Estava na minha mesa bufando de tédio e brincando com minhas canetas e lápis novinhos em folha, materiais que deveriam ser utilizados em realizações de grandes ideias que eu tinha, mas na realidade, infelizmente, eram usados apenas para marcar recadinhos ou simplesmente desenhar bigodes e rabiscos no rosto da sonolenta Tiffany, a gordinha da gráfica que todos nós tirávamos sarro. Não leve a mal, ela também se divertia a beça pregando peças na gente, o pessoal do meu setor era bem, uh, _infantil_. E nada no mundo tirava da minha cabeça que aquele era o pior setor de todos os_vinte e quatro_ andares, afinal, nós brincávamos o dia inteiro, tirávamos algumas cópias de plantas para o pessoal do décimo quinto andar, e respondíamos alguns _e-mails_ sobre contratos ou qualquer coisa que ocupasse nosso tempo livre.

Um dia desses me vi perguntando à Raphael, o cara mais "sério" do nosso setor, o porquê nunca vi nenhum deles fazendo alguma coisa que _arquitetos_de verdade faziam. Ele apenas deu com os ombros, ainda muito concentrado em acertar uma bolinha de papel dentro da boca de Larry, que parecia ter quebrado o pescoço pela forma que dormia tão relaxadamente em sua cadeira, e disse que as maquetes, projetos e os peixes grandes ficavam para os _garotões_ do décimo segundo andar, e depois de algumas poucas perguntas me fitou dizendo.

– Nós, pessoinhas do quinto andar, não deveríamos nos preocupar com isso, afinal estão nos pagando de qualquer modo e não acho que Vanessa ficaria feliz em nos ouvir reclamando. – me encarou como se me pedisse para parar de amolá-lo.

Antes que eu me afogasse na minha própria baba ouvi um risinho baixo e alguém sussurrando meu nome.

– Hey, Uzumaki! – ergui a cabeça um pouco grogue.

– Hun? – limpei a baba e vi Larry soltar mais um risinho imbecil e apontou para a mesa de Raphael, assim que olhei quase me mijei de rir. A cara dele estava rabiscada por todo lado, além de ter alguma coisa vermelha saindo de seu nariz. – Sangue? – perguntei.

– _Nah_, sobrou alguns sachês de catchup do almoço. Espere para ver a cara dele quando ele descobrir o que tem nas calças. – rimos mais uma vez. Eu, inocente, olhei para sua calça preta social, e vi algo mais escuro no meio de suas pernas como se fosse água, mas parecia um pouco mais denso. Não que importasse de verdade, não queria nem mesmo ver a cara dele quando ele acordasse. Algo me dizia que seria um espetáculo _grandioso_ para todo o setor.

Assim que ouvimos o barulho do elevador nos sentamos corretamente, todos menos Raphael que parecia ter pegado um bonde no sono da Bela Adormecida. Passei a mão no mouse do meu notebook em cima da mesa para fingir que fazia alguma coisa. Olhei para Raphael e ele ainda dormia, droga! Vanessa estava a poucos momentos de sair do elevador.

Peguei meu grampeador e atirei na direção do moreno. Assim que o grampeador bateu em sua testa as portas do elevador se abriram deixando a voz brava e inconformada de Vanessa entrar no andar.

– Mas que diabos... – resmungou acordando de supetão. Olhou para si mesmo e viu suas calças e então passou a mão em seu cavanhaque de catchup e então Larry explodiu em risada. – Filho da p...- só então notou que Vanessa havia entrado no local. – Merda.- pegou a cópia de um projeto e enfiou na frente do rosto como se o analisasse. Vanessa passou por nós sem nem ao menos nos encarar, apenas muito brava, provavelmente, com a ligação que acabara de encerrar.

– Sakura, minha sala. Agora! – troquei olhares confusos com meus colegas de trabalho e me levantei. Suspirei fundo me preparando para a bomba que viria. Bati na porta e entrei logo em seguida. – Porque vocês não estão tirando as cópias da matriz do _Giuseppe's_?

– Ahn.. A copiadora que nós utilizamos no nosso andar está quebrada senhora. – respondi o mais séria e profissional que eu podia.

– Como assim quebrada? – me olhou com descrença.

– O fluxo da tinta congestionou e estourou nas cópias que já haviam sido feitas da matriz além dos papéis que estavam dentro dela que incharam e prenderam nas engrenagens.

– E não usaram a copiadora do décimo segundo por quê? – o sulco que se encontrava em sua testa franzida fez com eu engolisse em seco.

– Ahm... Nós não temos permissão para subir até o décimo segundo andar, senhora. – me desculpei com o olhar.

– Bom, agora tem. – suspirou apoiando suas costas no encosto da poltrona de couro que parecia bem mais confortável do que minha cadeira. – Quero que suba e faça seis cópias da matriz, e mais três dessa planta, - estendeu o papel para que eu pegasse. – e uma cópia desse contrato.

– Ahm... A senhora esta dizendo que..

– Sim, sim. – abanou a mão como se não fosse nada. – Estou lhe dando permissão para subir no décimo segundo andar. Agora vá, antes que chame Cat para ir em seu lugar. – resmungou pegando seu copinho de café e tomando um gole e fazendo uma careta. Só eu que achava que aquilo não era café?

Sorri de orelha a orelha.

Eu finalmente iria subir ao décimo segundo andar, onde arquitetos de verdade faziam a magia acontecer.

Deus!

**Naruto POV's**

– Ahn... Então, veio pra visitar só? – perguntei encarando a cidade que passava lá fora pela janela do táxi. Não que eu fosse retardado e gostava de ficar que nem um cachorrinho apreciando o vento contra o rosto e nem nada, mas com certeza era melhor do que encarar os melões.. ops, quero dizer os seios da prima do Neji.

Sim, Hinata-Bicho-Do-Mato havia se transformado em Hinata-A-Gostosa. E se Neji, por algum único segundo que fosse, suspeitasse dos pensamentos nada puritanos que eu estava tendo com sua prima, a qual ele tratava como uma irmã, ele não hesitaria em me arrancar as bolas.

– Não, - riu. – vou morar com Neji por alguns tempos, até me estabilizar novamente. – sua voz era doce, como um gemido pré-gozo. Jesus, dai-me força de vontade e vontade pra não agarrar esse seios enormes aqui e agora.

– Ahm...Bacaninha. – fingi interesse. O silencio começou outra vez, eu estava tão nervoso que estava começando a achar que ela poderia ouvir os gemidos dos meus pensamentos que envolvia eu e ela na horizontal.

– Naruto? – chamou-me. Senti a parte de trás do meu pescoço queimar.

– S-s-sim? – puxei a gola da camiseta como se ela estivesse me sufocando. Engoli o bolo de concreto que se formou em minha garganta.

– Você trabalha com o que? – perguntou risonha. Era impressão minha ou ela só sabia falar nesse tom de voz? Havia um homem com problemas de concentração e um histórico de filmes pornográficos decorados na cabeça, pelo amor de Deus!

– Sou dono de um clube noturno. – tossi para que minha voz soasse normalmente.

– É mesmo?

– Sim, faço sociedade com Gaara. – sorri nervoso vendo a imagem de Naruto Jr sendo colocado em sua boca. – Se lembra dele? Gaara, quero dizer. – estava começando a suar frio aqui dentro. Essa porcaria de táxi parece que não chega nunca! – Ele é um cara legal, ruivo, legal, bacaninha, legal pra chuchu, um amor de pessoa, sério mesmo um amor que só vendo, ha ha ha... – abri mais a janela do carro colocando praticamente toda minha cabeça pra fora da janela.

Sasuke sortudo filho da puta não precisava ficar nervoso assim com ela, ele já havia tido _tudo_.

– Naruto... – seu tom era zombeteiro. Segurou em meu braço para atrair minha atenção pra ela._Mais ainda,_quero dizer.

– Olha só, é aqui que eu fico, haha, está aqui o cartão do seu primo tem o endereço nele. Tchau! – joguei o cartão no banco do carro e saí do táxi no meio da quinta avenida, o carro havia parado lógico, o que não me poupou buzinas e xingos dos motoristas, isto é. Corri por toda avenida até chegar à calçada, onde esbarrei em mil pessoas e escorreguei em um jornal. Não era lá meu dia de sorte devo dizer.

**Sakura POV's**

Batia o pé impacientemente contra o chão do elevador segurando a pasta com o que era para eu tirar cópia apertada contra o peito. Estava parecendo aquelas nerds que vai finalmente conhecer o céu dos deuses gregos personagens de livros, mangás etc..

Assim que passei por meus colegas de trabalho dizendo que iria dar uma passada no décimo segundo andar ouvi várias bocas aterrissarem no chão. É pessoal, essa pessoinha iria entrar finalmente no território dos grandões.

Assim que as portas se abriram eu podia jurar que fiquei cega pela luz divina do Olimpo. Comecei a andar no automático olhando tudo em volta, o pessoal aqui realmente trabalha, discutem projetos e... olha! Eles até mesmo tem aquelas mesas legais de desenho!

Agarrei-me mais a pastinha me sentindo um lixo. Eu não era daquele setor, eu era do quinto andar, o andar dos idiotas. Marchei sem muitas felicidades até a copiadora no final do corredor. Liguei a máquina e coloquei o papel da matriz contra o vidro do scaner.

– Acho que deveríamos colocar as luzes um pouco mais separadas para dar uma estética melhor nos corredores, ai não precisará gastar tanto na textura da parede, olha, as luzes fazem o trabalho sozinho sem precisar de muita técnica, apenas um pouco de percepção. – ouviu alguns arquitetos perto da máquina de café discutirem amigavelmente.

– Eu já não acho, a textura da parede _tem_ que ser enrugada, dará mais destaque que as luzes. – resmungou um outro.

– Mas o que tem que estar em destaque são os quadros! – resmungou um terceiro tomando um gole de café. – É uma galeria afinal de contas.

– Continuo achando que a parede enrugada é uma boa jogada. – deu com os ombros.

– Ahn.. com licença. – sem que eu percebesse já estava me intrometendo. – Acho que daria para fazer os dois projetos juntos na verdade, poderia ficar um pouco mais caro, mas com certeza mais belo. – pedi o mouse emprestado e desenhei na tela do computador. – Poderão colocar faixas de parede lisa onde ficaram os quadros e entre eles a parede enrugada, e a luz dessa maneira, – mostrei no computador. – dará destaque tanto nos quadros quanto nas paredes, como se elas também fossem uma obra de arte. – murmurei terminando o que eu tinha em mente.

– Você é quem mesmo? – me olhou com interesse. Sorri sem graça sentindo meu rosto queimar. Como eu falaria que era uma zé ninguém do quinto andar?

– Ela deve ser a Jane, de Chicago. – disse um dando um tapa no pescoço do colega que havia feito a pergunta e que me encarava de um jeito estranho. – Desculpe as más maneiras de Scott, ele é um pouco indiscreto. – sorrio amplamente. Jane, huh?

– Oh sim, me mandaram do prédio em Chicago, sabe como são as coisas né? – dei uma risada acotovelando o cara ao meu lado. Demos boas risadas.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber já dividíamos piadas e nos encontrávamos apoiados no galão de água do bebedouro tirando sarro da Sara, a desengonçada.

Eu finalmente me sentia como alguém do décimo segundo andar. Suspirei sonhadora tomando um gole da minha água como se fosse um pedaço de alcaçuz dado a uma criança.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Sabe quando você tem um problema em mãos e para você ele é enorme, quase sem soluções, e então chega alguém e te da uma solução tão óbvia e você pensa "É mais fácil falar do que fazer" e então a pessoa debocha de você dizendo "Então não diga que não há solução, apenas aceite que você não tem coragem de tomar as decisões que solucionariam isso." ? É realmente uma dor na bunda quando a pessoa que lhe da essa solução, na maioria das vezes, é você e então você se encontra na situação tão desconfortável e incapaz de resolvê-la.

Não que meu problema fosse realmente algo tão sério quanto a queda da bolsa de valores ou a fome no mundo, nem chegaria perto da preocupação pela morte de uma formiga, se quer saber.

– Sasuke? – ouvi uma voz me chamando da porta de vidro do meu escritório. Apenas resmunguei algo de volta para que a pessoa soubesse que eu estava vivo e ouvindo. – Ahn.. está lhe chamando em seu escritório. – diante a minha falta de movimentos ou simples interesse ela continuou. – Agora.

– Uhum.. – murmurei ainda parado.

– Não que seja da minha conta, mas você vai ficar encarando essa jaqueta por muito mais tempo? – perguntou-me trazendo minha atenção para o objeto ao qual direcionava meu olhar inconscientemente. A jaqueta estava posta como se fosse uma pessoa viva e materializada na cadeira em frente a minha mesa. Passei a mão pelo rosto e cabelos querendo achar uma solução óbvia para meu problema.

– Não, Glória, já estou indo. – assenti em sua direção me endireitando em minha cadeira. A mulher saiu da sala sem um segundo pensamento e logo não a via por ai, por mais que minha sala fosse de vidro. Lançando um ultimo olhar para a jaqueta imóvel em minha cadeira sai da sala indo em direção a ultima porta no corredor atrás da secretaria.

– Mandou me chamar, senhor? – abri a porta depois de bater.

– Sim, Sasuke, por favor, sente-se. – apontou para a cadeira a minha frente. Não que eu tivesse escolha, de qualquer modo. Não que eu gostasse de falar, mas Harris havia me chamado para alguma coisa e eu estava começando a ficar impaciente com o tempo em que ele levava para olhar alguns papéis como se eu nem ao menos estivesse ali. Quis bufar alto e voltar para a minha sala e então ficar encarando a tal jaqueta, como se em pouco tempo ela pudesse ficar intimidada e criar pernas caminhando para sua dona.

O dia estava cinzento para mim. Um dia feio, sem graça e tedioso. O setor estava praticamente silencioso, quer dizer, silencioso ao máximo que poderia chegar a ser né? Os telefones ainda tocavam a todo momento, o pessoal gritava um para o outro do outro lado do setor, era aquela coisa.

Hoje eu estava naqueles dias de adolescente, querendo ficar enterrado em minha cama com os fones de ouvido atolados em meu ouvido ouvindo algum rock que espelhe a confusão que tenho por dentro enquanto olho para o teto ou simplesmente mumificado de olhos fechados.

– Hum... – o grunhido de Harris me voltou para a realidade. – Sasuke.. A quanto tempo não sai em missão solo? – olhou-me com seus olhos vazios. Sério, o cara era de dar medo em qualquer um. Harris era pançudo, estava sempre com um charuto na boca, suspensórios e seus poucos cabelos penteados para um único lado, tipo naqueles penteados que as mães costumavam "lamber" o cabelo do filho pro lado com um pente falando "Ai que lindo!"? É então.. esse mesmo.

– Desde o começo do ano, senhor. – oh, sim! YES! YEEEESSS! O Pançudo vai me dar uma missão solo _fdp_ para ser cumprida! Puta que faliu era isso mesmo que eu queria! Santo Deus!

– Entendo.. – olhou para os papéis em sua mesa mais uma vez pegando seu carimbo "racha rabos", como a gente costumava chamar (pelas costas dele é claro), e deu uma forte carimbada em cima de alguns papéis. – Essa missão é simples, creio que irá entender com uma simples lida. – estendeu-os para mim.

– Obrigada senhor! – não sei se estava agradecendo a Deus ou ao meu chefe, enfim...

– É mais uma missão de reconhecimento de território, - juntos suas mãos em frente ao rosto apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – existem algumas gangues brigando por posse de terreno e drogas. Alguns moradores já reclamaram e os PD's não fazem nada, há boatos de que um dos caras que procuramos está entre eles. Seja discreto e se possível passe algum tempo morando no bairro como um estrangeiro que acaba de chegar na cidade.

– Sim, senhor. E qual bairro seria? – perguntei todo negócios.

– O mesmo bairro do Loki's Hotel. – claro que era. Pff.. Previsível! Pelo menos agora eu tinha uma desculpa melhor do que uma jaqueta estúpida pra falar com _ela_.

**Sakura Pov's**

Assim que saí do elevador olhei cuidadosamente para os dois lados, tinha um grampeador de parede em mãos e o apontava sem misericórdia para todos os lados. Caminhei para dentro do quinto andar meticulosamente cobrindo todos os perímetros, havia voltado para pegar meu computador que continha algo extremamente necessário para o décimo segundo andar. O quinto estava totalmente vazio, como se todos houvessem saído para almoçar, mas por via das dúvidas deixei minha arma ainda apontada para todos os lados caso alguém tente me interceder e me prender aqui embaixo.

– Vejam só... – ouvi alguém dizer no escritório ao lado ao qual eu estava. – quem voltou ao ninho não? - Raphael virava a cadeira de rodinhas me encarando como um mafioso, só faltou o gato para acariciar ali.

– Olha.. Só vim buscar meu...- Larry apareceu em seu escritório a minha frente se levantando para que eu pudesse vê-lo acima da "parede" do escritório.

– Computador? – me encarava com um olhar sinistro meu computador estava em uma mão enquanto na outra havia um copo d'água.

– Eu vim em paz, não quero ter que guerrear com vocês. – disse intercalando a mira do grampeador entre Larry e Raphael na cadeira.

– Você nos abandonou criança infiel. – dizia Raphael e.. ele estava com uma capa?

– Não há necessidades de brigar, não sou mais pertencente a este reino, senhor. - percebi que Tiffany se mexeu em sua mesa atrás de mim, virei-me rapidamente lançando vários grampos em sua testa e então ela caiu ao chão. – Terá de ser do jeito difícil então huh? - Jorrei mais um punhado de grampos contra Larry que assim que caiu corri para socorrer meu precioso a tempo. Lambri o chão para que pudesse ser capaz de pegá-lo antes que toda sua glória tivesse sido perdida por milênios.

– Não irás sair daqui criança insolente! – sim ele estava com uma capa. Levantou-se com seus dois metros de altura com seu braço na frente de rosto, como o drácula. – Deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de trair seu povo e ainda ter a pachorra de retornar ao reino traído! – pus-me de pé antes que ele chegasse mais perto, minha vida como alguém de sucesso dependia disso. Corri pela lateral do escritório apontando o grampeador em Raphael enquanto alcançava o elevador, Hanna, que eu não havia visto pulou em cima de mim vinda direto das sombras, caímos entre as portas do elevador, atirei várias vezes em seu pé a fazendo de afastar. Raphael aproveitou sua deixa para pular em cima de nós, o que não acabou rolando por que tropeçou em sua capa, mas ele agarrou meu pé. Tentei me rastejar para dentro do elevador, mas Raphael não cedeu tão facilmente, agarrando minha perna com as duas mãos começou a "escalar" em mim.

– Desista mago impotente! – disse apontando para sua cabeça.

– Nunca! - mostrou suas "presas". E sem dó nem piedade eu apertei o gatilho do grampeador, mas eu deveria ter pensado antes. Raphael se encolheu saindo do perímetro do elevador gritando profanações. – Filha da p- **PIM!**–- o elevador apitou fechando suas portas abafando seu xingo. Olhei para o grampeador de parede.

– Ops.. – eu deveria ter calculado a distancia que o grampeador estava de sua testa. Joguei minha arma para o lado e agarrei meu computador. – Meu precioso...

**Sasuke POV's**

A maldita jaqueta não iria criar pernas e voltar sozinha para sua dona, como eu arduamente notei, portanto aqui estava eu para entrega-la e com ela um favor de amigos. Porém não era tão fácil assim, oh não. Quando ela ver que eu encontrei sua jaqueta ela ficará extremamente envergonhada e provavelmente me pedirá para não contar nada a Naruto. O que não aconteceria, até porque caso eu contasse eu mesmo me ferraria, então sem chances.

Há algum tempo eu havia dado uma festinha para o grupo lá em casa, digo, no meu apartamento individual situado no _Heights_. Até ai tudo bem. Porém eu percebi que Sakura e mais um amigo meu, que não faz parte do grupo havia sumido de vista, e comecei a pensar "Poderiam ter ido para casa, talvez" então dei com os ombros e voltei para festa, maaaas... Depois da festa quando todo mundo já havia ido embora eu fui ao meu quarto e minha cama estava totalmente revirada e o sobretudo de Sakura estava no chão.

Pois é, difícil não pensar no que pode ter acontecido... Eu teria uma conversinha com Max, alguma outra hora.

– É só apertar o botão pra abrir a porta, você sabe, o elevador já esta no térreo.

– Hum. – acenei com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso para a tal recepcionista que me encarava de cima a baixo.

Respirei fundo e apertei o maldito botão logo de uma vez.

Assim que cheguei ao quinto andar notei que ele estava parcialmente iluminado por poucos raios de sol que atravessavam as cortinas escuras. Macabro. Notei que um ser de dois metros com um band-aid no meio da testa pulou a minha frente fazendo um som estranho, talvez um grunhido, sei lá, com os braços levantados na altura dos ombros segurando em cada mão as pontas de uma ... Uma capa?

– Ah.. – murmurou saindo da sua "pose" de ataque. – Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.. – coçou a nuca com um sorriso envergonhado.

– Obviamente.. Ahn, você poderia dizer onde posso encontrar Sakura Uzumaki?

– Ah, a infiel.. – murmurou cerrando os olhos. O pessoal do setor dela era bem... Estranho. – Ela está fingindo ser do décimo segundo andar. – deu de ombros fungando o nariz como se não fosse grande coisa.

– E porque ela está lá? – franzi o cenho, até onde ela havia me contado ninguém do quinto andar poderia subir ao décimo segundo.

– Porque o pessoal de lá meche com a arquitetura pesada, enquanto nós apenas fazemos cópias de matriz, algumas mudanças no sistema operacional, somos praticamente o staff de toda a equipe.

– E isso não é bom? – oras, era o trabalho deles!

– Nós jogamos RPG, fazemos live action, pintamos até mesmo quadros aqui dentro, camarada. Qualquer um daqui daria um braço pra poder trabalhar no décimo segundo andar.

– Ok.. Então ela está lá do décimo segundo?

– Sim.

– Poderia ir comigo? – os olhos do cara brilharam como se eu tivesse lhe perguntado se ele queria dez milhões de dólares. Definitivamente loucos.

– Claro, eu te mostro o caminho. – olhou para os lados rapidamente me empurrando para o elevador.

– NÃO! – ouvimos um grito vindo do fundo do setor.

– Droga.. – murmurou apertando o botão para fechar as portas diversas vezes.

– Mestreeee nããããão!

– Sinto muito Larry, eu tenho que subir! – e assim as portas de fecharam enquanto Larry pulava uma mesa e se atirava no ar a fim de pegar o elevador com a gente. Só que não rolou. Quando as portas estavam fechadas ouvimos um som abafado como se alguém tivesse caído no chão.

– Ai... – olhei para o cara ao meu lado com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Santo Deus, mas o que foi isso?

– Ele tem problemas em casa.. – murmurou tocando seu nariz enquanto fungava. Aham, _ele_ tem problemas.

Assim que chegamos ao décimo segundo andar o altão quase se perdeu ali dentro de tanto babar nas coisas, nos funcionários, nas maquetes e afins.

– Hey! Me leve até ela, dispersa não amigo. – resmunguei puxando-o de volta para o meu lado.

– Desculpe.. – e seguiu até o fim do corredor murmurando que talvez ela estivesse nos cafés.

– E então, ele disse que um dia tralharia aqui. – ouvi alguém dizer em meio as risadas enquanto um grupo de pessoas riam em volta. – Quase me joguei da janela, como se alguém como _ele_ pudesse trabalhar aqui com a gente. – e mais uma gargalhada.

– Sakura. – o cara que me acompanhava chamou e todo mundo da rodinha olhou para ele de cima abaixo.

– O que você faz aqui _quinto andar_? – disse um cara que estava muito perto de Sakura que engoliu em seco ao ver o cara do quinto andar.

– Vim falar com a minha colega de trabalho. – disse sério com as mãos no bolso da calça, nada como o cara que me "recepcionou" no elevador.

– Colega de trabalho? – gargalharam da cara do homem. Deu dó, admito.

– É, ela.. – apontou para a única mulher do grupo.

– Ela é a Jane de Chicago, não que seja do seu interesse.

– Olha, não me interessa quem ela seja, eu estou aqui pra falar com ela. – disse logo empurrando o cara de dois metros da minha frente.

– Sasuke?! – perguntou Sakura pasma.

– Surpresa? – perguntei irônico.

– Você conhece esse cara? – perguntou um dos homens que a cercava. Cerrei os olhos para ela esperando que ela entendesse "Fala que não e eu conto teu segredo".

– Sim, é o meu amigo. Já volto. – sorriu forçadamente agarrando a mim e ao cara de dois metros para fora da rodinha indo em direção ao elevador. – Que droga vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui? Ninguém pode subir no décimo segundo andar! – ralhou.

– Fico surpreso de você se lembrar dessa regra, já que você mesma parece que se esqueceu! – resmungou o grandão.

– Raphael, não começa. – murmurou fazendo bico.

– Porque você está fingindo trabalhar lá? – perguntei.

– Porque é um saco eu ter uma ótima faculdade e trabalhar com nada! – cruzou os braços.

– Você trabalha numa das sedes mais importantes de Arquitetura e Design! E dai que você ainda não trabalha exatamente com isso? Tenho certeza que você chega lá um dia! – tentei dar um suporte né? Sou lindo e gostoso, mas também sou amigo posha!

– É, 'tô aqui faz cinco anos esperando esse dia... – murmurou Raphael cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado quando lhe encarei com cara de coco.

– Obrigada Sasuke, você tem razão. – suspirou olhando para Raphael. – Eu sinto muito. – murmurou cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado oposto do grandalhão.

– O que você disse? Eu acho que não ouvi. – olhou-a com um sorriso sacana. Sakura olhou-o com seu biquinho de raiva dando-lhe um soco no braço.

– Não enche. – olhou novamente para o lado oposto finalmente me notando. Xa-nããã! – Ahm.. Você queria falar comigo?

– Ahn.. É eu, na verdade, precisava de um favor seu. – tá, eu poderia ser um Deus grego, ser irônico, mas ainda sim eu tinha vergonha de pedir as coisas. É, um defeito, mas fazer o que.

– Um favor meu? – sua carinha de confusão era tão bonitinha. – Eh.. Tudo bem, pode falar.

– É que o assunto é um pouco privado.

– Sem problemas. – as portas se abriram e Raphael saiu olhando para Sakura. – Eu volto mais tarde. Sayonara! – e as portas se fecharam mais uma vez. – Então.. O que queria?

– Eu fui designado para espionar duas gangues que estão em conflito territorial, e para isso eu precisaria de um lugar para ficar.

– Hum.. – murmurou por um momento trocando o equilíbrio do seu corpo para o pé direito cruzando os braços. – E.. E você queria que eu, sei lá, ajudasse a espionar?

– Ah! – soltei uma risada um pouco feliz demais e pareceu deixa-la um pouco brava. – Por mais que suas habilidades como policial não sejam questionáveis eu só precisava ficar por algum tempo em seu apartamento para fazer a pesquisa de campo, já que o bairro a ser vigiado é o seu.

– Entendo, bom, não sei se você vai gostar muito, mas meu apartamento é pequeno, pode ficar o quanto precisar. – sorriu pra mim amigavelmente. – Quanto tempo seria?

– Eu não sei te dizer, meu chefe é que tem que me liberar da missão. Talvez um mês, talvez menos talvez mais. Se estiver tudo bem pra você eu poderia ir ainda hoje pra lá.

– Pode ir sim, eu saio daqui umas seis horas.

– Passo aqui então pra te buscar. Obrigado pelo suporte. – aproximei-me dela e lhe dei um abraço colocando sua jaqueta em seus ombros. – Você esqueceu isso lá em casa. – murmurei contrariado.

– O que? – perguntou sorridente olhando para a jaqueta. – Não é minha.

– Não? – olhei para a peça de roupa mais uma vez. – Mas eu tinha certeza que você e o ...

– Eu e...? - seus olhos estavam curiosos e me diziam que era verdade que a tal jaqueta a qual fiquei encarando por toda a semana achando que era dela, não é.

– Ahm.. Passo aqui as seis então. – abri as portas do elevador e ela saiu ainda me encarando. – Até mais tarde. – e então voltei a fechar as portas apertando o botão do térreo


	6. Ninguém Sabe

**Capítulo Seis**

**Ninguém Sabe**

Devo dizer que foi uma surpresa enorme quando Sasuke veio me pedir ajuda. Era algo totalmente inesperado dele, sabe? Ele sempre foi tão auto suficiente e, não sei, acho que estou me acostumando a ideia de que ele tenha mudado um pouco nesses anos. Quer dizer, _um pouco_era um eufemismo. Ele havia mudado e _muito_. De um jeito bom, quero dizer. Eu não queria admitir isso para mim mesma, mas esse novo Sasuke era de certo modo interessante. O jeito viril com que ele simplesmente era, o modo como ele te olha sempre com uma sombra de malícia e mistério, o modo como ele fala sempre com um sentido ambíguo por trás de cada palavra. Era um desafio ficar perto dele por mais de alguns instantes sem me "alegrar", sabe?

Sasuke Uchiha havia se tornado um homem e tanto. Porém ainda um mistério para mim.

Por vezes eu o pegava olhando para mim, talvez fosse imaginação, mas sempre que eu fazia era incrível. Ele continuava me encarando com seu estar sério e penetrante. Seus olhos me prendiam e _isso_ não era imaginação. Eu tenho certeza.

– Prontinho, ai está. – sorri satisfeita com o resultado do sofá. Havia ajeitado alguns edredons para deixar, tentar ao menos, mais confortável para se dormir, afofei meu travesseiro com o qual ele iria dormir.

– Não sei como agradecer pela sua ajuda, sério, daria um trabalhão arranjar algum lugar para morar por aqui por pouco tempo. Os contratos são de no mínimo um ano. – seus olhos sorriram para mim enquanto sua mão pousava sobre o casaco dobrado em seus braços.

– É sempre bom ter alguém por perto. – dei com os ombros sorrindo para Sasuke. – Devo admitir que eu me sinto um pouco sozinha aqui de vez em quando, havia me acostumado a morar com você e Naruto, sei lá, era bom ter gente em casa.

– Ainda não entendi o porquê de você ter saído. – sentou-se no braço do sofá. – Não me leve a mal, seu apartamento ficou maravilhoso depois que demos um jeito nele. – sorriu olhando para o chão e os quadros nas paredes que só Deus sabe o quão difícil foi coloca-los na parede. – Mas você podia ter ficado conosco, não sei, por quanto tempo você quisesse. Poderíamos ter revezado de quem dormia no sofá e tudo mais. – piscou um olho pra mim rindo minimamente sorri de volta.

– Aham, e isso é o seu plano para que eu volte pra lá? – perguntei zombeteira. – Pode me falar que você sente saudade da minha comida. – me dirigi para a cozinha. – Eu sou um mestre quando se fala de comida. – abri a porta da geladeira pegando a jarra de água gelada.

– E por comida você quer dizer aquela gororoba queimada que tinha nas panelas?

– Gororoba? – virei-me para vê-lo de braços cruzados encostado no batente da cozinha. – Que eu me lembre só faltou você beijar meus pés de tão maravilhoso que foi! – arqueei minhas sobrancelhas pegando dois copo no armário e colocando um pouco de água em cada, bebi a minha e estendi o outro para Sasuke que pegou o copo farejando o ar teatralmente.

– Será que eu sinto um cheirinho de ... Hn... Hiperbolismo por aqui? – bebeu sua água me olhando divertido. Mostrei-lhe a língua. Era divertido estar assim, por perto dele. Como amigos, eu quero dizer.

– Tudo bem Sr. Eu sou bom demais para qualquer elogio, acho que já está na nossa hora de ir dormir, preciso ir trabalhar amanhã e você também. – coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e o virei empurrando-o para o sofá. Sasuke deixou o copo sobre a bancada e choramingou.

– Eu não quero ir dormir. – esperneou como uma criança de cinco anos.

– Mas tem que ir dormir, como vai se proteger caso alguns bandidos peguem você xeretando? – perguntei enquanto ele deitava no sofá e eu estendia o cobertor sobre seu corpo gigantesco naquele minúsculo sofá.

– Preocupada comigo? – sorriu sacana.

– Mas é claro que sim, como vou explicar para o seu chefe que você morreu no meu apartamento? Aliás, como vou explicar que não usei meus dons naturais de ninja para ajudar um amigo? – brinquei piscando um olho para Sasuke divertida.

– Okay, _mãe_. – zombou fazendo uma careta com a qual eu ri. Afaguei seus cabelos negros e macios.

– Boa noite Sasuke. – Sasuke pegou minha mãos entre a sua me fazendo olhá-lo. Seus olhos negros e cheios e enigmas.

–Boa noite. – sussurrou para mim e então deixou minha mão ir. Segui a passos robóticos até meu quarto apagando a luz do apartamento. Olhei mais uma vez para meu pequeno sofá em minha pequena sala, e o sentimento de solidão já não estava mais aqui.

**Sasuke POV's**

– Ah, qual é! – gritei brincando com Sakura enquanto ela jorrava sobre as panquecas um pouco de mel. – Eu achei que você tinha aprendido algo em seus dias morando com a gente. – fingi decepção. Fazia uma semana que estávamos "morando" juntos e aquela foi uma das únicas vezes que ficávamos de manhã em casa até tarde. Tenho que admitir que ficar perto dela era algo interessante e um tanto surpreendente. Ela não era, em nada, igual a qualquer outra que eu já tenha conhecido. Era espontânea e tinha umas ideias meio malucas, tenho que admitir, mas sempre tínhamos um bom tempo juntos, não importa fazendo o que.

– Está mais do que claro que eu não tenho jeito para jogar ou agarrar coisas. – riu limpando sua bochecha com o dorso da mão olhando para o monte de panquecas que já estavam feitas.

– Você está uma bagunça. – disse rindo. – Olha só pra isso, se esforçando tanto para fazer algo decente na cozinha.

– Ei! Isso não é verdade! – suas bochechas tomaram uma cor mais avermelhada enquanto ela me olhava. – Eu não preciso me esforçar, eu sou ótima em tudo o que eu faço. – quis me dar um tiro quando minha mente levou isso para o lado conotativo.

– Claro! – revirei os olhos enquanto batia mais a massa dentro da tigela de vidro.

– Você fala que eu estou uma bagunça, mas olha bem para você! – resmungou negando com a cabeça.

– Eu estou perfeito! – dei uma voltinha (bem gay) mostrando a perfeição que eu estava. Em toda aquela bagunça de cozinha a única coisa intacta era eu mesmo!

– Tem uma sujeirinha aqui ó.. – sorriu zombeteira antes de mirar o tubinho de mel e espirrar em minha camiseta preta. Olhei para baixo com uma cara nada agradável enquanto ela ria de mim.

– Olha só que coincidência, não? – murmurei irônico pegando a farinha do potinho e jogando em cima dela. Seu gritinho foi tipo aquelas menininhas sabe? Mais fino que tudo no mundo. Seu cabelo, agora parcialmente branco, estava amarrado em um coque mal feito deixando sua franja curta cair sobre a testa.

– Seu trapaceiro! – gritou jorrando mais mel em mim com uma mão enquanto com a outra pegava um punhado da massa mole para a panqueca e acertava bem no meio da minha cara. Com a mão esquerda, devo acrescentar. Peguei mais farinha e taquei em seu rosto distraindo-a o suficiente para que eu pegasse a mangueirinha da pia abrindo a torneira e jorrando em cima dela. – Não! – deixou o tubinho de mel cair no chão enquanto se protegia com uma mão aproximava mais de mim tentando pegar a mangueira da minha mão. – Sasuke! Seu filho da mãe, isso não vale! – os gritinhos eram tão fofos que eu mesmo estava rindo de sua cara cheia de pó e água. Assim que ela alcançou meu braço abracei-a com o outro a deixando incapaz de se mover e então jorrei mais água em seu rosto.

– Aqui está a sua justiça sua pilantra. – dei risada de suas tentativas falhas de escapar dos jorros de água.

– Não, eu me rendo, eu me rendo. – gritou agitada em meus braços tentando se esconder da água. – Chega! – gritou mais alto e eu parei ainda rindo de seu rosto encharcado. – Você definitivamente está na minha lista negra, seu idiota. – mostrou a língua divertida.

– Ah é? – perguntei aproximando meu rosto do dela sorrindo de canto.

– É! – respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas. Jorrei mais água em seu rosto. – Não mentira, mentira, não está não! – riu mais ainda suas mãos fechadas batiam levemente em meu peito enquanto ela tentava sair do meu enlace.

– Quer que eu pare?

– Quero! – agitou-se e então parou assim que apertei o botão da mangueirinha desligando-a.

– Então me diz que sou o homem mais bonito que você já viu. – ela riu da minha cara me fazendo sorrir mais ainda. – E que eu sou seu mestre. Estou esperando, vamos diga! – ela me olhou divertida ponderando e então negou com a cabeça.

– Não, nunca! – e lá fomos nós novamente com a mangueira.

– Você que pediu! – gargalhei quando ela abaixou a cabeça em meu peito e tentou se proteger com suas mãos, que de alguma forma se soltaram, e ela agarrou a mangueira e mirou em mim. – Tá bom, tá bom! Chega!

– Aah! Agora você se rende né? – perguntou rindo da minha cara de bunda. – Diz que minha comida é a mais gostosa do mundo, e que eu sou a mestre da cozinha. – apontou a mangueira para mim como se fosse uma arma.

– Nunca! Nem a KGB me fez mentir a esse ponto, você não tem chance. – e o jorro de água foi diretamente em meu rosto. Quando tentei correr atrás dela para pegar aquela coisa de volta eu escorreguei na poça de água e farinha que fizemos no chão e bati minha cabeça.

– Ai meu Deus! Você está bem? – jogou a mangueira dentro da pia e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas, até porque com o pequeno espaço não havia mais onde ela pudesse estar.

– Acho que sim. – grunhi tentando me sentar melhor e passei uma mão atrás da cabeça.

– Você está sangrando! – disse histérica. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – começou a se desculpar repetidamente enquanto procurava com suas mãos o ferimento em minha cabeça.

– Sakura, está tudo bem, relaxa. – tentei acalma-la.

– Você está sangrando! – e sem ela perceber estava sentada em meu colo. Droga. Não foi um movimento inteligente, eu devo dizer.

– Está tudo bem, sério! – disse, quase implorando para que ela deixasse aquilo de lado e saísse do meu colo. Por todos os Deuses que há no mundo, eu não conseguiria me segurar por tanto tempo. Não comigo notando sua regata fina rosa bebe encharcada, ou como seu shorts subira mostrando o formato perfeito de seu bumbum. Jesus! Eu estava me perdendo. – Sakura, por favor, está tudo bem! – eu podia chorar já? Ou eu teria que sofrer mais um pouco? Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás tentando me esquecer de que ela estava ali, em cima de mim, com roupas nada, nada boas para o momento entre apenas amigos.

Momento esse que Naruto não poderia nem _sonhar_ que nós estávamos tendo! Ele nem de perto imaginava que eu estava morando temporariamente com Sakura, ou então ele me mataria. Disso eu tenho certeza. Aliás, ele _e_ Gaara fariam um ótimo trabalho para acabar com a minha raça. Digamos que o ruivo não se encontrava muito feliz com o sumiço que dei em Sakura quando fomos almoçar no_Taki_ e estava me ignorando desde então.

Ele veio com toda uma teoria de que como estávamos tão juntos nos meses que seguiram que eu havia finalmente conquistado a Haruno e quem sabe até mesmo eu estava gostando dela. Pff. O cara era insano. Realmente, piradinho da Silva. Onde já se viu falar tamanha porcaria?

– Sasuke? – murmurou meu nome preocupada. – Você desmaiou? Meu Deus, Sasuke! Não dorme agora! – choramingou.

– Cala a boca Sakura, eu estou apenas de olhos fechados. Meu Deu-...AI! – gritei como um homem macho e cheio de testosterona. Ela havia achado o machucado.

– Desculpa. – murmurou abrindo uma gaveta mágica tirando de lá um kit de primeiro socorros com gaze e tudo. – Eu me machuco muito na cozinha. – deu de ombros diante meu olhar interrogativo. Cortou o esparadrapo no dente mesmo. Foi puramente sexy, se me permite dizer. Assim que enfaixou minha cabeça, e meu _amiguinho_ já estava quase estourando dentro dessa calça de moletom ( agradeço aos céus por ela não ter sentado em cima) ela saiu do meu colo e eu resmunguei algo sobre um banho e sair logo em seguida.

Olhei para os dois lados assim que abri a porta do meu apartamento em que eu dividia com Naruto e assim que ficou claro que não havia nem mesmo uma alma viva ali dentro me esgueirei pela porta até meu quarto com rapidez. Essa era uma missão cautelosa e que exigia rapidez e precisão. Peguei algumas roupas colocando-as na mala que trouxe comigo. Já estava ficando sem roupa naquele apartamento e amanhã era o dia de lavar roupas, como diria Sakura, e eu iria ficar definitivamente sem roupas _apresentáveis_e casuais.

– Sasuke?

– PUTA QUE PARIU! – berrei pulando em meu lugar. – Porra Naruto! – resmunguei colocando minha mão sobre meu peito. – Quer me matar pega minha trinta e oito caramba!

– Credo, da uma segurada ai, irmão. Eu hein? – resmungou de volta sorrindo sapeca. Eu conhecia aquela cara. O _fdp_ sabia o que estava fazendo. Lazarento. – Porque está pegando suas roupas? – fechou a cara me olhando curioso.

– Ahn, é pra uma missão solo.. Sabe como é. – dei de ombros tentando manter as coisas no azul claro, nada muito complicado de se entender. Ele não poderia duvidar de nada.

– Hum.. – murmurou. – Eu iria te chamar pra dar uma passada comigo no apartamento da Sakura mais tarde, faz tempo que não falo com ela, pensei que você gostaria de ir..

– Não! – Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, ela me disse que estaria ocupada por essa semana quando ela veio aqui na segunda saber de você. – eu era um mentiroso nato, pode falar.

– Bom de qualquer jeito vou dar uma ligada para ela. Boa sorte com sua missão. – havia algo de errado com o sorriso dele, algo como .. Não sei.. Culpa? Medo? Cagaço? Sei lá.. Dei de ombros e toquei meu punho com o seu e ele foi como um raio para seu quarto.

Sua blusa estava ao contrário?

Hum..

**Sakura POV's**

Morar com Sasuke Uchiha não era lá tão fácil não. Ele tinha seus momentos meigos, seus momentos fofos e de amigos, porém, em segundos ele mudava e se trancava no banheiro ou simplesmente saia do apartamento com sua famosa cara de nada. Mas também não poderia reclamar, tudo aquilo o que ele consumia ele repunha ou então ele acrescentava na geladeira ou nos armários. Ele era, de certa forma, um ótimo colega de quarto. Sempre nos divertíamos contando causos de meu irmão ou nossas próprias peripécias durante esses seis anos em que não nos vimos.

Mesmo antes de eu ir embora para a Itália tínhamos certa amizade. Sempre o via em casa com meu irmão, o que me permitia conversar com ele ou então jogarmos vídeo-game na sala, todos os três. Não era algo que eu possa dizer que já trocávamos SMS's ou até mesmo telefonarmos um para o outro para contar algo de interessante e super inusitado no meio da noite, não. Éramos colega/amigos, entende? Nada muito perto, porém não tão distante e nos limitando a um "Olá" ocasional.

Havia acabado de abrir sorrateiramente minha caixa de _donuts_ quando sou surpreendia por Raphael.

– O que tu tem ai? – xeretou seus olhos sobre meus ombros achando meus doces. – Não vai oferecer?

– Ahn.. – olhei para ele e para as rosquinhas e então suspirei vencida e peguei a caixa e estendi a ele. – Quer? – doeu na alma dizer isso. Sério mesmo. Meus Donuts já eram. Raphael tomou a caixa de minhas mãos assim que peguei meu celular. – Alô?

– Sakura! – ouvi a voz feliz de Naruto. – Como você está? Você sumiu..

– Estou bem e você? – perguntei arrancando minha caixa de Donuts das mãos de com uma carranca. O bastardo já havia comido quase tudo.

– Bem também.. Por acaso você sabe o que o Sasuke tem? – meu coração refreou uma batida.

– N-não, porque eu saberia não o vejo já faz um tempo já...

– Hum.. Ele está estranho, ele apareceu por aqui hoje depois de uma semana sem dar sinal de vida. Muito estranho.

– Não, nenhum pouco eu acho. – disse com a boca cheia.

– Mas você acabou de dizer que não o vê já faz um tempo.

– Sim, da ultima vez que eu o vi, que faz muuuito tempo ele estava normal. – engoli em seco.

– Hum.. Tudo bem então! – deu uma risada forçada. – Vê se aparece, fedelha. – e então desligou.

Bufei e me joguei na cadeira.

Há momentos que eu queria ser boa mentirosa como minha mãe.

Droga pai, você tinha que ser tão bonzinho?

Me joguei no sofá/cama de Sasuke depois de constatar que ele não estava em casa havia deixado uma nota dizendo que havia ido até o mercado, já que nossa pequena farra pela manhã de ontem havia acabado com o "estoque" de comida. O silêncio era ótimo quando eu estava sozinha, mas quando eu estava com ele era um pouco incomodo, quer dizer, quando era _aquele_ silencio em que eu apenas ficava aproveitando a presença dele não, mas quando era aquele silencio de "eu quero falar com você, mas não tenho assunto" é um saco, o ar fica tenso sabe? Uma merda.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, achei estranho é óbvio, Sasuke tinha a chave.

– Só o que me faltava, você me perder a chave do meu apartamento! – falei assim que eu abri a porta e dei de cara com meu irmão.

– Ahn.. Desculpa? – franziu o cenho.

– Não, não foi pra você. – abanei a mão espalhafatosa. Jesus! A bolsa do Sasuke estava ao alcance do meu pé. Dei um chute escondendo-a mais adentro do pequeno apartamento.

– Você está com alguém ai? – perguntou espiando pra dentro do apartamento.

– Não, porque você acha isso? Não tem ninguém aqui, você está bem? – Naruto ficou me olhando confuso, ouvi o som de plástico e passos no final do corredor assim que olhei para onde as escadas davam vi Sasuke soterrado de sacolas e eu soube que aquele era meu funeral.

Sasuke assim que viu Naruto arregalou os olhos e se jogou para trás segundos antes do loiro olhar para onde ele estava.

– Você ouviu isso? – murmurou pensativo. O que significava que eu e muito mais o Sasuke estávamos fodidos. Naruto? Pensando? Era algo tão raro quanto os milagres de Jesus.

– Ouvi o que? Está louco? Vamos, entre, te sirvo um chá. –peguei por seu braço grosso tentando puxá-lo para dentro.

– Que mané chá! – resmungou soltando-se de meu braço e entrando no apartamento. – Quero comida de verdade, onde está o telefone? Pedirei comida de verdade! – revirei os olhos espiando mais uma vez o lado de fora no corredor e Sasuke reapareceu.

– Que merda ele está fazendo ai? – murmurou. – Como vou entrar sem que ele me veja?

– Eu vou saber?! Ele escolheu _hoje_ para dar uma de irmão carinhoso! – resmunguei de volta. – Me dê cinco minutos e entre! – fechei a porta cortando qualquer coisa que ele ia falar. – Sabe, Naruto, na verdade você veio em uma ótima hora, realmente, não tinha hora melhor para você vir. – empurrei-o comigo para a cozinha.

– Ah é? – e lá estava o sorriso de "Eu sou foda e burro" estampado em seu rosto mais uma vez.

– Sim! Eu estava prestes a ligar para o encanador, mas como você está aqui acho que não precisarei mais ligar. – homens adoram se sentir necessários, meu irmão então? Pff, nem me fale.

– Oras, considere feito! – deixou o telefone na bancada e arregaçou as mangas. – Qual é o problema?

– Meu triturador está emperrado, acho que caiu algo que não deveria ai. – menti e lá foi ele abrindo a portinha debaixo da pia e se esgueirando ali dentro. Ouvi a porta principal sendo aberta, olhei para trás e Sasuke estava entrando na pontinha dos pés.

– Ué, você tem certeza? Parece que está tudo limpo da onde estou vendo.

– Continue procurando sei que está ai em algum lugar. – fiz sinal com a mão para Sasuke correr para meu quarto, mas eu, por um milésimo de segundo, havia me esquecido das malditas sacolas. Barulho infernal.

– Que barulho é esse? – Naruto fez que ia levantar-se e eu o empurrei de novo para baixo da pia.

– Eu disse que está com problema! Faça um serviço melhor e procure direito! – olhei para trás e Sasuke sorriu apologético e recomeçou seu caminho para meu quarto, dessa vez mais discreto. Estava quase suspirando por Sasuke já estar quase que na porta do meu quarto quando...

_**DIN-DOOOOOOOM!**_

Arregalei os olhos e Naruto se levantou.

– Não! – gritei para meu irmão sentado no chão. – Continue "consertando" o encanamento e eu pego a comida!

– Eu achei que fosse o triturador... – cerrou os olhos.

– Foi o que eu disse, agora coloca essa cabecinha ai em baixo e conserte tudo senão não vai ter comida pra você! – Olhei em volta e Sasuke aproveitou-se da pequena comoção e foi para meu quarto. ALELUIA!

Fui atender a maldita porta.

– Boa noite senhora e-

– Boa noite, tsk, boa noite! – resmunguei pegando a maldita comida e lhe entregando o dinheiro. Maldito entregador, esse cara era conhecido por chegar em momentos inoportunos, como esse agora a pouco! – Vem comer empiastro. – joguei as bandejinhas em cima da bancada e Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de pular em seus pés e pegar uma das bandejas. Estávamos tendo um bom tempo, para falar a verdade, conversamos, brincamos uma beleza. Bom, pelo menos até o ma_r_dito do Sasuke soltar seus espirros "discretos".

– O que foi isso? – ergueu sua cabeça a fim de capitar qualquer outro som.

– Eu acabei de espirrar seu idiota, credo, porque está tão paranoico? – resmunguei limpando teatralmente meu nariz.

– Não, o som veio do seu quarto. – e lá foi ele como uma bala para o meu quarto e escancarou a porta . Meu coração disparou, ferrou tuuudo!

– Venha logo comer e pare de graça! – fui atrás de Naruto e ele me barrou com seu braço e fez sinal de silencio e murmurou.

– Tem alguém aqui, nesse apartamento. – murmurou olhando para dentro do meu quarto, as sacolas estavam em cima da minha cama.

– Tem! – respondi. – Nós dois! Agora para com a palhaçada e vem comer antes que esfrie. – fui puxando ele pelo braço e quando ele estava cedendo, veio outro espirro. PUTA QUE PARIU SASUKE!

Naruto se desvencilhou do meu braço e foi direto para o meu quarto. Eu já estava rezando pra tudo quanto é santo mentalmente. Naruto olhou dentro do guarda roupa debaixo da cama, e eu fui mais rápida indo procurar dentro do banheiro, pff, Sasuke não era imbecil de se esconder no meu banheiro!

Olhei para os lados como quem não quer nada e então olhei para minha banheiro linda de bonita e lá estava Sasuke de olhos arregalados e esticadinho do lado da cortina da banheira. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e eu puxei a cortina assim que Naruto entrou no banheiro.

– Nada aqui também, - disse suspirando. – você está louco, é definitivo. – ele ficou encarando a curtinha da banheira, e eu rezava pra ele não acender a luz, porque senão Sasuke estava frito. E como se ele lesse a minha mente ele apertou o interruptor maldito que ficava ao lado de Naruto. Prendi a respiração, mas não havia sombra alguma de Sasuke. – CHEGA! – gritei. – Se você quer ficar dando uma de louco e me assustando, é melhor que vá embora! Comecei a empurrá-lo para fora do banheiro, do meu quarto e da minha sala. – Paguei a sua janta e você ainda fica de palhaçada? Tchau! – bati a porta em sua cara. E cinco minutos depois Sasuke aparece no batente do meu quarto com o celular no ouvido.

– Pode deixar, eu dou uma olhada no apartamento da Sakura quando ela não estiver. Eu sei cara, esse bairro é perigoso mesmo. Haha, falows. Seu irmão é paranoico! – resmungou revirando os olhos e se jogando no sofá com os braços abertos no encosto.

– Meu irmão é paranoico? MEU. IRMÃO. É. PARANÓICO? Se, talvez, você não ficasse espirrando toda maldita hora talvez a gente não estivesse em apuros. – resmunguei pegando a bandeja com os sushis e os sashimis e me joguei debaixo de seu braço. Ofereci o salmão o com o hashi para Sasuke e ele comeu.

– Não querendo ofender, mas caso seu apartamento estivesse um pouquinho mais limpo eu não espirraria tanto! Sou alérgico a poeira e sim, seu irmão é paranoico! Nem dois minutos depois de sair daqui ele já estava me ligando para vir fazer uma ronda pelo seu apartamento armado até os dentes. Pff. – dei de ombros e suspirei, que seja, já havia passado de qualquer modo. Ficamos ali comendo no silencio, mas o silêncio bom. Era indescritível a sensação de como eu me sentia perto dele.

Mesmo sem precisar falar a presença já bastava sabe? Enchia meu peito de algum sentimento que não consigo nominar, mas ele era inteiramente bom, refrescante. Com os dias se passando ele ficava mais no apartamento, já não tomava desculpas absurdas para não partilharmos um silêncio constrangedor, já havíamos nos habituado um ao outro, fazíamos café da manhã juntos, tínhamos até mesmo nossas próprias piadas internas. Ele havia se tornado meu melhor amigo. Eu contava tudo para ele, desde segredinhos colegiais até a faculdade na Itália e ele compartilhava alguns momentos comigo também. Como o da tal Ino e seu trabalho, que aliás, ele estava cumprindo no exato momento.

Eu me sentia segura com ele.

Assim que detonamos a bandeja deixei minha cabeça pender para trás um suspiro sair da minha boca.

– Acho que vou dormir, - resmunguei meio grogue. – se quiser mais, tem a bandeja do Naruto, isso se ele não tiver levado sem que eu visse. – ri minimamente sem me mexer.

– Eu não duvido. – começou a fazer cafuné na minha cabeça. E estava _tãão_ bom. Me virei para ele e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha.

– Boa noite. – sorri molenga.

– Boa noite. – devolveu o beijinho. Olhei em seus olhos escuros e serenos. Ele estava estranhamente calmo. Digo, o Sasuke era frenético, ele _nunca_ parava tinha que estar sempre fazendo alguma coisa. Na quarta-feira até mesmo me levou para fazer sua caminhada matinal com ele no Central Park. Mas não agora, não, ele estava calmo, sereno e simplesmente maravilhoso como sempre.

– Boa noite. – beijei o outro lado me demorando um pouco mais em sua bochecha, pude sentir seu cheiro incrível de perfume masculino _One Million_de _Paco Rabanne._

– Boa noite. – beijou do outro lado fazendo o mesmo e acariciando minha bochecha com seu nariz.

– Boa no-... - e ele _me_ beijou.

Eu já não sentia mais sono algum, apenas os lábios de Sasuke sobre os meus, se movendo, me sentindo. Seu corpo grande e quente cobria o meu e eu abracei seu torso com meus braços pequenos. Sua língua quente e acolhedora abriu passagem para um beijo mais intenso me fazendo agarrar os cabelos sedosos de Sasuke, que apertou minha cintura entre suas mãos. Sasuke se afastou um pouquinho me dando um selinho para finalizar o beijo.

– Boa noite. – murmurou se ajeitando no sofá me colocando em cima deitada em seu peito.

– Boa noite. – murmurei de volta, e Deus do céu, era maravilhoso. Ele era _definitivamente_ melhor do que minha cama. E pude dizer que ia sonhar com aquele momento por meses, se não anos! Eu deitada em cima de Sasuke com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro e sua respiração me ninando, enquanto ele fazia carinho em meus cabelos. E depois de muito tempo eu finalmente me senti em casa.


	7. Mentiroso

**Capítulo Sete**

**Mentiroso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

– Sasuke! – chamou Lee com os braços levantados enquanto entrava em um jogo de corpo com Neji. Eu driblava a bola pela quadra com rapidez, Naruto e Sai me marcavam correndo ao meu lado. Naruto jogou seu corpo para pegar a bola, girei em torno de mim mesmo com a bola em mãos e atirei para Lee do outro lado da quadra.

Lee pulou alguns segundos antes que Neji e agarrou a bola, assim que aterrissou correu pela quadra batendo a bola no chão, eu estava na marca dos três ponto junto de Naruto – que entrou em um jogo de corpo a corpo comigo – na espera do passe de Lee. Sinalizei para que Lee jogasse a bola pra mim.

Contudo, Shikamaru era o que estava sozinho do outro lado do campo e Lee teria um arremesso mais limpo e certeiro na direção do viadinho-mor. Joguei o olhar rapidamente para Shikamaru para me deixar a par de sua posição. Minha cabeça estava voltando na direção de Lee quando arrancou de volta para Shikamaru caindo a ficha de_como_o filho de uma rapariga rampeira estava. Meu olhar incrédulo/raivoso pousou sobre a figura de um ser de cabelos amarrados e _dormindo!_

– Shikamaru seu merda, acorda e pega essa bola! – gritei o ar para fora de meus pulmões tentando acordar o filho da puta, mas – sem querer querendo – meu berro sincronizou com o movimento de Lee que havia arremessado a bola direto na cara de Shikamaru. Sou um menino mau por esse simples feito ter me enchido com satisfação?

Depois de gritar alguns xingos em nossas direções desencostou-se do poste esfregando o rosto com uma mão e segurando a bola com a outra mão.

– Não se pode mais dormir em paz, puta que pariu! – gritou estralando o pescoço. – Amigos problemáticos da porra, bem que a minha mãe me avisou. – resmungou arremessando a bola de volta para mim. Naruto agarrou a bola no ar e então tentou se esquivar de meus braços abertos. Ele sorriu passando a bola por baixo de minhas pernas pegando-a em minhas costas correndo para o outro lado da quadra em longas pernadas.

Lee correu tentando capturar a bola de Naruto novamente, sem querer sua mão bateu na bola e ela saiu do alcance dos dois, corri o mais rápido que pude para pegá-la sentindo o suor escorrer em minhas costas. Neji chegou junto e então bateu a bola no chão enquanto a outra mão estava em meu peito impedindo minha passagem.

– Está ficando mais lento Sasuke? – sorriu com o suor escorrendo em sua testa. Pff, otário, _eu_estava cansado não é?

– Se eu fosse você eu prestaria mais atenção no jogo. – avisei com um sorriso ofegante. O som das borrachas de nossos Nike's contra o chão de cimento enquanto um tentava driblar o outro subia enquanto ofegávamos. – Você fica trancafiado naquele escritório sem fazer merda nenhuma de exercício físico, cara, eu sou um maldito policial seu merda, sou mais apto que você!

– Não tem como você pe-.. – antes que ele terminasse de falar Shikamaru chegou sorrateiramente com sua corrida de cinderela silenciosa pelo outro lado e arrancou a bola da mão de Neji.

– Eu te avisei. – comemorei correndo para o outro lado do campo, Naruto corria atrás de Shikamaru como um louco atrás de... Bem, atrás de qualquer coisa que um louco poderia correr atrás!

Assim que Naruto alcançou Shikamaru, o homem jogou a bola para mim, que estava sozinho, e eu enterrei-a na cesta marcando nosso placar como o vencedor.

– Chupem seus idiotas! – dei um _highfive1_ com Lee e Sai e finalmente dando a famosa "comida" no ar.

– Ganhamos mais uma vez, vocês pagam a rodada no _Jojo's_ essa noite! – disse Sai todo empolgado. Agarrei minha toalha limpando o suor de minha testa e de minha nuca.

– Não sei.. – disse com um sorriso no rosto apesar da notícia que eu dava. – Não vou poder ir.

– Dispense a sua vadia Sasuke, faz uma semana que você não sai com os irmãos! – reclamou Naruto. Revirei os olhos, o mesmo papo de sempre.

– Essa vadia eu não posso dispensar. – sorri de canto maroto e piscando para Sai.

– É uma _supermodelo_? – chutou animado. – Porra cara, você prometeu que nos colocaria dentro da casa da Playboy para a festa anual deles e até hoje não vi nenhuma garota fantasiada de um coelhinho sexy me servindo uma maldita cerveja! – choramingou como um condenado morto de sede e sendo esfolado vivo no deserto. Bem, homens tem lá suas prioridades né.

– Bem, isso não será mais possível. – fiz uma careta relembrando de Sakura espancando a russa supermodelo que morava na mansão da Playboy. Nossa única passagem V.I.P. pra entrar estava fora com um belo de um selo "JÁ ERA" estampado em seu rabo barato. – Enfim, a "vadia" peluda, ninfomaníaca e totalmente sociopata na verdade é meu trabalho. – dei de ombros bufando entre dentes. Fazia quase uma semana que eu procrastinava meu serviço porque fiquei dando uma de_Casanova2_no apartamento de Sakura, aka3 irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo. – Essa eu realmente não posso dispensar.

– O chefe te pegou de quatro e por trás com essa missão hein? – dei uma toalhada em seu rosto antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a mais da missão na frente de Naruto, ignorando momentaneamente sua frase sacana. O babaca ainda não sabia _onde_ era essa tal missão.

– Você por acaso sabe o que significa um documento com um fodido _TOP SECRET_escrito em letras garrafais e em vermelho em cima de um documento, seu imbecil? Não era pra você mexer nas minhas coisas! – resmunguei sabendo que Sai bisbilhotou minha mesa mais uma vez.

– Eu fui procurar por você, mas você tinha sumido, procurei por uma pista, oras! – deu com os ombros. Revirei os olhos enfiando a toalha dentro da mochila e jogando-a por meus ombros.

– Vocês reclamam de mim, mas cadê o puto do Gaara? Não era pra ele estar aqui? – joguei meus cabelos para trás com a mão facilmente por causa do suor. Eu teria que tomar um banho, _rápido_.

– Ele deu uma de Sasuke também. – resmungou Shikamaru sonolento. Explicou-se ao ver minha feição confusa. – Ele disse que tinha trabalho. – aquele sorrisinho que o safado estava me dando não convencia ninguém, trabalho meu cu, isso sim!

– Hum.. – estreitei meus olhos na direção do palhaço meu amigo que apenas sorriu mais como se pudesse sentir o olhar na minha cara mesmo com seus malditos olhos fechados. – Foi ótimo enterrar a cara de vocês na merda que é a derrota, mas agora tenho que ir trabalhar. – ouvi os xingos de "pau mandado" e etecetera até que substituíram a merda de contradição pelos planos que faziam para hoje à noite, assim que sai pela grade lateral meu passo apertou.

**Sakura's POV**

Disseram-me uma vez: "Não importa quem você é ou de onde veio se tiver pulso firme para lutar por seus sonhos.", e eu costumo dizer que, bem, faça dessas palavras as minhas! Se eu tivesse que me descrever em apenas uma palavra esta seria definitivamente _sonhadora_.

Sempre sonhei com meu futuro, sobre as coisas que conquistaria, com a família que eu teria, como seria meu casamento, como deverão ser os nomes dos meus filhos e suas aparências. Eu sou inteira e irrevogavelmente sonhadora. Sonho, desde que me conheço por gente, por um amor que me consuma, que me deixe sem ar, que acrescente naquelas coisas que eu sou.

Talvez seja por isso que eu me guarde tanto.. ahn, _intimamente_. Não acho que eu consiga me entregar para alguém que não me mereça, para alguém que eu não ame. Não espero por um príncipe em um cavalo branco, não. Sei que se quero ter um relacionamento real e com um sentimento tão forte como este que almejo tanto ele não poderá ser tão perfeito, me dá a ideia de algo que não é atingível, de alguém que não precisa de mim.

Não conseguiria ficar confortável com alguém que não comete erros e que não tem defeitos, porque você vê, eu sou uma das pessoas mais desastradas que existe no mundo! Não acho que alguém perfeitinho me aturaria. Quero alguém atingível, alguém .. Não sei, alguém que me surpreenda, alguém que me deixe sem palavras todas as vezes que eu olhar para seu rosto, não por sua beleza, mas por amá-lo de um jeito que eu vou saber que não exista mais nada igual no mundo. Dure o quanto durar, quero algo infinito por quanto tempo eu conseguir lembrar.

Assuei meu nariz no lencinho que Tiffany me oferecia tão sistematicamente. Não que ela estivesse chorando junto ou sabendo pelo o que eu chorava, apenas estendia porque sua mesa era atrás da minha e, bem, eu ficava _horrível_ chorando. Funguei sentindo meu peito doer com o que eu lia.

_"– Blay._

_– Sim?_

_– Se cuida._

_Agora a voz de Blay estava rouca a ponto de se quebrar:_

_― Sim. Você também. ― Porque claro, "se cuida" era o que Qhuinn sempre dizia quando estava deixando alguém ir."4_

Uma maldita profanação estava quase deixando meus lábios quando outro soluço subiu.

– Não pode ser! – gritei para o livro em minhas mãos incrédula querendo espernear feito uma criança e ir na casa da maldita pessoa que escreveu esse livro para espancar algum senso dentro de sua cabeça maldosa. Eles _tinham_ que ficar juntos! – Olhe Tiffy! – resmunguei para minha colega que me olhava estendendo a caixa de Kleenex com um olhar tedioso em seus olhos, era o mesmo drama em diferentes épocas dos meses quando eu lia algum livro. Estendi o livro aberto na parte que eu havia acabado de ler. – Olhe isso! Que sem coração essa autora é! – funguei mordendo meus lábios. Isso não era certo! Eles se amavam, porque não poderia ficar juntos? O amor era o que mais importava, não é?

Empurrando o livro para sair da frente de sua cara, Tiffany me olhou com os seus olhos cerrados em uma expressão que ia mais além de tédio. Especulação.

– Você realmente está chorando por um casal de bixinhas _imaginários_? – bocejou olhando para suas unhas não ligando realmente para minha bora escancarada. Eu _sabia_ que ela tinha chorado também nessa parte do livro, apesar de se mostrar "coração frio" Tiffany não conseguia esconder as coisas assim tão bem. Talvez no começo eu achasse que ela fosse uma vadia louca sem um pingo de amor ao próximo e etecetera etecetera, mas depois de cinco meses trabalhando juntas nos tornamos amigas. Não apenas pelo montão de coisas esquisitas que eu e o pessoal aqui fazíamos todos os dias, mas porque em momentos bobos como esse, eles não me julgavam ou me mandavam calar a boca, eles simplesmente estavam lá.

– Como você pode ser tão sem coração? – recuei com minha cadeira abraçando meu livro recém-comprado como se eu pudesse proteger _Blaylook e Qhuinn5_ das palavras maldosas de Tifanny. – Você me indicou essa série, como pode ser homofóbica?

– Eu não sou homofóbica sua idiota, eu sou _bi_, lembra? – resmungou como se tivesse me pedido pra passar o sal e pimenta para ela. – Só estou dizendo que é sempre a mesma história. – bufou para meu cenho franzido e choroso. Estendeu mais uma vez a caixa de lenços para que eu pudesse pegar um e me acalmar um pouco. O que _definitivamente_ não aconteceria até a maldita J. R. Ward terminar essa merda entre "_Blyuinn_". – As pessoas sofrem por acharem que sabem o que é melhor para os outros. – olhou para baixo como se ela se identificasse com o que me dizia. – Privando a si mesmos dessa libertação que é dizer aquilo o que se sente. – olhou rapidamente para meu rosto encontrando meu olhar brilhante e compreensivo, totalmente tocada pelo o que me dizia. Desviou o olhar para o lado com um bufo balançando a caixa de lenços pra mim como se não pudesse suportar como eu a olhava. – Se você ama, você liberta. – deu de ombros. – Ou pelo menos... – lançou um olhar de canto de olho e esperei o pior. – É o que Qhuinn diz no próximo livro. – sorriu maldosamente.

– Não! – gritei assustando todo o setor Hanna bateu sem querer em seu castelo de cartas que estava montando. – Não pode ser! – e eu quis morrer. Sim, por um livro! Bati em seu braço com o meu livro entre as palavras entrecortadas. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Sua sem coração! – e lá veio novamente a Cachoeira Sakura, com todo aquele berreiro e derramamento de lágrimas feito uma criança de quatro anos. _Muito_ adulta! – Você é uma péssima amiga!

– Ah, que pena então. – deu de ombros voltando a olhar para suas unhas enquanto sua outra mão ia atrás de suas costas, mais precisamente em sua bolsa. – Porque como eu achei que eu fosse uma boa amiga lhe comprei isso. – e lá estava, o seguinte livro da saga que agarrei em minhas mãos sem pensar duas vezes.

– Você é uma ótima amiga! – e assim que a surpresa do presente passou eu voltei a olhar para Tiffany. – Realmente.. – solucei e mordi meu lábio inferior. – Uma ótima amiga! – quase enfiando a caixa de lenços em minha boca me ofereceu os lenços e me debulhei em lágrimas. – Ainda não ... Estou.. Acreditando.. O amor deveria ser o bastante! Para que duas pessoas que se amam ser felizes! – logo já não havia lenços o suficiente para que eu pudesse limpar a bagunça que era meu rosto ou então meu pobre e leitor coração. – Blaylook idiota... Qhuinn mais idiota ainda! Por quê?! – chorei e Tiffany finalmente estendeu seus braços abertos para que eu fosse me confortar no seu abraço de irmãzona.

– Ué, qual é a do berreiro? – perguntou Raphael olhando para a gente com os braços cruzados em cima do tórax largo que tinha. Tiffany gesticulou alguma coisa com a boca que não pude ver porque havia enterrado meu rosto contra seus cabelos pretos.

– Eu não estou berrando! – urrei fazendo Raphael pular assustado em seu lugar pela óbvia surpresa. Sentindo meu corpo se estremecer todo e chorar mais uma vez. – Oh, Deus! Eu sou tão chorona que... Que isso me da mais vontade de chorar! – Tentei pegar mais um lencinho da caixa, mas notei que havia acabado e chorei ainda mais.

– Aqui, acho que isso vai melhorar... – ouvi Larry murmurar na minha direção. Um pouco curiosa – admito – virei-me para ver o que ele havia para mim. Uma caixa quadrada com o logo da Starbucks com um laço vermelho em cima. Agarrando a caixa abri e vi meus donuts favoritos ali e havia uma caneca de porcelana da Starbucks com uns biscoitinhos dentro. – Ou pelo menos é o que dizem que chocolate faz nessa época. – murmurou para Raphael que acenou com a cabeça compreensivo.

– Oh, Larry! Você é tão bondoso comigo! – senti meus olhos brilharem em sua direção. Parando com um sorriso de lado fazendo pose de gente humilde.

– Não é nada, filha. – bagunçou meus cabelos e se não fosse pelos donuts eu teria lhe batido. Onde já se viu, bagunçar o cabelo dos outros. Ignorando – fingindo ignorar – a cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança de Raphael rodei minha cadeira de rodinha ficando de costas pra ele tentando impedir seus olhos de caírem em meus doces.

Olhando sobre meu ombro enfiei o donut de chocolate todo na boca e mastiguei enquanto seus olhos aumentavam brilhosos em minha direção faltando espaço para grunhir um "_Meu_ precioso!" como o camarada de Senhor Dos Anéis ouvi _What We Don't Know_ tocar em meu celular.

– Alô? – vi farelinhos de açúcar de confeiteiro sair pela minha boca flutuando no ar, caindo lentamente.

– Hey, estava querendo te perguntar se você vai lá em casa hoje? Você sabe, é o aniversário da m- Espera um minuto. – percebi que ele se afastou do telefone e então o som de um arroto super potente chegou aos meus ouvidos. – Da mãe. – completou.

– Saúde. – grunhi de volta equilibrando o Iphone entre meu ombro e minha orelha para que minhas mãos ficassem livres para proteger meus doces de Raphael&amp;Cia que tentavam a todo custo agarrar ao menos um biscoitinho do meu presente. – Eu ia lhe ligar agora mesmo para saber que horas era pra estarmos lá. – bati na mão de Raphael enquanto engolia o donut. – Papai ligou para saber se eu iria também.

– Acho que é pra estarmos no _55_ às sete, papai fez reserva para nós todos. – resmungou Naruto. – Aliás, vou tentar sair meio cedo do jantar pra sair com os moços, você vai junto?

– Acho que sim, mas não vou poder ficar muito com vocês também, tenho uma maquete _barra_planta pra fazer de um novo prédio da Sacks. – revirei os olhos e joguei um mini-biscoitinho para cima, Raphael, um moço bem adestrado, catou em pleno voo o biscoito com a boca e o mastigou todo feliz. O cara era completamente insaciável, de verdade mesmo, não sei nem como ele era tão "magrinho" daquele jeito. Dava pra ver até mesmo seu pacote de seis (abdômen).

– Puta que pariu viu, o que está acontecendo com você e o Sasuke? Estão completamente tediosos nesses últimos dois meses!

– Eu não sei...– murmurei não ligando mais se eles estavam pegando meus Donuts. Minha mente viajou longe nas lembranças desses dois meses em que passei com Sasuke. – Eu não sei.

**Sasuke's POV**

Eu não havia mentido para os rapazes quando disse que eu teria que trabalhar ao invés de sair com eles. Eu preferiria estar sentado na mesa do MacClaren's e rir a noite toda e quem sabe me dar bem com alguma gostosa de sorriso fácil. Mas nãão, eu teria que trabalhar minha bunda a noite toda para então entregar a missão até o prazo final já que tenho procrastinado por dois meses inteiros.

– Parado, FBI! – não que fosse adiantar de alguma coisa eu gritar para o imbecil que eu era da polícia e que sim, ele iria em cana, mas era uma regra que você tinha que se "apresentar" ante o bandido sem máscaras ou o caralho a quatro. Entretanto, isso não o faria parar com aquela corrida de baitola fugindo de mulher e se entregar de boa vontade, não, apenas faria com que aquele medo liberasse uma maldita quantidade de adrenalina no corpo do bastardo tornando-o um pouco mais rápido do que normalmente era.

Eu, pessoalmente, acho que são poucas as coisas que me deixem com tanto tesão que eu ficasse momentaneamente cego. Não que eu achasse bonito o modo como a bunda do cara se mexia enquanto ele corria, cristo, nem fodendo, o que eu quero dizer: Adrenalina é minha paixão.

Minha paixão por carros, segurar uma arma ou simplesmente perseguir alguém liberava aquela bendita sensação de "Eu sou foda", entende? O que em parte explicava o porquê eu não conseguia ficar com uma mulher só, primeiro que elas são todas iguais. Amam suas bolsas de marca, idolatram seus sapatos, adoram suas unhas e se matam por seus cabelos. Tudo a mesma merda. Segundo, quando uma mulher decide te fazer ir do inferno para o céu em segundos com apenas uma olhada, meu amigo, pode ter certeza que você vai fazer de tudo pra leva-la pra cama e ter seu nome gritado da melhor forma que aquela boca puder.

Gargalhei para o gangster que eu perseguia em minha corrida a pé. Eu tenho que tirar meu chapéu para aquele moleque, ele era tão autoconfiante que não havia olhado nenhuma vez para trás a fim de ver se eu estava chegando perto o suficiente para que ele fosse pego. Oh não, o filho da puta estava confiante de que eu não o alcançaria e que cansaria de perseguí-lo.

A rua do Loki's estava vazia como era normal para aquela hora da noite. O que deixava ainda mais fácil correr atrás do bastardo. Sem diminuir sua velocidade o gangster virou na viela entre dois prédios e correu nas sombras, não pensei duas vezes em segui-lo. Estava descendo do outro lado da grade que dividia o meio da viela quando me joguei na grade de ferro lançando-o longe sobre suas costas no cimento da calçada.

Assim que pulei pela mesma grade havia um sorriso escancarado em meu rosto enquanto eu corria para pegá-lo, o lazarento já havia se recomposto e atravessou a rua me lançando uma expressão que eu conhecia bem por cima de seus ombros. Excitação.

Sem me importar com uma merda, atravessei rua sem olhar para os lados enquanto eu forçava minhas pernas a irem mais rápido na direção daquele moleque. Ele entrou em outra ruela e desta vez eu não permitiria que ele nem ao menos chegasse perto da maldita grade. Assim que ele pulou para agarrar a grade eu deslizei no chão agarrando seu pé o puxando para baixo.

Ele caiu de boca no chão de concreto e eu me joguei em cima de seu corpo. Ele se debatia grunhindo em baixo de meu corpo. Liberou um dos seus braços de aperto de minhas mãos e me deu uma cotovelada no maxilar me empurrando para baixo. Dei uma chave de perna em sua perna, sem se sentir intimidado pelo aperto ele trancou sua mandíbula em um aperto mortal enquanto mirava seu punho fechado em meu rosto. Assim que sua mão estava próxima a meu rosto desvie-a de seu caminho com a minha mão direita o puxando para baixo lhe dando uma cabeçada que o atordoou.

Liberei sua perna do agarro firme de minhas pernas e as trouxe em um movimento ágil e calculado para cima prendendo seu braço na chave de perna.

– Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. – disse em voz alta aumentando o aperto em seu braço tentando fazê-lo parar de remexer. Ouvia os grunhidos de dor que vinha dele e ri com aquilo enquanto terminava os direitos de Miranda. Puxei as algemas do meu bolso traseiro e apertei-as envolta dos pulsos tatuados do pequeno e detido gangster. – Vamos lá garotão. – levantei-me puxando-o comigo e chamando uma viatura que estava mais próxima do perímetro em que eu me encontrava.

– Precisando de alguma ajuda, Uchiha? – ouvi a voz zombeteira do motorista da viatura.

– Isaac! – cumprimentei abrindo a porta traseira e empurrando o cara algemado pra dentro. – Nos leve até a sede, sim?

**Sakura's POV**

Era uma hora da tarde quando sai para almoçar com o pessoal do setor. Estávamos todos discutindo animadamente sobre fazer um encontro para jogarmos Xbox e alguns jogos de tabuleiro.

– Talvez assim eu te ensine como a jogar. – zombou Larry cutucando Raphael com o cotovelo. O grandão olhou-o com seus olhos semicerrados.

– Talvez eu lhe ensine a parar de roubar seu trapaceiro. – rosnou de volta. – Nunca vi ninguém roubar em um jogo de RPG, mas você faz milagres!

– Eu não roubo! – protestou sorrindo zombeteiro. – Eu sou o mestre da mesa, a culpa não é minha se você sempre morre. – deu com os ombros me fazendo rir.

– Claro, - ironizou Tiffany. – Nada mais normal no meio de uma guerra entre a realeza vampírica do que um vórtice se abrir no céu e de lá cair um piano com pregos de prata bem em cima do primeiro no comando do nosso exército de rebeldes.

– Sim, completamente normal. – defendi Larry colocando meu braço envolta de seus ombros e sorrindo vitoriosa para Tiffany e Raphael.

– Você não tem o direito de falar nada! – ralhou Raphael apontando seu dedo em meu nariz. – Você é do outro time, sua vira casaca!

– Eu não sou vira casaca, sou apenas uma agente dupla. – dei de ombros como se não fosse nada. – Você que se apaixonou por mim e liberou seus maiores segredos, General. Não tenho culpa de ser irresistível. – pisquei meu olho para ele fazendo Larry e Tiffany rir. Saímos do elevador que havia acabado de estacionar no térreo. Ainda rodeados por aquela áurea leve e risonha de brincadeiras atravessamos o hall do prédio.

– Sakura? – virei para trás ouvindo uma voz rouca e um pouco animada me chamar.

– Gaara! – abracei-o apertado. – Quanto tempo! – beijei sua bochecha.

– Pois é, estive um pouco ocupado. – sorriu de canto. Afastei-me um pouco para poder olhá-lo melhor. Ele definitivamente continuava o mesmo. Seus cabelos ruivos foram recentemente cortados deixando dos lados mais curtos e em cima uma bela juba de fios ruivos desgrenhados sensualmente. Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos doces e maliciosos como sempre e ali estava seu brinco de argolinha em sua orelha direita.

– O que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntei sorrindo feliz por vê-lo depois de quase dois meses sem nem mesmo ver a sombra desse homem.

– Vim convidá-la para almoçar. – perguntou dando à minha mão uma leve apertada enquanto lançava um olhar para meus amigos logo atrás. – Não cheguei muito tarde, eu espero.

– Não, claro que não! – sorri olhando para trás e vendo meus amigos me esperando absortos em uma conversa animada. – Eu ia almoçar com o pessoal, mas se quiser posso dizer para eles irem à frente. O que acha?

– Por mim está ótimo. – assenti com a cabeça e voltei para o grupo com Gaara me seguindo.

– Ahn, gente? Vocês se importariam se eu não for almoçar com vocês hoje? – perguntei sorridente. Tiffany semicerrou seus olhos no meu caminho e depois para Gaara sorrindo maliciosa pra mim de novo.

– Mas é claro que não! – abanou a mão com descaso cortando o que quer que seja que Raphael fosse dizer. – Divirtam-se! Tchauzinho! – deu com a mão enquanto empurrava Raphael e Larry para andarem mais rápido.

– Vamos? – perguntei virando-me para trás.

– Depois de você. – assinalou para a frente com uma mão enquanto a outra e apoiava nas minhas costas.

– Então, o que me conta de bom e novo? – perguntei enquanto eu verificava o cardápio.

– Cortei o cabelo recentemente, obrigada por notar. – fingiu jogar o cabelo sobre o ombro me fazendo rir. – Fiz uma pequena viagem para o México no último mês e encontrei o barman perfeito para a boate. – ele estava mesmo muito feliz com a "conquista". – O cara é um Às em preparar bebidas exóticas e totalmente malucas.

– Sério? – perguntei interessada. Não há nada que eu ame mais do que um bom coquetel.

– Sim! E o mais interessante de tudo é que ele inventa tudo na hora então é sempre uma surpresa o que você vai acabar bebendo. – o garçom chegou e pegou nossos pedidos. – Mas e você? O que me conta de bom e novo? – apoiou os cotovelos na mesa entrelaçando sua mão na frente do rosto.

– Recebi um trabalho de gente grande. – arqueei as sobrancelhas animada esperando alguma congratulação, mas ele apenas me olhou sem entender. – Eu recebi um trabalho de desenhar o novo prédio da Sacks. – expliquei.

– Nossa, parabéns! – sorriu amigavelmente.

– Obrigada. – sorri de volta, mas a animação já estava fora da mesa sem nenhum motivo aparente.

– Você nunca foi à boate, foi?

– Não tive o prazer ainda. – peguei a taça com água que o garçom havia deixado ali mais cedo e bebi um pouco. – Nos últimos dois meses eu, ahn, trabalhei excessivamente, então não tive muito tempo para sair com a trupe. – expliquei. O que não era ao todo uma mentira. Apenas, como diria Bones6, um embelezamento da verdade.

– Poderíamos onhece-la algum dia. – propôs afastando-se da mesa parcialmente para que o garçom colocasse nossos pedido.

– Claro! – sorri de volta. E de repente eu sabia o porquê do nada eu havia desanimado e não estava feliz com isso.

O resto do almoço foi apenas robótico. Eu não conseguiria dizer como consegui fingir por mais de trinta minutos que eu estava bem, o que eu não estava. Gaara coitado estava totalmente animado em me rever e colocamos o papo em dia e tudo mais, mas eu só pensava em ir pra casa e pensar no que eu iria usar no jantar com os meus pais hoje a noite.

Não vou dizer que fiquei magoada com sua falta de animação em saber que ganhei uma promoção, caraca! Era uma maldita promoção! Eu faria uma planta de um prédio da fodida Sacks! Você sabe o quão grande é isso? Quero dizer, qual é! Fiquei quatro meses "coçando o saco" sem fazer exatamente nada e então eu ganho um trabalho do nível dos rapazes do décimo segundo andar! Era simplesmente emocionante!

Ok, não era justo eu simplesmente dizer que Gaara fez de propósito, mas convenhamos, uma pessoa normal teria me dado pelo menos um abraço e falado "nossa que legal! Parabéns, você merece!". Não um parabéns do tipo "E daí que você ganhou essa promoção? Ninguém liga se você estudou seis anos em uma faculdade em outro país onde você não conhecia ninguém e muito menos o idioma! E daí que você ralou sua bunda em um estágio no Japão para conseguir esse emprego? Pff, o que realmente são seis anos de trabalho árduo mais quatro meses nesse estágio do outro lado do mundo? Sério garota, deixe de ser tão egocêntrica!".

Bem, _esse_ era o olhar que a minha _mãe_ me dava toda vez que eu falava sobre o meu emprego. Tudo bem, talvez eu não estivesse brava com Gaara e sim com a minha mãe, mas era pedir muito um mísero abraço e um sorriso feliz de verdade por mim? Eu acho que não.

Entrando em meu apartamento fechei a porta e joguei as chaves na tigela ao lado da porta. Desci do salto e acendi as luzes me sentindo um lixo por ter passado o resto do meu dia remoendo a reação de Gaara e imaginando se aquela era a reação _dele_ imagina como seria das minha querida e amável mãe. Cocei os olhos suspirando cansada.

– Já chegou? – abri os olhos vendo Sasuke encostado no batente da porta do meu quarto com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura enquanto ele secava seus cabelos com uma outra menor. Ele me olhava com a testa um pouco enrugada. – Achei que você só fosse chegar às seis.

– Minha chefe me liberou mais cedo. – e senti meu sorriso se abrir em meu rosto o que fez Sasuke franzir o cenho.

– A cadela raivosa? – perguntou sorrindo de canto.

– Exatamente. – acenei com a cabeça.

– E por que ela te liberaria mais cedo? – há meses eu reclamo de como Vanessa maltrata o pessoa do setor sendo mandona por todos os lados e como ela tem um enorme problema com a bebida. Urgh.

– Porque... – abri meus braços e gritei feliz. – Ela me deu um trabalho de gente grande! – corri pulando em Sasuke que já estava com seus braços preparados para me receber. Ele me ergueu no momento em que meu corpo chocou-se no seu e nos girou pela sala.

– Parabéns Sah! – beijando-me rapidamente nos lábios. Abaixando-me e se afastou para ir para a cozinha, tirou da geladeira um champanhe que tínhamos aberto na noite passada. – Isso pede comemoração. – arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto chacoalhava a garrafa fazendo a rolha estourar mais uma vez. Peguei duas taças e coloquei em baixo do gargalo.

Sasuke colocou a garrafa na bancada e estendi uma taça para ele blindando nossas taças acabei percebendo que eu não havia ficado chateada com Gaara por ele não ter me dado congratulação corretamente ou alguma merda do tipo, mas sim chateada por não ter sido Sasuke quem soube primeiro. O sorriso em seus olhos me dizia lenta e claramente: Você está _tão_ fodida!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Olá meninaaaaas! _

_Desculpem ter demorado tanto para vir dizer alguma coisa! _

_Estou pouco acostumada com o sistema do e demorei um tempo para perceber que as "notas do autor" tem que já vir no documento :c_

_Booom, primeiramente, quero agradecer aos reviews que venho recebendo de vocês, sério, vocês são foda u.u Não sei se vocês receberam as minhas respostas então irei colocar as respostas aos seus reviews aqui, ok? Muito bem, vamos lá então! _

_**Wonderje**__**: **__Bem querida, obrigada pelo seu review antes desse aqui ao qual irei responder, seja bem-vinda! Haha Sim! Promessas estão sendo quebradas e Naruto e Gaara serão os "cães" de guarda da Sakura xD A amizade desses dois, para não dizer a de todo mundo, irá passar por maus bocados! O cabelo da Hinata: Foi exatamente assim que eu pensei nela! Hiper gata e sensual!(ui) Neji será o pior de todos, vai por mim HAHAHAHAHA'. Sobre o Sasuke dormir ou não com a Hina: Isso aparecerá nos próximos capítulos! :3 Posto sim em outros sites! O Nyah e no Animespirit! Mas fica tranquila que escreve principalmente por mim mesma! -3- Nunca irei deletar essas histórias, elas fazem parte de mim! Obrigada pelo comentário linda! 3_

_**YokoNick-chan**__**: **__Uns fofos neah? Awn 3 haha Seja bem-vinda querida! Obrigada por ler e comentar!_

_**Biahcerejeira**__**: **__Uhuulll, obrigada lindona! 3 Irei continuar sim (na vdd acabei de atualizar hahaha) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Seja bem-vinda! *-*_

_Bem, foi isso meninas! Obrigada pelos comentários e espero vê-las nos próximos capítulos! E pra quem não comentou: Deixe seu comentário com crítica, elogios, ideias e irei gratamente responder você! 3 _

_Beeeijos meus amores! ;**_


	8. Mulheres!

**Complicated Love**

**Capítulo Oito**

**Sasuke's POV**

Gosto de pensar que eu sou multitarefa sabe? Faço coisas diversificadas, tenho talento para dar e vender. É algo que vem naturalmente ser assim tão... _Eu!_ Admito que as vezes enche o saco ser assim do jeito que eu sou, mas passa rápido. Sou um cara muito fácil de entreter é verdade. Se você puxar assunto sobre alguma coisa relacionada a futebol temos um assunto para discutir, adoro futebol! Se precisar de alguém para prender um bandido? Eu sou o seu cara. Precisa de alguma desculpa para dobrar alguém? Temos algo em comum então!

Ah! Ai está algo em que eu sou realmente _muito_ bom.

– Mas Sasuke... – ela murmurou com os olhos marejados. É, é. Ela está chorando! Da pra acreditar nisso? Eu simplesmente _odeio_ mulheres choronas, é um saco! – Eu... Eu achei que a gente estava se dando bem e que, eu não sei, talvez pudéssemos tomar um café e conversar sobre esse assunto com mais calma! – eu poderia ter bocejado e olhado para o meu relógio de pulso enquanto eu espero o término desse monólogo. Sério, toda vez era essa mesma merda!

– Olha, não daríamos certo juntos ok? Além de que já deu o que tinha que dar, já era! – sua boca tremeu e eu juro que quis morrer ali no meio para ter que evitar esse berreiro. Santo pai eterno!

Na moral, mulheres, quando um cara for terminar com vocês _não_ comece a chorar! Sério, _não. chora!_Isso não vai fazer com que o cara ame você de novo (isto é, se é que algum dia ele já amou...)! O máximo que pode acontecer é ele voltar contigo por dó ou simplesmente falta de paciência pra aguentar esse seu chororô, esperar por uma oportunidade e terminar com você por mensagem! Uma hora vai acontecer, fica a dica.

– Mas eu realmente gosto de você... Eu sei que você também gosta de mim! Eu vi em seus olhos! – _oh merda_, ela agarrou minha cabeça. Agora fodeu. Mas, para o meu "alívio", suas mãozinhas peçonhentas queriam apenas aconchego.

– _Querida_. – segurei seus pulsos tirando suas patinhas de cima de mim. – Eu não posso reprogramar o que eu sou e muito menos o que eu faço! Meu trabalho exige muito tempo de mim, entende? Não teríamos tempo para nós dois! Somos completamente opostos, você acredita no amor e eu acredito em... Bem, acredito em juiz comprado em jogo de futebol! Se realmente tentássemos algum relacionamento aqui você tem certeza que acha que vai dar em algum lugar? Algum lugar que não seja uma montanha russa da depressão? – ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fui mais rápido. – Shii, não diga nada! Acho que sofremos o bastante pelas palavras verdadeiras que tínhamos que ouvir. – franzi o cenho e andei de costas até a porta do apartamento.

Assim que a fechei as minhas costas suspirei alto. Caraca! Nunca me esforcei tanto artisticamente para dar um fora em alguém. Apertei o passo para fora daquela pocilga de prédio antes que ela pudesse repensar sobre abrir a porta e tentar me fazer ficar com aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

Essa era a última por hoje, graças a Deus! Nunca fui muito um cara que namora, entende? Gosto de ser livre para fazer escolhas e uma namorada definitivamente me prenderia mais do que a pior das coleiras no mundo. E mulher no controle de alguma coisa é um sinal mais do que notável de que vai dar merda!

Não me julguem, mulheres, estou apenas dizendo a verdade! Enquanto nós homens somos práticos e precisos, vocês são complexas e fazem um monte de tempestade em copo d'água e isso ocorre quase sempre no período da tão temida _TPM!_

Mas não importa, de qualquer jeito, como vocês são ou como agem, pra mim realmente não importa, nenhum pouco. Pra falar a verdade não faz diferença porque vocês podem ter a maldita certeza que eu não ficarei tempo o suficiente para conhecer qualquer coisa a respeito de vocês. Quer dizer, a não ser que você seja...

– Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara! – abri a porta do apartamento vendo Sakura ali no meio da sala, já pronta.

Ela estava realmente um colírio para os olhos, maldição, arriscava até mesmo a dizer que ela estava perfeitamente bem vestida. Usava saia, salto alto e uma camisa feminina de seda branca. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados em um coque deixando sua franja curta cair todas um pouco acima de seus grandes olhos verdes.

Mesmo que não desse para ver direito eu conseguia imaginar, pela sua expressão fácil, o modo como ela franzia as sobrancelhas em repreensão.

– Você está _bêbado_?! – gritou ao telefone. – Seu maldito bastardo! Como eu supostamente deveria aguentar nossa mãe sozinha até você ficar bem de novo seu traste! – colocou a mão na cintura. – Escuta aqui Naruto, eu não dou a mínima para a razão de você estar bebendo, mas eu juro, para o seu bem, que é melhor que você fique sóbrio, coloque um maldito terno e vá ao _55_ antes que eu consiga por minhas mãos no seu pescoço! E em vinte minutos! – desligou o telefone e jogou no sofá. – Aquele irresponsável filho da mãe!

– O que seu irmão fez agora? – perguntei sorrindo de canto. Sakura deu um pulo no lugar me olhando com os olhos arregalados, aparentemente ela não tinha me notado aqui.

– Ele está bêbado! – resmungou balançou o celular. – E ainda quer que eu encare a minha mãe sozinha até ele ficar sóbrio, isso _se_ ele ficar sóbrio! – eu entendia o porquê ela estava tão relutante em ir ao restaurante. Kushina era uma excelente mãe e tia, para todos os efeitos, mas quando se tratava de Sakura ela se torna uma pessoa controladora e crítica além do limite.

– Se não for intrusão de mais da minha parte, eu poderia ir se você quiser. – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro pequenininho. Ela sorriu apertado colocando a mão em cima da minha me olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Ela parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

– Oh, você faria isso? – mordeu o lábio de baixo inconscientemente.

– Claro! Kushina me adora, posso ter um assunto ou outro para entretê-la. – dei de ombros beijando sua bochecha. – Só vou me arrumar rapidão. Já volto.

– Ok. – sorriu pra mim mais abertamente.

Bem, o que eu estava dizendo? Ah, sim! Não importa realmente o que vocês mulheres tem na cabeça que justifique suas ações _vadia-psico_, porque eu não ficaria tempo o bastante para conhecê-las a não ser que vocês sejam... Bem, quero dizer, a não ser que vocês sejam Sakura.


	9. Pompeii

**Perfect Disaster**

**Capítulo 9**

**Pompeii**

Por um longo, longo tempo eu me vi sendo uma pessoa que é reprimida por seus sonhos e suas próprias vontades, não achando ser merecedora de conquistar tais idealizações. Nem sempre me achei suficiente para lutar por aquilo o que eu queria, sabe? Uma pequena formiguinha que sonhava grande demais para seu formigueiro, simplesmente. Entretanto, em uma epifania vinda completamente do nada, no último ano da escola me tornei uma pessoa mais confiante, profissional e corri atrás daquilo o que eu sempre quis. Minhas conquistas profissionais, amorosas e espirituais não poderiam estar melhores. Participava de todas as atividades extras, as viagens, e até mesmo aquelas maçantes aulas de apoio no qual eu era a professora de algum aluno pervertido do primeiro colegial. Trabalhei como estagiária de uma pequena empresa de arquitetura durante o verão e decidi que aquilo era o que eu queria ser.

Contudo devo dizer que não era uma perfeição, realmente. Das três divisões de conquistas, duas estavam indo muito bem, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, obviamente, e é engraçado como eu me vejo sendo grata a Sasuke por ter me feito dessa maneira, se não fosse por ele eu nunca teria tomado coragem para ir à Itália. Sem qualquer ajuda financeira de minha família, ter que estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo para poder sobreviver era realmente algo que eu nunca tinha me visto ser capaz de fazer. Devo dizer que um simples obrigado não poderia explicar minha gratidão por ele, mesmo que ele não faça ideia de que _ele_ fora o causador de minha repentina mudança de país. Para me consertar, ironicamente, ele – antes de qualquer coisa – precisou me quebrar, começando por meu coração._Aquela_ sim havia sido uma porcaria de festa de Ano Novo dos infernos!

Porém, essa é uma história pra outra hora, definitivamente. Não importa quantas vezes eu sorrisse para o meu reflexo naquela porta de vidro do restaurante ele não pareceria real nunca! A tensão era tão grande que estava travando meus nervos forçando-me a fazer uma careta ao invés de um sorriso.

– Calma Sakura, não é nada de mais, são apenas seus pais! – ri nervosamente para o meu reflexo e, juro de dedo mindinho, nem meu reflexo riu de volta, apenas engoliu em seco e saiu correndo me deixando ali completamente sozinha e desesperada. Balancei a cabeça para afastar minhas "visões" enviadas diretamente do meu sistema nervoso. Chacoalhei as mãos e sequei o suor no tecido da minha saia preta estilo secretária. Resmunguei baixinho por ter que encarar meus pais sozinha e rezava para Sasuke não demorar para trazer meu irmão.

Assim que entrei no _55_, o maitre do restaurante me recebeu de forma profissional e elegante. Quando me perguntou se poderia me mostrar à minha mesa quis agarrar seu terno gritar em seu rosto um "Me mostre a saída mais próxima daqui!", mas, ao invés da loucura, apenas sorri – tentei e falhei, já que o pobre coitado engasgou com o ar e ficou vermelho – e o segui até a mesa em que meus pais estavam.

De longe já podia vê-los de onde eu estava, a iluminação deixava o cabelo de minha mãe no mais vibrante vermelho que eu já havia visto. Ela sorria serenamente para meu pai com os olhos enquanto ele contava alguma história mexendo os braços de forma espalhafatosa. Sorri de canto sentindo meu coração se aquecer por poder ver essa cena romântica entre meus pais. O cabelo loiro de meu pai estava bagunçado em mexas grossas sobrepostas, seu terno cinza escuro feito sob medida para seu corpo, a camisa branca com os três botões de cima abertos fazia com que várias mulheres que por ali passavam desviassem o olhar para ele. Minha mãe estava com um vestido creme cintilante de um ombro só e suas madeixas presas em um penteado que deixava-o para o lado em seu ombro direito.

– Sakura! – ouvi meu pai dizer meu nome de modo carinhoso interrompendo o que fosse que estivesse dizendo. Abriu seus braços e um sorriso imenso para me receber.

– Papai! – ri e o abracei, fechei os olhos sentindo seu beijo terno em minha cabeça. – Você está um arraso! – afastei-me a uma distância de um braço e o olhei com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Mesmo na casa dos quarentão com a pontinha do pé na casa dos cinquenta ele continuava com aquela expressão bronzeada jovial. – Mãmãe! – cumprimentei-a com o mesmo afeto que meu pai, sentindo como se gelo seco tivesse de repente descido por minha espinha lembrando-me do meu terror.

– Olá, querida. – sorriu carinhosa para mim. – Onde está seu irmão? – perguntou olhando sobre meus ombros. – Pensei que viriam juntos. – murmurou.

– Ele disse que já está chegando, - sorri nervosa. – vamos nos sentar? – perguntei sorridente. Engoli em seco. Minha mãe me olhou desconfiada, mas meu pai simplesmente sentou-se e continuou a tagarelar.

– Então, como eu estava dizendo. – tomei um pouco do copo de água que havia em cima da mesa. Percebi que havia mais dois lugares disponíveis à mesa e suspirei aliviada. Eles logo estariam aqui, se Deus quiser. – Eu estava no escritório esta manhã quando recebi uma caixa estranha, de início pensei que fosse o pessoal do RH me dando um trote novamente, você sabe como aqueles caras são farristas. – concordei com a cabeça não fazendo ideia do que ele estava falando. – Então eu abri a caixa e lá tinha um monte de consolo, algemas felpudas, um KY apimentado e umas revistas pornôs homossexuais. Quero dizer, eu achei engraçado, mas não entendi o porque do bilhete. "Curta sua noite no lado seguro da cidade, seu mulherzinha! Assinado: S, S, S, S, N, L, G." Porque tantos S's? – quando ele terminou quase cuspi minha água em minha mãe.

Okay, talvez _agora_ eu estivesse prestando a atenção. Há dois meses atrás quando os meninos e eu saímos para curtir a noite no sul do Bronx em uma festinha privada. Contudo, Neji não quis nos acompanhar por que segundo eles o Bronx a noite era uma furada e um letreiro piscante para ladrões, trombadinhas e etc. Então, enquanto estávamos todos caindo de bêbados decidimos presentear nosso amigo com um kit exclusivo para um maricas como ele. O que, obviamente, acabou dando errado já que havíamos errado o número da rua e mandado para o escritório de arquitetura do meu pai.

Sasuke seu puto, onde você está?

**SASUKE POV'S**

Todo o caminho até aqui vim rezando para que ele já tivesse terminado de chamar o Hugo em nosso banheiro. Agora eu estava parado na frente da porta do nosso apartamento, encarando-a como se a madeira fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo. Respirei fundo agarrando a maçaneta e entrei de fininho.

– Naruto? – sussurrei espiando para dentro do apartamento e não havia sinal nenhum do loiro. Franzi o cenho e entrei de uma vez, joguei as chaves no pote decorativo e tirei meu casaco. – Naruto? – chamei o loiro mais alto. Procurei o maldito por toda a área da nossa humilde morada e não o achei em lugar nenhum. – Mas que diabos...?

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de seu telefone para então ouvir _Back In The Day_ tocar insanamente em seu quarto. Amaldiçoei-o em voz alta achando seu telefone em cima da cômoda.

– Era só o que me faltava. – bati em minha testa. Onde ele poderia ter ido? Para o jantar? Oh, não! Disquei o número de Sakura antes que alguma coisa não planejada acontecesse. – Houston, nós temos um problema. – joguei nela assim que ela atendeu. Ela comeria o meu fígado! E essa não é nem a parte que eu quero que ela coma! Err.

– Se me derem licença. – pediu educadamente longe do telefone. – Como assim nós temos um problema?! Diz que você já está chegando! Eu não aguento mais meu pai falando da caixa que ele recebeu pelo correio em seu escritório hoje! Aliás, só pra você saber, mandamos aquela maldita caixa pro lugar errado. O Neji não estava mentindo quando disse que não havia recebido nada! Droga.

– O seu pai recebeu a caixa? – perguntei franzindo o cenho. – Isso sim é fora de série.

– Enfim, o que aconteceu? – choramingou. Eu podia ver perfeitamente o jeito que ela fazia beicinho, cruzava os braços e batia o pé. Tão fofa que dava vontade de nem contar o que aconteceu.

– Digamos que eu cheguei aqui como um maldito cavalheiro em sua armadura dourada para salvar a donzela, também conhecido como seu irmão, e adivinhe só! Ele nem aqui está!

– Como assim ele não está ai? – gritou ao telefone. – Desculpe. – disse afastada do celular.

– Sumiu, vazou, já era, desapareceu, se foi para não ser encontrado, deu com a mão na janelinha do trem...

– Eu já entendi. – resmungou.

– Fica de olho ai, por que ele pode chegar a qualquer momento ou nenhum, se ele não estiver a caminho daí. Se ele aparecer ai me ligue que eu vou busca-lo, apronto ele e entrego para a mamãe pardal.

– Minha mãe vai me estrangular tão forte que já estou me sentindo um pouquinho sem ar. E você também! Se você acha-lo, me manda mensagem no _what's_ pra eu saber!

– Demorou, até daqui a pouco, beijo.

– Beijo e boa sorte.

– Pra você também.

Okay, não há com o que se preocupar, eu sou um ótimo policial eu sei onde procurar exatamente! E olhem só, este pequeno aparelhinho chamado Iphon meu comparsa. Desbloqueamos a tela e... Oh, tem senha. Hum... Naruto é realmente um cara inteligente, então logo pensamos que sua senha também seja inteligente, não é mesmo? Aham, tá bom. Vamos tentar colocar 1010 e olhe só, mas que coisa extraordinária. A senha é o aniversário dele! Mas que inteligente! Pff, qual é, até uma criança de nove anos acertava essa. Devo dizer que fiquei um pouco surpreso ao olhar nas chamadas recentes e ver o telefone dela. Hum... Aqui tem!

– Alô? – sua doce voz estava do outro lado do celular. Oh, Naruto amigão, você está tão ferrado.

– Ah, hey! É o Sasuke, eu só estou checando para ver se o Naruto de repente não está ai? Ele sumiu aqui de casa e aparentemente embriagado e seu celular estava na última chamada há uns minutos.

– Oh, entendo. – ela suspirou e ao fundo eu ouvi uma comoção do tipo, pratos e talheres caindo e um forte "Merda" arrastado ecoar atrás. – Ele está aqui sim, se quiser eu posso cuidar dele e devolver pra casa dele mais tarde, sem problemas. Neji só volta pra casa às 22:00 para se trocar e sair com os meninos!

– Não há necessidades, na verdade esse vagabundo deveria estar à caminho de um jantar super importante, estarei ai em cinco minutos pra degolar... Quero dizer, buscar o anjinho. Hehe.

– Hinata, amorzinho... – e lá estava Naruto, e pelo o que ouvi de sua voz, ele não estava bêbado, ele estava _trêbado_! – Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por... Uagh! – e lá estava um vômito o salvando de um possível capamento.

– Ahn, Sasuke? – ouvi a voz preocupada de Hinata. – Você poderia não comentar nada com o Neji? Ele não é... Ahm... Você sabe.

– Eu me lembro. – sorri pro telefone. – Sem problemas, minha boca é um túmulo. Estarei ai logo!

Assim que desliguei mandei uma mensagem para Sakura, "Achei o cachinhos de ouro!". Saí do meu apartamento completamente arrumado, Jesus, que noite! E lá estava eu novamente em uma corrida pela minha vida e de todo mundo ao redor. Naruto, seu burro, o que você fez? Sério, Neji irá matar o pobre coitado! Sem contar com a tortura que o moreno vai fazê-lo passar por cima. Isso para não mencionar que Naruto, o próprio, havia demarcado familiares como limites inquebráveis e o primeiro – okay, talvez o segundo – a quebrar a regra é ele mesmo. Nem me fale de hipocrisia!

Uns anos atrás quando eu, supostamente, fiquei com Hinata, Neji não falou comigo por quase um ano inteiro, ele não saía com os caras quando eu estava junto, ele não ia em casa quando sabia que eu estaria lá, o que era praticamente o tempo todo, e sempre que nos esbarrávamos sem querer ou quando o encontro era inevitável, como por exemplo, a promoção de Lee onde quase acabamos com a festa por Neji ter se embebedado e querer sair no soco, sempre acabávamos discutindo. Depois de uma intervenção dos garotos voltamos a ser amigos.

– Senhor? – chamou-me o taxista me olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pelo retrovisor.

– Sim? Ah! – notei que eu já havia sentado há algum tempo, mas não falei nada para o motorista. – Para a 59 com a 96! – e o taxímetro começou a girar.

Mesmo depois que reatamos a amizade, Neji ainda continuava estranho comigo. Quero dizer, um pouco, entende? Até a chegada de Hinata ele estava de boa, mas algumas semanas antes dela chegar ele voltou a ser uma cadela raivosa no cio e a estourar comigo por nada. Quando Hinata desembarcou daquele maldito avião, então? Ele ficou impossível de se tolerar! Os jogos de basquete pareciam ringues de luta livre e qualquer coisa era uma abertura pra ele me alfinetar. Quase não nos víamos mais! Ele só sossegou o facho quando Hinata disse que moraria com ele por uns tempos, onde ele poderia mantê-la sob suas asas protetoras de merda. O que, mais uma vez, provava que Naruto era um imbecil! Eu só quero ver o que ele fará com Naruto caso ele descubra que os dois estão tendo um caso de verdade! Não que eu vá contar, não sou uma fofoqueirinha de merda, pelo amor de Deus, mas apesar de Nova York ser uma cidade grande, as coisas não ficavam escondidas por muito tempo. E o prostituto filho da puta do Naruto, de tantos lugares pra ir encontrar ela teve que ir justamente pra casa do maldito do Neji?! Ele estava praticamente implorando pra ter as bolas arrancadas de seu corpo!

– Valeu cara! – joguei o dinheiro para o banco da frente do táxi assim que ele parou na calçada do grande _Hilton's Palace Hotel_, andei rapidamente para dentro do hall de entrada e sem falar com a recepção para avisar Hinata já fui subindo pelo elevador para o décimo quarto andar. Eu só queria matar o Naruto às vezes, sabe? Já me meti em cada roubada por aquele idiota que já perdi a conta. Somos melhores amigos desde que eu consigo me lembrar e começamos essa amizade nos odiando, para falar a verdade.

Ele havia mudado de escola na quinta série e havia caído na mesma sala que eu, pobre coitado, ele era porco – continua sendo, velhos hábitos dificilmente morrem – e gostava de se esconder no vestiário feminino quando a classe da oitava série ia se trocar para a educação física, o menino era um verdadeiro diabinho. Eu o zoava sempre que eu podia, sem exceções por qualquer coisa, e o dahora é que crianças tentem a ser imbecis e seguir com a maré, entende? Então logo todo mundo zoava ele junto comigo! Mas eu estava de boa com ele até, quero dizer até que, na reunião dos pais, ele ficou tentando olhar por debaixo da saia da minha avó. Qual é, mesmo com cinquentão ela ainda balança alguns corações, e Naruto não deixava passar uma! Rolamos pelo chão da pequena salinha trocando socos e chutes até que nossos responsáveis vieram nos separar. Enquanto eu o olhava com raiva percebi que atrás das pernas da mãe dele havia uma menininha com o cabelo de um ruivo tão claro que chegava a ser rosa – o que chamou minha atenção sem maiores problemas. Quando ela me olhou se escondeu ainda mais atrás das pernas da mãe enquanto ficava incrivelmente vermelha. Me lembro de que ver seus grandes e tímidos olhos verdes me olharem junto daquele cabelo que chamou minha atenção, ela me fez esquecer a raiva que eu tinha daquele anãozinho loiro que tentava olhar as pernas da minha vó. "Tá olhando o que, palhaço?", perguntou entrando na frente da irmã. Cara, até naquela época ele já era um imbecil.

– Sasuke! – e lá estava Hinata. – Quanto tempo! – e toda sorridente me beijou dos dois lados das bochechas e me cercou com seus bracinhos me abraçando apertado.

– Como você cresceu! – disse lhe devolvendo o abraço. Abri a boca para perguntar de Naruto, mas fui cortado pela raíz.

– Vejam só, se isso não é simplesmente adorável. Fico feliz de estar aqui para presenciar o reencontro amoroso dos dois! – Hinata me soltou em um segundo e olhamos juntos para Neji que nos encarava como se pudesse comer a parede de tanto ódio. Ergui o dedo indicador pedindo um momento enquanto tentava explicar que aquilo não era nada do que ele pensava, mas, convenhamos, Neji simplesmente gosta de estar certo e quando ele se tornava essa vadia louca envenenada com raiva, ninguém poderia pará-lo. – Deixe-me adivinhar, isso não é o que eu acho que é? – ele me encarou por um momento e então jogou o que quer que tinha nas mãos para o lado enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata e arrancava o paletó. – Sasuke, tenha em mente que você é um homem morto! – gritou raivoso enquanto avançava para mim com seu punho levantado. Maldito inferno sangrento, mas que noite do diabo!

Enquanto eu entretinha Neji rolando com ele pelo chão do corredor do apartamento dele, percebi, e graças aos deuses, fui o único a perceber que ela tirava Naruto de lá de dentro silenciosamente.

– Seu filho da puta corno do caralho! Não acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos você fez isso comigo de novo! – gritou agarrando meu cabelo e batendo minha cabeça no chão. Droga, o filha da putinha não estava pra brincadeira não. Tentei esquivar de uma joelhada no estômago e recebi um soco potente no olho esquerdo.

– Desgraçado! – gritei cerrando meu maxilar ao sentir o sangue do meu supercilio derramar pela minha pálpebra fechada. E pela segunda vez naquela mesma semana, dei uma chave de perna no braço, trancando seu braço entre as minhas pernas cruzadas enquanto deixava minha panturrilha em seu pescoço para imobilizá-lo no chão. – Escuta, não é o que você está pensando!

– Neji! – o gritinho estridente de Hinata me disse que ela estava de volta. – Meu Deus do céu, mas o que você está fazendo?! – Hinata pode até ter ficado mais gostosa, mas continuava a mesma pamonha mole de sempre. Seus olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada me diziam que alguém estava prestes a ter um treco. E dito e feito, lá estava Hinata, a pamonha, se estatelando no chão.

– Hinata! – gritou o moreno tentando sair da minha chave de perna e se machucando no processo. – Me solta seu imbecil, não está vendo que ela precisa de ajuda?! – soltei ele e fui ajuda-lo. – Saí daqui Sasuke, já fez o seu showzinho pela noite! – agachou-se pegando sua prima nos braços.

– Neji, cara não é isso qu-...

– Olha, só vai embora, ok? Não quero olhar pra sua cara agora. – entrou no apartamento com desapontamento impresso em sua cara. Rapaz, isso sim vai ser difícil de contornar duas vezes!

– Neji, por favor, vamos conversar! – o segui até a porta do apartamento vendo Neji colocar sua prima desmaiada no sofá. Ele bufou e virou pra mim com as mãos na cintura.

– Sabe, eu sempre ria das meninas que você pegava enquanto você contava a história de como elas foram burras e fáceis de cair na sua lábia, mas sempre achei que éramos irmãos e até te perdoei da primeira vez que você enganou a minha prima. – olhou para a mulher deitada no sofá da sua sala. E então me encarou de novo com uma careta de raiva e tristeza. – Mas cara, ela não é uma das suas piranhas qualquer e merece respeito! Não é uma das mulheres que você vai rir e contar proveito para os seus amigos no bar mais tarde, ela é doce, gentil e inocente! E eu achei que você se importasse comigo o suficiente pra se manter longe dela, de não fazer ela sofrer de novo. Mas acabo de me dar conta de que uma noitezinha de sexo vale mais do que minha amizade de anos pra você, então, só... Só saí da minha casa e não me procure mais. – agarrou a porta e empurrou com força para bater em minha cara, o que por pouco não aconteceu.

Maravilhoso. Simplesmente perfeito! Um dos meus melhores amigos achava que eu era um canalha, o que eu sou, mas não com os meus irmãos! Qual é! Neji era meu parceiro, já me ajudou em tantas de dificuldades e é importante pra mim, tanto ele quanto os caras são minha família. A única família que se importava comigo, e agora eu vejo o quão chateado Neji ficou comigo por uma coisa que eu nem fiz! Pela segunda vez! E acho que é seguro dizer que desse vez ele não vai me perdoar, não importa o quão fodido eu trabalhe minha bunda pra que ele veja que eu não tentei e nem vou tentar nada com a sua preciosa prima.

– Uugh... – ouvi um resmungo moribundo no final do corredor e se fosse Naruto, eu iria tirar sua pele no tapa! Fui até lá a passos duros e, é, o filho da puta do meu melhor amigo estava caído dentro do elevador no meio da porta, não possibilitando que ela fechasse. – Sasuke, amigão, que bom te ver, cara! – sorriu pra mim estendendo seus bracinhos pedindo ajuda para levantar. A raiva que eu sentia dele naquele momento só poderia ser liberada de um jeito bruto e nada amigável. E como se uma lâmpada tivesse ascendido acima da minha cabeça em uma ideia supimpa, dei-lhe um chute certeiro bem no meio das bolas. – Aarrh! Seu bastardo filho da puta chupador de paus com vitiligo! – gritou agarrando seu pau e puxando as pernas para cima ficando em uma posição fetal. Segurei as portas dos elevadores com uma mão e entrei junto com ele.

– Me agradeça por não fazer pior, seu filho da puta! – rosnei pra ele. – Por sua causa Neji está achando que eu estou pegando a Hinata!

– Você está pegando a minha Hinata seu traidor de merda?! – gritou do chão todo queimadinho. Meu Deus do céu, onde eu fui me meter? Bufei passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

– Não seu imbecil, eu vim te buscar porque aparentemente você tinha um jantar pra ir seu puto e ele acabou de me ver na porta da prima dele, que, aliás, ele acha que eu estou tentando pegar!

– Aah, relaxa! – levantou-se com dificuldade se apoiando nas paredes espelhadas do elevador. – Ele vai te perdoar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – me deu dois tapinhas no ombro.

– É mesmo? – rosnei entre dentes. – Então que tal eu contar pra ele que quem está transando com a Hinata na verdade é você? O que não seria um problema já que ele te perdoaria facinho, facinho!

– Não cara! Ele corta meu pau fora! – agarrou meus ombros me sacodindo falando arrastadamente. A urgência em seus olhos, no entanto, era verídica. Nenhum homem brinca quando seu pau está na linha de corte de uma foice afiada. – Promete que você não vai dizer nada! Me promete, Sasuke!

– Eu prometo, agora me solta seu imbecil. – empurrei seu corpo mole pra me soltar e peguei meu celular que vibrava no bolso.

– Por que a minha irmã está te ligando? – perguntou desviando seus olhos da tela do meu celular e me olhando desconfiado. – Sasuke, por que minha irmã está te ligando? Sasuke, me responda seu filho de uma quenga desdentada. Por que raios minha irmã está te ligando? – perguntou de novo quando não respondi. Bufei revirando os olhos, que se foda.

– Cala a boca. – o empurrei pra longe fazendo careta enquanto atendia o celular. – Alô?

– Sasuke, onde diabos vocês estão?! – okay, mais uma puta comigo. Sério, galera, só faça uma fila pra me odiar, fica mais fácil de administrar o povão! Err. – Minha mãe já me perguntou as coisas mais humilhantes da minha vida em apenas uma hora! Me diz que vocês estão chegando, pelo amor de Deus, não me abandona justo agora! – ela estava prestes a chorar. Suspirei olhando para Naruto, ele não estava bem e eu estava ficando com o olho inchado, meu supercilio ainda estava sangrando. Meu melhor amigo precisa de mim agora e eu não posso abandoná-lo.

– Sakura, eu sinto muito, mesmo, de verdade, mas não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo. Seu irmão está todo fodido e molambento e para deixar ele novinho em folha vou ter que gastar mais uma hora, o que, assumindo pelo horário da sua mãe, ela irá embora antes de eu conseguir enfiar seu irmão em um táxi. – suspirei passando minha mão pelo rosto nervosamente. – Eu sinto muito ter que te deixar sozinha. – falei baixinho olhando para Naruto que brincava com o próprio reflexo nas paredes espelhadas do elevador. Ela suspirou derrotada.

– Não importa mais de qualquer maneira. – e desligou na minha cara. Fiquei encarando a tela até que ela apagasse e continuei a encarando enquanto eu sentia meu coração acelerado. Uau, foi só eu que sentiu esse arrepiou, ou ela realmente me deu um gelo?

Sabe aquela parte da noite em que tudo começa a dar errado e você só quer ir pra casa e dormir pra esquecer tudo isso? Pois é, aqui estou eu. Fodido e odiado por aqueles com quem eu mais me importo. Olhei para Naruto que acabou de bater contra a parede do elevador enquanto ele abria suas portas para nos deixar sair no térreo.

– Vamos, amigão, já é hora de irmos. – agarrei seu braço passando por cima de meu ombro e o levando pra fora do elevador. Na rua, assoviei para que um taxista parasse para irmos embora.

– Você é realmente meu melhor amigo, Sasuke. – disse se arrastando pelo banco do táxi até me dar espaço para entrar.

– E lá vamos nós... – murmurei. Naruto sempre fazia isso, quando nos metia em confusão e eu nos tirava dela ele sempre entrava em sua área de agradecimentos, isto é, quando ele estava bêbado é claro.

– Você está sempre lá por mim, mesmo quando você só se fode. – murmurou de olhos fechados.

– Obrigado, amigão. – ironizei.

– Você está todo fodido, você sabe. – sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto ele me encarava sorrindo zombeteiro. – Tem sangue pela sua cara toda, e você parece um lixo.

– Falou o Don Juan do lixão, né amigo? – revirei os olhos.

– Você precisa de uma bebida! – me ignorou completamente. – Isso, você precisa beber pra afogar as mágoas!

– Não me leve a mal, mas nem fodendo que eu te deixo chegar perto de alguma bebida ainda hoje, companheiro! – ri olhando pela janela enquanto passávamos pelo rio Hudson indo em direção ao sul da rua 14 com a 30. Em direção à nossa casa. Momentos mais tarde quando o táxi nos deixou em frente do nosso prédio me vi descendo as escadinhas de volta à rua só para tomar uma bebida com Naruto. Você percebe que eu passo a maior parte do tempo fazendo o que eu falo que não vou fazer, certo? Okay então, só queria apontar esse fato curioso a respeito de mim mesmo.

– A vida é uma merda não é? – perguntou Naruto tomando um gole direto da garrafa de uísque. Suspirei e me sentei ao seu lado. – Digo, há momentos em que ela é foda pra caralho e toda aquela porcaria de felicidades e tal, mas quando é pra ser ruim, ela é péssima. – balbucia encarando o nada com intensidade.

– Eu acho que ela é do jeito que deveria ser. – dei com os ombros, aceitando a garrafa que Naruto me ofereceu. – A vida tem seus altos e baixos, seria pior se não tivesse.

– Sim, mas por apenas um segundo você não desejou que ela fosse uma montanha russa que só vai pra cima? Alegria infinita. Sem toda essa merda de medo quando olhar pelo horizonte e saber que está vindo um declive filho da puta? Você não deseja que tudo fosse perfeito e feliz? Nem por um segundo? – perguntou me olhando nos olhos realmente querendo uma resposta. Oh, cara, eu estava muito sóbrio pra um conversa com esse teor sentimental à essa hora. Virei a garrafa sentindo o líquido rasgar seu caminho garganta abaixo.

– Como você saberia dar valor ao que tem se você nunca soubesse a merda que seria se você perdesse? – dei de ombros mais uma vez. – Você tem que ter seus momentos ruins pra aprender a dar valor aos momentos bons. Mesmo que desejemos que a vida fosse essa merda de montanha russa quebrada, você não se enjoaria de ser completamente feliz? Qual é, todo mundo adora estar na foça de vez em quando.

– É, isso é verdade. – bebeu mais da garrafa. – Caaara, minha irmã vai me estrangular tanto quando ela me ver, que já me sinto-...

– Com falta de ar? – completei. Eles realmente são irmãos, Jesus amado.

– É, como você sabe? – perguntou com a testa franzida. Dei com os ombros bebendo meu drink. Ficamos quietos por um tempo. Meu machucado já havia parado de sangra, mas eu não havia limpado ele ainda. – Obrigado cara por, mais uma vez, proteger minha retaguarda.

– Estamos aí. – sorri sentindo a bebida fazer seu efeito relaxante.

– Não, sério! Obrigado mesmo por não ter jogado na minha cara o quão hipócrita eu sou. – resmungou. – Mas, puta que pariu. – enfiou a cabeça no meio das pernas e bagunçou seu próprio cabelo com as mãos em nervosismo. – Eu juro que tentei, porra, eu tentei fortemente, mas ela é mais forte do que eu.

– Fala português, por favor. – fiz careta não entendendo _necas_ do que ele estava falando.

– Estou falando da Hinata cacete. – resmungou. – Corri dela por três semanas como o diabos corre da cruz, mas em todo lugar que eu ia, ela estava lá! Eu te juro! Eu estava ficando tão louco que chegava a ver o rosto dela até onde ela não estava!

– Ah sim, é o efeito das mulheres cara, simplesmente impossível de se fugir. – suspirei.

– É, mas me sinto meio estranho, sabe? – confessou negando a bebida que eu lhe oferecia. Dei com os ombros e tomei mais um pouco. – Por você já ter ficado com ela e tal, não sei, só acho estranho.

– Cala a boca, Naruto. – empurrei-o para o lado de zoação. – Você deveria estar preocupado com o Neji querer sua alma e seu pau como recordação de um mau hábito. – estremeci só de imaginar a cena. Os gritos, a cerra e todo o sangue. Brrr. Sinistro.

– Ah, isso. – disse como se fosse apenas um pão doce no cesto. – Não me preocupo tanto, por que eu tenho um plano. – sorriu orgulhoso. Naruto e seus planos infalíveis. Pff.

– É mesmo? E posso saber qual é?

– Nunca contar pra ele! – e caiu de costas na escada enquanto gargalhava. Depois de um tempo apenas encarando comecei a achar graça. – Ih, caralho, minha irmã tá vindo ai. Monta alguma desculpa, fala que tô dormindo! – sussurrou como se ela estivesse a quilômetros de distância da gente. Ela estava bem na nossa frente. E ele saiu correndo escada acima para o nosso apartamento.

– E aí? – perguntei olhando-a, ela estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de seu sobretudo me encarando séria. – Vai uma bebidinha pra esquentar aí? – sorri inocentemente erguendo a garrafa e balançando-a na frente de seu rosto. Revirando os olhos com um sorriso ela agarrou a bebida e sentou-se do meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio olhando o movimento da rua, as poucas pessoas que andavam pela calçada e os carros que passavam por ali ou pela avenida mais ao fim da rua. – Você não vai falar comigo? – perguntei empurrando seu ombro de leve com o meu.

– Não. – resmungou tomando um gole do uísque e fazendo careta.

– Ok. – murmurei pegando a garrafa de volta e bebendo, aceitando o silêncio como um velho amigo. Sakura pegou de volta a garrafa bebendo dela com sede, virou o gargalo em sua boca e jogou a cabeça para trás para facilitar a descida da bebida. Eu a olhava de canto de olho. Puta merda, ela tava muito gostosa! O cheiro do perfume dela estava me matando, sua camisa branca estava com os três primeiros botões abertos liberando o caminho para minha visão perfeita do vale sedoso de pele de seus seios.

Ok, já chega de bebida por hoje eu estava ficando, obviamente, com muito tesão. Ela me estendeu a garrafa e com medo de quebrar o único jeito em que estávamos nos comunicando, aceitei a bebida e tomei-a. Ainda engolindo o líquido estacionei a garrafa entre a gente na escada, como se aquilo fosse uma barreira extra potente em que todos os bruxos de Hogwarts levantavam suas varinhas para completar o feitiço. Sim. Essa garrafa vai me impedir de fazer alguma burrada da qual me arrependerei amargamente mais tarde... Mas será? Será mesmo que pode ser tão ruim? Olhe pra ela, sério, só olhe e veja o quão bonita ela é. Mesmo quando não está sorrindo e está séria, como agora. Seus lábios rechonchudos faziam um beicinho naturalmente, seus olhos verdes sempre brilhantes e vivos, seus cabelos ruivos claros pedindo para que eu tocasse aquele tapete sedoso de fios bem tratados. Seu pescoço pedia por um beijinho, a pele alva e... Não! Não pense, não pense! Pense naquela sua tia celulitenta, em um animal defecando, mas para essa ereção agora mesmo Sasuke! Porque uma vez levantado já era, fodeu, já pode dar tchauzinho da janelinha do trem porque esse negócio só vai parar quando frear na estação Caminhada Da Vergonha, na manhã seguinte depois de uma noite tórrida de sexo! Pense em coisas nada sexys, totalmente contra tesão! Vamos cara, você consegue!

– Você me abandonou! – ela finalmente explodiu. Mas devo dizer que foi uma hora de merda pra ela voltar a falar comigo. Ela me encarava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, fazendo com que sua testa avantajada e bonitinha ficasse ainda mais fofa naquela expressão. Cara, ela é tão gostosa quando ela ta brava. Olha isso. Puro sexy appeal. Eeeee eu acho que já chega de beber por hoje. Fiquei encarando-a sem resposta. Melhor o silêncio do que alguma coisa que possa comprometer essa noite, é. – E agora você vai me ignorar? – semicerrou os olhos. – Você é um idi-... – antes que ela completasse bati a garrafa para o lado e segurei seu rosto nas minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios avermelhados. É, por que _palavras_ comprometeriam a noite, não é? Boa Sasuke, simplesmente _ótimo_! – Você acha que pode me beijar pra fazer as coisas ficarem bem? – murmurou contra a minha boca me fazendo sorrir, aproximei mais meu corpo mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Porque você está absolutamente certo. – agarrou o colarinho da minha camisa me puxando para ela e me beijando fortemente. Talvez essa noite não seja totalmente um desperdício afinal de contas.


	10. Calafrios! Brrrr

**Perfect Disaster**

**Capítulo 10**

_**Calafrios!**_

_**Brrr…**_

Empurrei Sasuke contra a porta do "nosso" apartamento beijando sua boca com vigor. Sasuke sorriu mordendo meus lábios enquanto eu tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura, o que não rolou. Percebendo minha dificuldade para conseguir fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, ele plantou suas mãos uma de cada lado do meu quadril e me puxou em um movimento cru e rude fazendo nossas pélvis se chocarem. Deslizou sua boca do meu queixo para a garganta e ficou ali, beijando e mordiscando a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Finalmente – depois de muito tempo, _caham_, - consegui a abrir a porta e Sasuke em toda a sua ginga de galã saído dos filmes pornôs mais bem feitos da história, passou suas mãos dos meus quadris para as duas bandas da minha bunda e enchendo a sua mão me ergueu enrolando minhas pernas em sua cintura, deu um giro calculado e me pressionou na parede ao lado da porta, a qual fechou com o pé.

A respiração pesada e os movimentos dolorosos de seu quadril no meu estavam me matando aos poucos. Envolvi os cabelos de sua nuca entre meus dedos e os puxei para trás fazendo Sasuke me olhar com os olhos semicerrados e a respiração ofegante. Beijei seu queixo áspero por causa da barba rala e deixei minha língua explorar aquela pele com cheiro de pós-barba.

Fechou seus olhos enquanto eu o beijava com minha língua curiosa pela garganta, ele começou a rebolar ainda mais contra a minha pélvis e eu não aguentaria mais muito tempo, quero dizer, eu estava praticamente implorando para que não houvesse muita brecha. Suas mãos apertaram minhas ancas aumentando a fricção dos nossas genitálias, apenas tendo como obstáculo o tecido de sua jeans e o de minha calcinha, a saia já subira até acima do meu umbigo sem que eu nem ao menos notasse.

Sasuke puxou minha cabeça para encará-lo mais uma vez e me beijou, me tirando da parede e então senti a gravidade segundos antes de sentir o tecido do sofá nas minhas costas, Sasuke se apoiou nos seus cotovelos para não cair com todo o seu peso em cima de mim. Ainda me beijando sua mão grande tateou por debaixo da minha blusa indo de encontro aos meus seios. Ofegamos quando sua mão apertou meu peito friccionando o tecido com o bico sensível do meu seio. Gemi o seu nome no mais baixo tom que eu conseguia sentindo seu pênis ficar extremamente duro contra a minha calcinha e ele abriu os olhos como se tivesse acordado assustado de algum sonho. Ficou me encarando por um tempo piscando seus olhos.

Sasuke tirou a mão do meu peito e abaixou minha blusa. Diante da minha cara de ué, e provavelmente o disco riscado no fundo, sorriu de canto beijando meus lábios e se levantou.

– Preciso de um banho! – me apoiando nos meus cotovelos o vi entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta. Isso obviamente não fora um convite. Caí de costas no sofá. Quando eu mais quero perder a virgindade, aparentemente, eu não consigo. Só pode ser carma mesmo...

**SASUKE POV's**

Maldito seja SAI! Aquele filho da puta arruinou tudo pra mim! Há tanto tempo espero por uma oportunidade de satisfazer meus desejos mais profundos com a Sakura, e o empata foda estragou tudo! Tudo bem... Você provavelmente não está entendendo muita coisa nessa confusão toda que está isso aqui que eu chamo de vida. Primeiro de tudo temos o nosso galã (vulgo eu) que é conhecidíssimo por sempre ter uma conquista na noite e nunca deixar uma chance de se dar bem – se é que vocês me entendem, hehe.

E então, eu, Sasuke Uchiha simplesmente na hora do "vamo ver", na hora do "rale e rola", de "descabelar o palhaço", de "molhar o biscoito", de "esconder o salame" eu desisto e com um sorrisinho desgraçado vou voando para o banheiro. Vai por mim, nem eu entendi realmente o que aconteceu, por que eu estava cego de tanto tesão no momento que nem parei pra pensar direito. Mas para vocês entenderem o porque xingo o Sai até hoje, voltemos há algumas semanas atrás...

_FLASH BACK_

_– Cara, eu estou te falando, eu não consigo me ver com a Sakura. – Sai simplesmente deu de ombros enquanto olhávamos da nossa mesa Sakura pedir nossas bebidas no bar junto de Neji. Eu havia acabado de comentar como a Sakura estava gostosa naquela roupa marcada._

_– Nem mesmo um sonhozinho? Nadica de nada? – olhei para o cara como se, caso ele mentisse mais um pouco, o nariz cairia da cara de tão grande que estava. – Você é um mentiroso do caralho hein? Olha pra ela e me diz que não consegue fantasiar nada! Ela é a ruiva dos sonhos de todo mundo! Impossível você não conseguir... Até o Neji já deu o braço a torcer e disse que ela é sim, bem gostosa!_

_– Sasuke, estou te falando seu porra, não vejo ela desse jeito. É... sei lá,_nojento!_– fez uma careta enquanto seu corpo inteiro tivesse um arrepio de desgosto. Eu fiquei olhando para ele como se a qualquer momento ele explodiria como um balão recheado de purpurina rosa e_super_–brilhante! Ui._

_– Você é_gay_? Porque isso explicaria muita coisa! – semicerrei os olhos desconfiado. Ele só podia ser gay! – Como, em nome dos Deuses, você não consegue? Me explica! Como?_

_– Você quer mesmo saber? Mesmo, mesmo? – olhei-o com cara de merda. – Okay, só não diga que não te avisei, vou estragar completamente o seu sonho erótico, seus desejos e o caralho a quatro..._

_– Fala logo seu merda! – revirei os olhos. Nada, exatamente nada, do que ele falasse iria estragar meus sonhos eróticos e etc. Tsk... Homem louco._

_– Toda vez que eu olho pra ela a semelhança entre ela e o Naruto é tão grande que eu acabo vendo a cara do Naruto naquele corpo e com aquela voz. – me olhou como se esperasse que a mágica dos meus olhos fosse desfeita. Gargalhei batendo a mão na mesa enquanto ela chegava e sentava no banco da frente._

_– Aqui estão a cerveja de vocês. – sorriu para nós e ergueu seu copo antes de beber._

_– Você só pode ser louco, ela nunca teria a cara do... – e então aconteceu. Eu realmente olhei para Sakura e apenas com um sorriso daquela boca eu soube que eu estava fodido._

Era impossível olhar para Sakura agora e não ver a semelhança gritante entre ela e Naruto. Sempre que eu me perdia olhando para sua bunda e curvas deliciosas eu acabava me despertando de um jeito horrível quando ela virava e olhava para mim. Eu não mais via Sakura, apenas, o nojento e nada feminino, Naruto.

Há uma semana havia acontecido o pequeno momento quente entre Sakura e eu em nossa sala do apartamento. Uau... Eu estou perdido aqui. Desde quando eu chamo o apartamento da Sakura como o _nosso_ apartamento? Eu estava realmente morando demais lá... Faz o que agora? Cinco, seis meses?

De qualquer forma... Umas duas semanas atrás meu chefe havia dado aquela missão como encerrada. Achei que fosse demorar algum tempo a mais, mas acontece que o dentinho de ouro finalmente abriu o bico e nos contou tudo sobre o tão famoso "chefão" do gueto – aquele que caçávamos há mais de anos! – e com um plano perfeitamente bolado por mim havíamos pegado o tal chefão. Estouramos um champanhe no escritório para comemorar e todo mundo teve um dia de folga. Mentira. Estouramos a champanhe enquanto trabalhamos até não conseguir mais.

Marcia, a secretária, olhou pra mim sorrindo e disse orgulhosa: – O chefe quer te ver na sala dele!

E com isso eu soube, eu havia completado com sucesso mais uma missão. Então não precisava mais ficar na casa da Sakura, deveria me mudar de volta para o meu apartamento o mais rápido possível... O que acabou não acontecendo. Gostei muito da companhia dela, entende? Como uma amiga de verdade, não queria me distanciar e deixar que o Gaara estrague tudo. O cara está completamente na dela, e acredite em mim quando eu digo que se ele conseguir ter a atenção de Sakura, nós não a veríamos por um _longo_ tempo. Então fiquei para dar uma força e continuar empatando a foda dos outros. Ta-dá!

Sou ou não sou um ótimo amigo?

Pois é, eu sei! Haha...

Mas – como não sou o dono do destino... na maior parte do tempo, isto é hehe – acontece que as coisas saíram um pouco fora dos trilhos e acabamos nos amassando contra aquele sofá como se tivéssemos sendo pagos pra isso. E, apesar de eu me orgulhar do meu desempenho em todos os meus joguinhos, - qual é, é pura diversão! - eu não consegui seguir com a Sakura.

Olhe, não é por falta de capacidade, vai por mim minhas bolas estão ficando azuis de tanto tesão resguardado, mas por que eu simplesmente não consegui, entende? Ela não era como as outras vadias que eu pegava, usava e depois jogava fora. Quando olhei pra ela eu vi o que quase nenhuma daquelas mulheres tinham no olhar – além da cara do meu melhor amigo impressa naquele rostinho angelical, brrr *calafrios*. O que eu vi foi um amor intenso dos infernos e eu não conseguia encarar isso.

Sim mulheres, um cara pode dizer quando vocês estão apaixonadas. Quero dizer, há exceções à regra, mas aqueles com pelo menos um pouco de tato consegue distinguir um brilho de luxo de um brilho de amor nos olhos da garota que está embaixo dele em uma cama/sofá/chão do closet. E simplesmente não consegui fazer o que eu tanto esperei para fazer e, _óbvio_, Sai não havia me ajudado com toda a sua observação de gênio sobre como Sakura _era_ na verdade um Naruto melhorado (com peitos). E por falar em Naruto aí estava um dos porquês eu não fico com a Sakura. O maldito me fez prometer como seu melhor amigo que eu não quebraria o coração de sua irmã caçula... E ao ver aquela intensidade em seus olhos eu já não sabia se eu seria capaz de cumprir com a minha promessa.

Não estava dando certo.

Então, sim, corri pra debaixo do chuveiro como o diabo foge da cruz. Simplesmente ensandecido. E por conta disso cá estou eu, por cima de uma morena de olhos verdes que eu encontrei no _pub_ satisfazendo o máximo daquele tesão da forma mais promíscua e indulgente que eu conhecia.

_O que?_

Não me olhe assim!

Eu sou um cara, nos auge dos meus 28 anos, saudável, atlético, bem de vida não é como se eu fosse ficar parado olhando para as minhas bolas ficarem tão azuis que cairiam do meu saco... O papai precisava de uma ação de vez em quando então eu consegui um pouco! Não me julgue por isso. É a lei da vida!

O que não se consegue aqui, eu posso conseguir um pouco lá!

**SAKURA POV's**

Havia deixado _trocentas_ mensagens de voz no celular da Giovanna e a vadia não me respondeu nenhuma! Nem sequer com um oi, ou explicando que ela estava atrasada. Faltava um mês para 2015 e aquela vaca nem mesmo me ligou! Eu precisava tanto de seus conselhos! Sem dizer que falávamos casualmente dos nossos trabalhos e dos peguetes semanais dela na Itália nos últimos meses deixando as coisas importantes para mais tarde, o que nunca chegava.

Estava voltando pra casa quando me dei conta de que Sasuke estaria trabalhando ainda e eu estaria sozinha em meu apartamento mais uma vez. Suspirei dizendo ao taxista para fazer uma volta e dirigir para o Chelsea, meu irmão deveria estar em casa sem fazer nada nesse horário. Além de conseguir para mim mesma um pouco de companhia eu já deixaria combinado como faríamos para ir ao casamento da nossa prima em Chicago e depois para Los Angeles, onde era a casa do casal.

Paguei ao taxista e subi para o 3B e sem bater na porta eu entrei. O que foi uma _péssima_ideia por que eu vi a imagem do inferno, a bunda pelada do meu irmão e uma garota debaixo dele no sofá.

*calafrios*

– Ai Meu Deus! Meus olhos! – gritei assustando aos dois também enquanto tapava meus olhos tentando não gorfar em cima dos dois no sofá. A menina deu um grito tão agudo quanto o meu desnorteando o meu irmão e o fazendo cair de bunda no chão ao lado do sofá. Ele agarrou uma almofada no sofá para tapar sua comissão de frente enquanto a menina, eu deduzi, se enrolava no xale decorativo do sofá.

– Mas que porra você está fazendo aqui?! E como você não bate na porta antes de entrar sua escrota! – ele berrava tão irado que me fez abrir um espacinho entre meus dedos para olhar sua cara. Seu rosto já estava rosa pink de raiva e as veias do rosto e pescoço se dilatavam tanto que eu não consegui segurar e gargalhei da cara dele. Ele estava tão patético naquele chão e pelado que eu me esqueci o quão esquisito era ver ele daquele jeito e a Hinata no sofá. Haha... _Espera!_ Hinata?!

– AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O NEJI VAI TE MATAR QUANDO ELE DESCOBRIR! – eu disse apontando para os dois quase engasgando com a minha incredulidade, Hinata estava mais vermelha do que o meu cachecol e Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados esquecendo sua raiva.

– Se você contar eu juro...

– Ah cala a boca! – resmunguei abanando as mãos pra ele se calar. – Você não estava com o Sasuke? – perguntei confusa. Meu Deus, essa menina era mais vadia do que eu pensava... Quem mais ela iria pegar desse grupo?

– É uma longa história... – resmungou num fio de voz. Olhei para o meu irmão e ele olhava para a almofada sorrindo tímido. Ele era mais estranho do que eu podia pensar...

– Preciso falar com você quando você não estiver... Er... Ocupado. Tchau! – acenei e saí correndo daquele apartamento. Parei do lado de fora e senti um calafrio horroroso passar pelo meu corpo. Chamei um táxi e fui para o bar ao qual íamos sempre. Assim que cheguei pedi por uma dose dupla de uísque, olhei para o lado e vi Sai e Sasuke na mesa. Caminhei até eles e me sentei ao lado de Sai e acho que senti ânsia de vômito.

– Ai meu Deus, eu acho que eu tô passando mal. – resmunguei colocando a mão na frente da boca. A garçonete mal havia colocado o copo sobre a mesa e eu o agarrei derramando todo o líquido dentro da minha boca engolindo de uma só vez. – Mais um, por favor!

– Eu estou com um pouco de medo de perguntar o... –

– O que aconteceu?! – gritou Sai como uma tiéte curiosa interrompendo Sasuke que o olhou com cara de bunda. Ele pigarreou e se reposicionou na cadeira e me perguntou mais uma vez. – O que houve?

– A imagem do inferno, isso é o que houve. – bebi mais uma dose dupla de uísque e pedi outro.

– Até parece que viu a bunda do Naruto. – brincou Sasuke rindo com Sai. Estremeci de nojo mais uma vez. Acertou em cheio companheiro...

– Não, sério, o que aconteceu? – Sai colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu me esquivei com nojo.

– Ughh! – mais um calafrio dos bravos. – Eu encontrei o meu irmão... *calafrio* Como ele veio ao mundo e, ai meu Deus, eu acho que eu vou vomitar! – coloquei a mão na frente da boca sentindo o meu estômago querendo me mostrar mais uma vez o que eu comi no café da tarde. – E ele estava... – outro calafrio tenebroso passou pelo meu corpo e eu só consegui sussurrar bem baixo. – _Transando..._

– Desculpa... O que você disse por último? Eu não entendi... – ele trocou um olhar com Sasuke e deram de ombros.

– Ele tava... Transando! – e eu quis chorar. Sasuke e Sai se olharam por um momento piscando os olhos arregalados e então diante da minha cara de desgosto eles caíram na gargalhada. Lindo. Ótimos amigos, arrrr...

– Uma hora isso iria acontecer! – disse Sai me dando aqueles tapinhas de homem bruto nas minhas costas quase me fazendo cuspir meu uísque de volta no copo. O engraçado – só que não – é que ele realmente pensa que aquilo é consolo! – Do jeito que vocês vivem entrando um na casa do outro sem nem pedir licença, ou ele te encontraria com um cara ou você o encontraria. – E caiu na risada mais uma vez. Eu me endureci no meu lugar e troquei um olhar cauteloso com Sasuke, que percebi que dessa vez não riu.

Ele estava me olhando de volta também. Provavelmente tendo os mesmos pensamentos que eu.

O Naruto poderia ter nos pegado também.


End file.
